Naruto Mikaelson the Original Tribrid
by Mach9330
Summary: His world was dead. But he still remained. He passed on and was meant to be reborn as Niklaus Mikaelson but something went wrong. When Klaus awaken's his werewolf heritage, Naruto Uzumaki is finally able to take over the body of Niklaus Mikaelson. To do what he wishes. To live as he desires. That is what it means to be the Original Tribrid.
1. Origins and Marseilles

**Naruto Mikaelson the Original Tribrid**

 **Shawn129 gave me permission to use his writings in Naruto the Original Hybrid.**

 **Chapter 1: Origins and Marseilles**

1001 AD

Niklaus Mikaelson snarled as he grabbed a girl of the village and tore into her throat feeding on her blood until she died.

Niklaus sighed as he tossed the body away and was about to hunt for the next unfortunate soul to cross his path, when he felt a change within himself.

Suddenly, his knee snapped inwards causing him to scream in pain, and fall to said knee as it realigned itself, "Niklaus!" Elijah yelled rushing to his little brothers screams but his father got there first and stopped him.

"What is happening to me?!" Niklaus yelled before his ribs broke causing him to grunt in pain, "Father! Help me!"

Mikael made no move to help Niklaus whose arms broke before they realigned themselves when Niklaus suddenly snarled with a new set of fangs and glowing amber yellow eyes.

"He's a beast! An abomination!" Mikael yelled glaring at Niklaus as a bestial growl left his lips.

"Says the man who forced this curse onto his own family!" Niklaus shouted uncharacteristically at Mikael.

"Mind your tongue, or I'll remove it!" Mikael glared as Niklaus got to his feet, his eyes still glowing amber yellow and flashed a bright red for a split second.

Niklaus spat blood at Mikael's feet, and sped from the clearing, "Niklaus!" Elijah yelled, about to rush after Klaus.

"Leave him!" Mikael said grabbing Elijah's arm, "Come. I need to have words with your mother."

Elijah looked at Mikael, who began to leave, and turned to where Klaus had ran off too, "Come boy!" Mikael yelled, causing Elijah to reluctantly follow him.

 **With Niklaus**

Klaus came to a stream and saw his glowing yellow eyes before he took off his vest, and shirt and began to wash the blood from his face and clothes, but he paused and turned around as he heard whispering. He noticed a spiral birthmark of some kind on his torso bathed in the moonlight.

"At last." a voice whispered, causing Klaus to turn around and see his reflection in the water, only his reflection had glowing red eyes.

"I'm going mad." Niklaus said shaking his head.

The reflection smirked and said, "Not yet, you aren't. I mean am I in your head? Yes, but I assure you that I am indeed real. The name is Naruto."

"Naruto?" Niklaus asked confused.

"It's a name more in common with the people to the East of this land you call home."

"Why are you in my head?"

"I was given a new life here by the gods of my world after my old one ended, and was reborn as you, but something went wrong, probably because you hadn't yet awakened your true self as a werewolf. The awakening of your wolf gene altered some of your mental patterns and with the moon overhead, I can finally contact you."

"Well what do you want?"

"It's time for us to merge. We should do it quickly and get away from these people." Naruto said.

"You want me to leave my family? No." Klaus said defiantly.

"I have no attachment to these people. Especially that whore of a mother and bastard of a step father you have." Naruto said.

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" Klaus shouted glaring at Naruto.

"She can't be trusted kid. Step into the water and we can get started," Naruto smirked.

"Go away!" Klaus shouted and sped away as Naruto sighed.

"Poor kid, he has no idea just how enhanced his bloodlust has gotten, but he'll find out." Naruto said and vanished from the waters reflective surface.

Niklaus put on his shirt and was about to go home when he caught the scent of blood, his new impulses and heightened craving for blood fully took over and he sped forward into the clearing where a group of fathers were teaching their sons sword play.

 **Next Morning**

Niklaus sat in the forest, naked, covered in blood, and surrounded by the dismembered corpses of several men that he killed while he was transformed into a wolf.

Elijah arrived and looked at him with sympathy as Klaus struggled to hold back his tears, "Brother?" Elijah asked handing Klaus fresh clothed, which Klaus took from him, but he otherwise didn't move to get dressed. Instead, he just became even more overwhelmed by everything that had just occurred.

"What am I...?" Niklaus asked putting on the pants, "How many...?"

"... Fifteen." Elijah said causing Klaus to cover his face with his hands in horror and disgust at himself, before he saw Naruto sitting on a tree branch watching him. Only Klaus could see and hear Naruto. "You slaughtered fifteen villagers, brother. You tore them apart as though they were nothing at all."

Elijah helped Klaus to his feet, "Brother, what have I become?" Klaus asked

"The ultimate predator, you should be proud. Your even stronger than Mikael now." Naruto called out but was ignored.

"You seem like the wolves in the village, cursed to turn when the moon is full." Elijah said before he pulled Klaus into a comforting hug and paused a moment before continuing, "Listen to me. Father is beside himself with rage. It seems this... affliction... can only be passed by a certain kind of conception-"

Klaus sniffled, "And do our siblings share this affliction? Do you share this affliction?" he asked.

Elijah once again hesitated for a moment before ultimately shaking his head, "No. I don't."

"He is not my father, is he?" Klaus asked devasted.

"Told you he was your stepfather." Naruto said as he jumped from the tree.

Elijah looked heartbrokenly at Klaus before placing his hand on the back of Klaus' head to force him to look him in the eye, "You listen to me. This changes nothing. For any of us. We are here for you, as we shall be always."

Klaus looked as though he was about to cry. Suddenly, the two heard the sound of someone approaching them, and looked to see that it was Tatia, the love of their life who had chosen Elijah.

Tatia saw Klaus covered in blood and surrounded by bodies and quickly looked terrific so much that she immediately ran away. Elijah, flustered, chased after her to explain.

"Tatia! Tatia? Tatia!" Elijah yelled disappearing.

"Well, that's not going to end well." Naruto said as he walked up behind Klaus.

"Ready to merge yet kid?" Naruto asked as Klaus looked up to him, "You can't stay with those two you call parents. They'll lead you to ruin."

"And you won't?"

"Before I was reincarnated, I spent 5 years traveling the land of my dead world. It was destroyed in a war that left me as the only surviving human. If I seem a tad bit uncaring towards your plight, it is because I'm not as selfless and naïve as I once was. Yet, I've been with you your entire life, just never able to speak with you until now. Your whore mother is a liar and allows your stepfather to abuse you, yet with her magic she could've stopped him easily. Think about how much you suffered under Mikael, and that was when he thought you were his son. Now you're the son of some wolf, the same beast that killed poor Henrik. The fault of his death will be placed on you, and Mikael will let loose. Merge with me, and you will no longer have to cower in fear from some old man who can't satisfy his whore wife or anyone ever again."

Klaus looked at Naruto who extended a hand, and slowly he was about to reach forward and take the hand before Mikeal appeared and snapped Klaus' neck.

Mikael looked at the bastard child and grabbed his leg before proceeding to drag him somewhere to be locked up till the ritual could begin.

 **Later**

Klaus groaned as he returned to life, and felt himself being bound to a cross, looking up his eye widened seeing Mikael bind him to a cross as Esther prepared a spell, with Elijah standing off to the back.

Quickly Klaus got his free arm lose as Mikael tried to shackle it and tried to undo his other arm but Mikael grabbed it, "Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael yelled.

"Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Klaus yelled fighting against Mikael.

"Do it now, boy! Now!" Mikael demanded before Elijah walked forward and helped Mikael.

"Help me!" Klaus pleaded and watched in shock as Elijah looked away.

Esther walked forward with a heated moonstone soaked in Tatia's blood, "Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka." she chanted as Mikael and Elijah backed away.

"Mother, please don't!" Klaus yelled struggling, but Esther said nothing and without an expression used the moonstone and branded Niklaus who screamed in pain causing Elijah to flinch, while Naruto took that as his cue and forced the merge aka the takeover to happen.

Klaus screamed in pain as his forehead sizzled from the heated moonstone digging into it, and his soul being manipulated before he collapsed as he passed out.

Esther stepped back with the brand, "Is it done?" Mikael asked.

"Yes." Esther nodded about to turn away but paused as black energy began to come off of Niklaus like smoke before his hair changed gaining a bright blonde color and spiking in a wild mane like fashion, his body grew more muscular, he grew whisker marks, and his skin turned a bit darker.

"What is happening?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know. Take him to his quarters, I'll consult with Ayana." Esther said getting a nod from Elijah who quickly unbound Niklaus.

 **Day Light**

The being known as Niklaus opened his eyes. He sat up and flexed his hands, " Ah, feels good to have a body again. Shame about Niklaus, but this was meant to be my body in the first place." Which revealed that it was Naruto and not Niklaus. When the merge had happened, Naruto had absorbed Klaus's personality, and Naruto remained the dominant of the two.

' _Perhaps if I had not been so selfless in my first life, I could have killed Sasuke, stopped the war, and had everything I desired, that I deserved. This time, I'm gonna be more selfish and do whatever I want.'_ He thought to himself.

"Time to leave." he said as he got up and grabbed his clothes, putting on a black tunic, pants and boots. Naruto began to pack some essentials for his trip, and slung the bag over his back before he walked out of the room.

"Well look whose up." Kol said seeing his elder brother up causing everyone to look at Naruto who ignored them and continued for the door.

"Niklaus?" Esther asked, only to be ignored as Naruto opened the door and slammed it behind him. Immediately Esther rushed after him followed by the children.

"Brother?" Elijah asked as Naruto headed off toward the exit of the village.

"Niklaus. Stop right now!" Esther shouted causing Naruto to stop with a sigh, and look back at the Mikaelson family, "W-where are you going?"

"Away from you." Naruto glared, the pain, and anger of Niklaus shining through, and the lack of attachment Naruto had also shining bright.

"My so-"

"Shut. Your. Mouth. Whatever lie you wish to tell Esther, choke on it. You and that bastard you call a husband can burn in Musphelhiem for all I care." Naruto said.

"Boy." Mikael said, walking forward into the village as he prepared to vent his rage tonight, "Back into the house."

"No." Naruto glared causing Mikael to return the glare.

"You dare defy me, bastard?" Mikael asked, growling before he rushed Naruto grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the house, "You are lucky to still be living!"

Naruto roared as he vamped out before he grabbed Mikael's arms and forced them off of him, before he jabbed Mikael in the neck.

Mikael gagged as he stumbled back before he gave a sloppy swing at Naruto who raised a hand and slapped Mikael's bicep and backhanded him with the same hand, before punching Mikael in the chest.

Stumbling back, Mikael unsheathed a stake and stabbed at Naruto who moved out of the way, and punched Mikael in the spine sending him stumbling forward.

With an enraged shout, Mikael swung the stake at Naruto who threw up an arm blocking the strike before he punched Mikael in the jaw, and gave a sharp jab to his liver.

Mikael coughed up blood as he swung his fist at Naruto who caught it away while simultaneously back handing Mikael as he released Mikael's hand and punched him in the jaw with a straight jab, and then followed it with a blow to Mikael's torso causing him to release his grip on the stake as he wobbled on his feet before a hook sent Mikael flying through a tree causing it to tumble

With a groan Mikael was about to get up but shouted in pain as his sword was drove through his back, piercing his heart. "Who's the weakling now?" Naruto as he snapped Mikael's neck.

Naruto stood up as he pulled the sword out, "That felt good." he sighed before he walked to his knapsack while flicking the blood off Mikael's, now his, sword.

"Niklaus." Esther said as she tried to stop him but when she touched him, he grabbed her hand, breaking it and roared at her while vamped out. While he did this, a red glow appeared on his hands, and Esther felt her magic painfully drain away. He stopped after a moment and snarled before picking up his knapsack and speeding away, while everyone looked at Naruto in shock as in less than a minute, he had defeated their father.

 **That Night**

Naruto was at the village of werewolves, learning about their ways and history. Night had fallen when Naruto smelt blood and quickly raced to the source only to find Ansel, the alpha of the werewolves impaled on a spike, causing his eyes to widen.

Naruto looked over Ansel and saw the resemblance between Niklaus and the man. With a growl he sped out of the clearing toward his old home.

 **Mikaelson Cottage**

The Mikaelson children all had left as Mikael had returned covered in blood and proceeded to yell at their mother. "You made me think that whelp was mine! You've betrayed me and because of you Henrik is dead!"

"You can't put that on me! What happened with Henrik was an accident!" Esther yelled only to be slapped by Mikael.

"An accident! The bastard took him from us, and when I find him. I will rip his head off!" Mikael yelled before he turned to leave but heard a gurgle and turned to see that Naruto had arrived and was choking Esther with one outstretched hand, glaring at him.

"You murdered my birthfather." Naruto growled having actually looked forward to meeting Ansel.

"Release her!" Mikael yelled rushing forward with the stake extended forward but Naruto moved Esther in the path of the strike, so that Mikael stabbed his wife in the heart causing the couple to go wide eyed.

"Now, you lost someone too." Naruto said, speeding off as Mikael cradled Esther's corpse.

 **Next Day**

Naruto was far away from the village. At a stream getting ready for his journey, "Brother."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Elijah, and Rebekah looking devastated, "Far from home, aren't you?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Father has killed mother." Rebekah said launching herself into Naruto and crying as he frowned.

"He's run off in a rage, he may be looking for you." Elijah said walking up.

"Why are you two here?" Naruto asked.

"We made a vow, Always and Forever." Rebekah said holding Elijah's hand and the two holding their free hand to Naruto, "We stick together."

Naruto nodded and took Elijah's and Rebekah's hands.

 **France**

 **1002 AD**

On a road that cut through a wooded area, a man drove a horse-drawn carriage with several other people in tow. The man driving the carriage stopped his horse and hopped down from the cart when he saw a wooden cart abandoned on the side of the road. He walked toward it to investigate what is going on. The man slowly approached the cart and peeks inside. As he looked at the cart, he found that the far corner is stained with quite a bit of blood.

Suddenly, the man was yanked away from the cart at vampire speed. Moments later, a long-haired Elijah, who is in the middle of hiding the man's carriage with tree branches amidst the slurping sounds around him.

"Kol, are you quite done?" Elijah asked Kol impatiently.

Kol was feeding deeply on the man on the ground a few feet away. He groaned in exasperation and sat up. Behind him, Rebekah, Naruto, and Finn had just finished feeding on the driver's companions and were dragging their bodies toward the cart.

"Oh, bother, Elijah! Is all of this truly necessary?"

"Brother, the road is a major thoroughfare- if the bodies are found, word of our presence will spread to Mikael." Elijah asked.

"We have run through autumn and winter, through sleet and snow... Are we cursed to forever live in fear of our father?" Rebekah asked in annoyance.

"I should say yes, sadly." Finn said.

"Finn, please. Niklaus—" Elijah looked over at Naruto, who is petting the carriage driver's horse, for backup in their argument.

He turned to Elijah and rebuked, "I told you all to stop addressing me by that name." Naruto had officially changed his name from Niklaus to Naruto some months back. Niklaus's family, or rather HIS family, were having a hard time accepting that.

"You'll always be Niklaus to us, Nik," Rebekah said before she turned back to Elijah with no amusement, "Do we have any idea where we're running to next?"

Kol finished his meal and walked up to his siblings, saying "Why not just do what we've all thought of doing? Split up!"

"We swore a vow, brother." Elijah said.

"Your vows haunt me more than Father himself!" Kol shouted, "At least he can't chase us all. I say we take our chances."

Finn hesitated a bit before saying, "Perhaps Kol is right—"

Kol was relieved to hear that and said, "Thank you, Finn! Yeah, I've always said, "Oldest is the most intelligent-"

Finn cut him off by saying "Stop talking," He then turned to Elijah and said, "I take no joy in our assent, but I do wish to sleep in a bed. To bathe in a bath, to feed of proper food. If we divide…"

"No, Elijah is right. We made a vow." Naruto interjected. He looks at Kol and Finn for a moment before moving so he's standing in the middle of his siblings.

"Family above all." Elijah said. "Always and forever."

 **Two days later**

Naruto stopped feeding on his meal and tossed the corpse away, licking the blood off his lips. After a moment, Kol came up behind him and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Who's ready for the next course?" Kol asked.

Behind them, Finn looked at them and shook his head exasperatedly. "You are all filthy gluttons!"

"And you remain ever the dullard." Kol countered.

The victims the family killed this time appeared to be wealthy and of high status, as opposed to the commoners they had been feeding on. Rebekah stroked the dress of her victim longingly before pulling back. "Such pretty clothes. What a shame they'll go to waste."

Elijah sighs and said, "Rebekah, we have discussed this—"

"You discussed this! None of us had any say in the matter!" Rebekah countered, "This lot were traveling somewhere- their cart is full of silks and finery. Five of them, five of us. Wherever they were off to, why could we not simply go in their stead? "

"Masquerade as nobles from a land we do not know and whose customs we cannot begin to understand? Ridiculous!" Elijah scoffed.

Rebekah scoffs in turn. "You saw the castle down the road! It was practically a gala! If this bunch were headed there—"

She gestured at the bodies strewn across the ground around the five of them. "Look at them! They're not any better than we are. We could live as they do! At least for a time. "Think of it! Elijah, we can hide in plain sight. We could live ordinary lives—"

Suddenly Naruto hears something and holds up his hand, "All of you, stop talking."

Elijah focuses his hearing and realizes what Naruto realized; there was someone nearby whose heart is still beating. He walked over the victims cart and pulled away a blanket, revealing a young, dark-haired man, who was terrified to see them. He jumped out of the cart and attempted to flee, but Kol and Rebekah vamp-speed in front of him and blocked his way.

"Well, aren't you a handsome one?" Rebekah said with a smile.

"Looks like dessert to me..." Kol said in his bloodlust. Kol stalked toward the man, who immediately raises his hands in a non-threatening manner and attempts to stop him.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can help you!" The man stuttered in terror. Rebekah looks at him curiously, and the man nervously continues, "Now, I am- I am the personal servant to the Count de Martel, and the barriers that you just mentioned...? I was sent to escort these guests to his home for a lengthy stay. I know their customs, as well as the Count's habits. If you mean to pose as the family you've slaughtered here, then you'll need my help to carry out your ruse." Rebekah perked up at that.

"Please, can we keep him?" Rebekah said hopefully to Elijah.

"Rebekah, no! What is our most important rule?" Elijah asked.

Rebekah rolls her eye and responds, "Never leave alive anyone-", the others join in, "-Who has seen what we are."

"Thank you very much. A practice that has served us very well indeed." Elijah walked forward to end the mans life but Finn grabs Elijah by the shoulder and holds him back before he can kill the man.

"She has a point! He may be of use." Finn said.

"Ah, a proper family squabble!" Kol said excitedly.

Naruto raises his hand to silence Kol and addresses his family, "Let's put it to a vote. All those in favor of letting him live?"

Rebekah and Finn raise their hands.

"Those inclined to gut him?" Kol asked.

Kol and Elijah raise their hands.

"Well, Nik. What shall it be?"

Naruto looks at the terrified Lucien with a smirk.

 **Later**

Naruto had ultimately decided to let Lucien live and they arrived at the castle in the fine clothes of their earlier victims, where some sort of celebration is underway. All of the newcomers except Naruto looked nervous as they take in the grand interior of the castle, and Lucien fills them in on the details they need to know to blend in effectively.

"There. See the Count de Martel?" Lucien mentioned, "You address him as "Your Grace." All the other nobles as "my lord." And, when you speak to the Count, you should certainly speak of hunting. He loves his horse and his hounds."

He respectfully looked sideways at Rebekah, who is so anxious she looks as though she may throw up.

"And, uhm, bow deep, Lady Rebekah. The Count relishes a... healthy cleavage." Lucien said hesitantly, so as to not offend her.

Rebekah nods, gulping nervously and when Lucien sees Finn, Kol, and Elijah looking above them at the ceiling, he becomes even more worried.

"And, for God's sake, stop looking up!"

Lucien quickly pushes away a stray hair that has fallen from Kol's ponytail and anxiously leads them toward the Count's throne. Behind him, Kol leans forward to smile and whisper in Lucien's ear.

"Touch me again, and I'll tear your arm straight off." Kol growls.

Naruto clasps Kol's shoulder tightly and pulls him back, "Behave, Kol, because if we get caught, I'll rip all of your teeth."

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Rebekah asked pale.

"Just speak as we practiced... And know that you look lovely, my lady. " Lucien smiled causing Rebekah to smile at him in appreciation as Naruto turned to whisper to Elijah.

"You are concerned, brother?" Naruto asked.

"We're placing our lives in the hands of a stranger, Niklaus." Elijah said as the group finally made it to the throne of Count de Martel, and Lucien bowed dramatically in front of him before making introductions.

"Lucien, you were sent to fetch the Count de Guise!" The Count frowned.

"Indisposed, my Grace." Lucien said before he paused awkwardly "Gout." he added before he gestured to the Mikaelson siblings behind him before stepping aside so they can come forward.

"May I present his children? The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol." Lucien pointed to each of the men in turn, who bowed their heads respectfully to him, before Lucien turned to introduce Rebekah, "Also, the lovely Lady Rebekah."

The Count looked at the Mikaelson suspiciously and stood to his feet as he approached them "Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings." he said

The siblings looked nervously at each other for a moment before Elijah finally got his bearings and stepped forward to address him "Yes, Your Grace, do forgive us. Father was forever distant with his travels, and, uh, we were largely raised by servants. However, I do know that Father would consider it a glorious honor that we should be introduced to society by your noble hand, Your Grace." he said with a bow as a more confident Naruto stepped forward.

"Your Grace, I look forward to hearing tales of your hunting escapades!" Naruto said before he turned and gestured to Rebekah "May I present our sister?"

Rebekah gulped anxiously and stepped forward, smiling as widely as her nerves would allow "Rebekah de Guise de Rockfort Francais." Rebekah introduced before she bowed so deeply that the Count got a very good look at her bosom, which satisfied him quite a bit "Charmed."

Realizing that they have successfully made their way into the castle, Naruto smiled and looked over at Lucien, who looked relieved.

Later, at the party, Lucien was standing at the side of the room when Naruto approached him to talk.

"You've proven to be an immense help to us, Lucien." Naruto said.

"Oh. Of course, my lord." Lucien said bashfully.

"Although I could not help but notice that you don't seem at all disturbed about leading us into your master's home." Naruto noted.

Lucien sighs nervously and looks over at Count de Martel, who was across the room talking to Elijah.

"My master is a cruel drunkard who torments his minions for sport. Beggars who seek supper. Vassals who cannot pay a debt... like my own father." Lucien said in low anger.

Naruto nodded in understanding as Lucien becomes angrier, "All these gentile folk, behind their silks and their jewels, are slavers. Killers. Whatever evil you are, you walk among greater evil still. What do I care if you kill the lot of them?"

Suddenly, the attendants of the party began to whisper amongst themselves as a man and a woman enter the room. Naruto turned to see what everyone was talking about and was immediately taken by the beauty of the woman before turning back to Lucien. The woman had green eyes and straight red hair with thin eyebrows and a wide smile that was quite endearing. She looked quite youthful, with her slim features and bone structure.

He asked Lucien, "Who are those two?"

The man and woman walk across the room to greet the Count.

Lucien seemed to notice who Naruto was talking about and said "Oh, the Count's children- the Lord Tristan and the Lady Aurora."

"She is exquisite." Naruto said. Her beauty and her hair reminded him a bit of his mother, Kushina, though Kushina had violet eyes. Her eyes reminded him of Sakura, though Aurora's were a few shades darker than Sakura's. It was like the best of both worlds all wrapped into one.

Aurora caught Naruto's eye and smiled, which did not escape Lucien's notice. Both Naruto and Lucien continue to stare intently at her as she greeted various nobles throughout the room with Tristan.

"Ah, yes. Um, as her brother is wicked, might I suggest that you avoid them completely?" Lucien said though it was also because he was not comfortable with Naruto staring at Aurora. Naruto didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't care.

"But would she really be a threat to one like me?" Naruto pondered.

"The Lady Aurora doesn't need teeth to tear a man's soul out- one only need stare in her eyes to be lost." Lucien says longingly but Naruto didn't notice or did not care.

 **8 months later**

A celebration of some kind was being held outside the Count de Martel's castle, where the entire court had gathered in the yard. Music was being played on instruments nearby, and guests mingled at the various stations. There were tables laden with fruit, bread, and cheese set up next to a practice field, where several women, including Aurora, were kneeling in the grass together. The women watch with interest as Elijah and Tristan practice throwing axes at wooden targets propped up several meters away, clapping in amusement when their axe hit the target. Near one of the tables, Naruto was sitting in a chair, whittling away on a wolf head figurine with an exquisite soldier-on-horseback figure near his feet.

During the last 8 months, when he wasn't trying to build stronger family ties with his new siblings and exploring his romance with Aurora, Naruto was experimenting with their powers. He had begun meditating and was close to unlocking the deeper secrets that lesser vampires would have access to when the reach the age 500 years old. He was close to unlocking them. He also found out that their blood could heal many injuries and if someone died with their blood in their system, they would come back to life in a transition state, where they had to feed on human blood to complete the transition from human to vampire. If they didn't drink within 24 hours, they died. He hadn't let any of his experiments live yet. He had also discovered that through direct eye contact and exertion of will power, he could make humans and lesser vampires do his bidding, though he had discovered that he could not force his fellow Originals to do his bidding. He called this ability compulsion.

He took advantage of this by using his compulsion to compel the local blacksmith and goldsmith to teach him how to work metal and gold.

He also discovered that he could read minds, cast illusions and manipulate dreams, though he had to be touching them in order to do that. Which really made the ability a lot less useful than it could be.

He had also come across a witch and figured out what he did to his mother when he killed the witch by accidently draining her of all her magic. He found a couple more and practiced until he could siphon magic at will and then killed them and took their grimoires, so he could practice magic. Turns out, that when he came to this world, he lost his chakra but gained Siphoning instead. Which meant that he could now practice magic, ultimately making him a Tribrid, though he preferred to be called the Original Hybrid because it rolls off the tongue better.

Using these new powers, he even fashioned himself a custom Lapis Lazuli ring, even though he didn't need it, since his witch and werewolf sides negated sunlight damage, though he preferred it.

Naruto almost wished he could compel Kol. His sloppy eating was starting to annoy him and the rest of his siblings since they always had to clean up the messes he made.

Lucien caught Aurora's eye from across the yard and smiled at her. She returns the smile, which did not escape Tristan's notice, and when he turned to see Lucien staring at Aurora, he became visibly annoyed. Aurora does her best to pretend like she wasn't interacting with him before Tristan walked away.

Lucien timidly approached Naruto, and he smiles when he sees what he's making.

"Impressive work, my lord! " Lucien compliments.

"Bah, It is a trifle meant to alleviate my boredom. But, I'll take the praise along with the word of a friend!" Naruto smiled as he put down his work.

Lucien looked both anxious and excited. He said bashfully, "It is as a friend that I come to you now. There is something that I must ask of you."

Naruto gaves him a wary look and watched as Lucien pulls a folded piece of parchment from the satchel attached to his belt and held it out to him.

"For the Lady Aurora. If you would deliver this to her in secret, I would be eternally grateful." Lucien requested.

"Are these declarations of love?" Naruto said curiously with a fake smile. "It's a... bold move..."

Naruto downed the rest of his wine, unable to mask his annoyance at this request. Lucien became even more nervous as he once again looks over at Aurora, who was standing next to Tristan and talking to several other women. Tristan had his arm around Aurora's shoulders, and both are smiling as they socialize.

"Oh, we shared affection for one another as children. But, since then, my station in life has prevented me from declaring my intentions." Lucien said. He was still staring at Aurora, who sees him watching her and smiles at him.

"If she would leave this place with me," Lucien said.

Naruto got up and stopped Lucien midsentence, "Not an idea I would advise. Besides, my family needs you."

Lucien squirmed anxiously and hesitated before he replied, "Well, your family's stay here cannot last much longer anyhow. Not given your brother Kol's... decadence. The local villagers believe they are beset by demons! Soon, you'll need to run. Aurora and I can run with you! Aid you in your endeavors!"

Lucien held out the note again and pleaded, "Niklaus, please- I would give her the note myself, but Tristan's jealousy is tyrannical. I cannot go near her. But you? You need not fear him, or anyone!"

Naruto hesitated since he liked Lucien well enough and wanted to help him but could not for obvious reasons. He sighs and hesitates for a moment before taking the folded note from Lucien.

 **Later that Night**

Naruto **did** give the note to Aurora secretly but she threw it away after reading as she only saw Lucien as friend. Plus, how exactly do you explain to Lucien that Naruto and Aurora have been in a secret relationship for almost 7 and a half months? Anyway, he told Lucien that Aurora was given the note, but she rebuffed his advances, only seeing Lucien as a friend and Naruto hoped the matter was settled as he did not like the thought of compelling people he considered friends if he did not have to.

Aurora paces around her bedroom, eventually slipping into a small alcove near the door and smiling to herself. After a moment, a man comes up behind her and gently squeezes her shoulder before spinning her around to face him.

Aurora gasps when she sees it is Naruto and smiles as she caresses his cheek with her hand. Naruto then quickly cups the back of her head and kisses her, flipping them so her back's against the nearby wall as they continue to make out.

Unfortunately for the couple, they forgot that Lucien was a hopeless romantic and didn't think that he would seek Aurora out for to hear the answer from her own lips.

Naruto and Aurora were making out even more passionately and just as they were about to tear each other's clothes off and have passionate sex against the wall, Lucien walks into the hall and finds them in the alcove in the middle of their fierce kissing. It's clear by the expression on Lucien's face that he feels betrayed and hurt, and Naruto and Aurora both look guilty, though Naruto wasn't really all that guilty.

"No," Lucien breathed in horror.

"You're not supposed to be here." Naruto said.

Lucien, now furious, rushes toward Naruto and points at him angrily. "I trusted you!"

"You can hardly blame me for you not believing the truth when you heard it. I didn't tell you about this because I knew you would react this way." Naruto said.

Aurora, looking terrified, walked toward Lucien, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulled him along with her, "Quiet! I'm meant to be in prayer! If anyone finds you here…"

Naruto heard the guards approaching with his super hearing, "It's too late. The guards are coming."

"My handmaids must have seen him enter. If the guards know, then Tristan himself will be alerted!" Aurora panicked. She looked at Naruto in horror, but he takes her hands and squeezes them comfortingly.

"Let me deal with them."

Aurora shakes her head, "No. No, Niklaus, he is my brother!"

Lucien was so upset that he has broken down into tears and was still enraged by what he has just seen and turns to Aurora, "Do you think he cares? Do you not know what manner of men you are with? He is a beast!"

Naruto steps in front of Lucien with his back to Aurora so she didn't see his face vamped out. "That's enough out of you, my friend."

Lucien becomes terrified and backs up as much as he can, "We are not friends!"

A still-panicked Aurora desperately grabs Naruto's hand again and tries to pull him away. "Go! Now, please! By the window, the same as you came." She said in panic. Aurora was breathless from fear, and the devastated Lucien collapses onto the floor and sobs as Klaus caresses her cheek one last time before he leaves.

"Lucien, follow me!" Naruto called out but Lucien is too devastated to move.

Before Aurora can convince him to leave.. Tristan walks into the room with two armed guards to find his sister holding his hands, and he is stunned and appalled by the sight of them together.

"YOU!" Tristan said in anger before he turned to his guards, "Take him."

 **Torture Chamber**

 **30 minutes later**

Lucien was bound by his wrists in a cellar in the de Martel castle while Tristan viciously whips him across the back, causing Lucien to scream in agony. Lucien gripped the restraints around his wrists as hard as he could to fight through the pain of his back, which is bloodied and raw from the whip. He was also crying tears as Tristan had cut his mouth open from ear to ear.

The sound of his screams drew Naruto and Elijah's attention, and the two brothers eventually enter the cellar to investigate. Elijah is horrified while Naruto maintains a stoic expression at the sight in front of them as Tristan turned to greet them with a smug smile, his face splattered with Lucien's blood.

"Have you two come to watch as Lucien receives his punishment? I fear I'm being a touch lenient, given his intentions for my sister," Tristan smugly said, making no attempt to hide his contempt.

Naruto was not cool with Tristan torturing Lucien for being romantically interested in Aurora and said, "Why torture a loyal servant? I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding."

"One that remains outside your concern. As son of the Count, I may discipline staff as I see fit. Should you take issue, then I'll need to remind you that you are a guest." Tristan coldly reminded.

Elijah is torn between helping Lucien and exposing himself. Tristan goes back to continue whipping Lucien but Naruto grabs his wrist.

"Step away from him! Now." He growled lowly.

Tristan panted for a moment then looked at the two vampires in amusement. "I know what you are. Our house servants speak of demons hunting in the night. I, myself, interviewed one such maiden. Quiet pretty. Thus far, the only survivor of these attacks."

Elijah, upset by this news, closes his eyes and sighs as he considers their next move. Naruto on the other hand is pissed that Kol exposed them and resolved to beat his ass when he saw him next.

Tristan continued, "I asked what manner of creature had hunted her. She said she was certain it was the Lord Kol, but with the face of a beast. Your entire family sought refuge here, claiming to be noblemen, when, in fact, you are fiends. I can only surmise that you are hiding, which means you're afraid. Somewhere out there, something is even more savage than you."

Elijah was anxious but Naruto gripped Tristan in a choke-hold, causing him to gasp in shock and pain as Naruto vamped out.

"This is not going to end well for you," He growled.

Tristan gasps for breath and says, "Do so at your peril. But, should any misfortune befall me, know that I have instructed my fastest riders to spread word of your presence here. Whomever seeks you would most certainly hear the news."

"You arrogant fool!" Naruto said as he broke Tristan's wrist and slammed him against the wall, causing Elijah to become panicked, "You think that you can threaten me!? I was born into pain! My stepfather beat almost daily as I grew up and told me that I was worthless but persevered! I suffered through sleet, snow, and cold, while you grew up as a pampered noble, never having faced a real problem you couldn't solve with your daddies soldiers or money. You are nothing compared to me!"

"And besides, I don't need to kill you protect my families secret." Naruto growled as he began to compel Tristan. "Who else knows about our secret?"

"Just myself and the maiden that escaped your brother," Tristan said as Naruto looked into his mind to see the face of the woman Kol stupidly left alive.

"You're going to forget everything you know about my family and I being monsters. You will instruct your fastest riders that your previous orders are no longer necessary as you were wrong and the poor woman lied to you in an attempt to slander us. If you find any survivors of future attacks, you will disregard any talk of one of my family being monsters and kill them. Also, you are done torturing Lucien as he has been tortured enough. You're also not going to remember this compulsion. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tristan said robotically, "I will do as you command."

"Then go," Naruto said as he let him go and Tristan walked out.

Elijah was stunned at what he witnessed. "Brother, what-"

"We have many abilities besides physical prowess and immortality, Elijah. I've been experimenting with them and I will share what I have discovered with you and the family soon." Naruto said as he took the goblet of water nearby in one hand. He bit his hand and let some of his blood pour into the cup. "Until then, I need you to follow him and make sure he does what I told him to. I still don't know the full limits of this mind compulsion."

"What are you going to do with young Lucien?" Elijah asked.

"I'm going to heal him." Naruto said and Elijah walked off after a moment.

Naruto released Lucien from the ropes binding his wrists to the walls. The wounds on his back and mouth are still bleeding profusely, and Naruto hands him the goblet of water laced with his blood.

"Here, this will help." Naruto said.

Lucien tried to drink the blood—laced water, but he spits it out as soon as it touches his wounds.

"What did he do to me?" Lucien sobs. He saw his reflection in the water and drops the goblet onto the floor in horror. Naruto, feeling kinda guilty as he should have just compelled the poor kid, pulls Lucien into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate with you. I should have had Aurora tell you in person. I'm sorry that my decision to try to spare your feelings some led to this, but what I told you was the truth," Naruto said as he compelled Lucien to accept the truth. While he was much more selfish than his first life, he still cared for those he considered friends and family and would not easily abandon them. He bit thumb drawing blood and wiped his bloody thumb against Lucien's dehumanizing cut on his mouth.

It immediately begins to heal. Lucien gasps in shock, and pulls away in surprise. Within moments, the lacerations on Lucien's back have healed themselves as well due to exposure to Naruto's blood.

Lucien, horrified, instantly backs away from Naruto in confusion, "I... am like you?"

Lucien flees the room, still covered in the blood from his now-healed wounds and gripping the blade left by Tristan. Naruto saw it but decided not to go after him.

Lucien made his way into Aurora's chambers, where Tristan and Aurora are talking with their hands clutching each other. When Aurora sees him, she gasps in shock, and Tristan spins to see what has spooked her. As soon as he sees Lucien, the color runs from his face.

"Tristan!" Aurora shouted in horror.

"How, by all that is damned, are you free?", Tristan asked, having forgotten that he left him in the company of an Original, due to the compulsion on him.

Lucien, furious, lunges for Tristan, but before he can even touch him, one of Tristan's guards stabs him through the chest from behind with his spear. Lucien gasps for breath one last time before collapsing dead to the floor. Tristan does not seem at all upset by this turn of events, but Aurora is clearly upset by the sight of her dear friend being killed in front of her. The guard stabs Lucien in the back one last time to ensure that he's dead and watches as blood spills from his wounds in a puddle around him.

 **30 minutes later**

Naruto and the siblings stood around a pyre for Lucien. They place two gold coins over his eyelids before grabbing two nearby torches. Naruto had gathered them to witness his rebirth but they all thought it was a funeral.

"You are certain that your blood healed him, Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"It did. The wounds closed themselves." Naruto said.

"So then, we... We may only heal the living?" Elijah asked.

"Well, our blood has a peculiar effect on those that die with it in their system." Naruto said, confusing the other four vampires.

"What do you mean, Niklaus?" Finn asked.

"Should happen right about…Now." Naruto said. As if responding to his commands, Lucien bolts upright with a gasp and is overcome by a coughing fit as Naruto's siblings are stunned into speechlessness. After Lucien has recovered, he looks at Naruto in confusion.

"What...?" Lucien said.

Naruto smiled at the sight.

"N-Nik, what is happening?" Rebekah asked.

"All will be explained in moment, dear sister." Naruto said as he turned to the forest. "You can come out now."

A woman, one that Kol had fed on, came into view. It was the same one that got away and told Tristan about Kol. She came up between Naruto and Lucien and stood perfectly still.

"Lucien," Naruto said getting his attention as he compelled his friend, "When I cut her, I want you to drink her blood until she dies, and then stay put. There are some things we all need to discuss and I don't want you running off just yet."

Lucien nods as he stand up and Naruto cuts the side of the girls neck, drawing a little blood, causing his siblings true faces to come out. He pushes the girl Lucien's arms as Lucien slowly inches toward her neck and licks a little blood off. Lucien's vampire face emerges as he completes his transition and bites down hard, draining every drop.

"Now, when he's done feeding, there are a few things we need to discuss. But first," Naruto said as he sped forward and punched Kol in the face sending him flying through tree.

"You stupid, irresponsible, gluttonous moron!" Naruto said as he punched Kol several times in the face, knocking out all of his teeth.

"Niklaus, what are you doing!? Why are you acting like Father?" Rebekah pleaded.

Naruto pulled the in-pain and whimpering Kol up and made him look at Naruto. "Listen to me, I love all of you as any sibling should, but Kol's sloppy eating methods almost exposed us! That woman that Lucien is feeding on was a victim of Kol's that he forgot to kill. She told Tristan about it and he threatened to expose us. Luckily with my mind compulsion, I made him forget, and now Lucien has tied up that loose end."

Lucien came into view as the other siblings were glaring at Kol while his teeth regrew.

"Ahhhh... hahaha!" Lucien breathes in at the euphoric sensations he's feeling from being a newborn.

"I take it your not made at me anymore, Lucien." Naruto asked.

"Uh, no, hahaha. Not anymore! Ah, this change in me... Ahhhh... WOO! I feel as though I have left the fog of winter to enter the most glorious springtime!" Lucien smiles, overwhelmed by the heightened emotions and euphoria of drinking someone's blood.

"Yes. Vampirism is like that for newborns." Naruto said in approval and everyone looked at him.

"Vampirism, Niklaus?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Well, our species does need a name." Naruto shrugged. "I figure since we are the first generation, us Mikaelson's will be called the Original Vampires. While vampires like Lucien and anybody we sire will be just Vampires."

"Now then," Naruto said as he addressed them all, "I'm going to teach you all what I have learned so far, and we are going to be changing some things, like how we feed on humans. This 'feeding until they die' thing isn't sustainable long-term, as Kol proved. Once I'm done teaching you all, I'll show you the new method that I call, Snatch-Eat-Erase."

 **Chapter End**

 **So, Naruto has taken over Klaus's body and is now the Original Hybrid. He will be called the Original Tribrid later when he undoes the curse.  
**

 **Naruto WILL NOT be getting chakra so do not ask. Vampires in this universe have more abilities than their weaker Canon counterparts.**

 **I gave Naruto the Siphoner ability so he could use magic, which helps to compensate for no chakra.**

 **Naruto is only called Niklaus by the Mikaelson's and de Martel's. He be refered to as Naruto by others in later chapters.**

 **Also, as you can see, Naruto is responsible for developing vampire culture and we will se more of that in the coming chapters.**

 **I'm still working on my other stories but a week ago, my files on my flashdrive got corrupted and I had to restore an old backup from a month ago, so I basically have to remake everything I had done on those chapters from scratch, so sorry about that.**

 **Also, Happy New Years.**


	2. Leaving Marseilles

**Chapter 2- Leaving** ** **Marseilles****

Naruto was in one of the chambers for the De Martel's. He was teaching Lucien how to properly learn "Snatch-Eat-Erase". It had been nearly 2 weeks since he turned Lucien. Unfortunately, his pal was having trouble with his new hunger and emotions.

"No, no, no. That's too sloppy of a bite." Naruto groaned before he walked up to the girl and took her from Lucien. "Here, like this." Naruto says as he heals the girl up and then bites the other side of her neck and slowly drinks from her, and unlike Lucien, who had blood flying everywhere, only a small trickle of blood escaped Naruto's lips down his victims neck. After drinking for a few moments, Naruto pulls off the girl with a small trail of blood down the right side of his mouth, and heals her up again before inspecting her.

He gives her back to Lucien and says, "Now like I did. Slower drinking makes less of a mess, lets you drink more, and lets you enjoy it more." Lucien bites her again and tries to drink more slowly, and he is rewarded with less of a mess this time.

Naruto smiles proudly at his pupils progress but that smile drops when he sees Aurora enter the room. She was horrified and stunned speechless by what she's just seen.

Lucien, concerned, vamp-speeds toward Aurora, but before he can get close, Rebekah vamp-speeds into the room out of nowhere and blocks his path as Lucien glares at her.

When Rebekah turns back to check on Aurora, her newborn vampire hunger gets the better of her, and her vampire face comes out, scaring the human noblewoman so much that she shrieks and runs away. Rebekah, terrified, turns back to Naruto with a panicked look on her face, and Naruto decided to let Aurora leave.

"Nik, I'm sorry. I-" Rebekah tried to apologize but Naruto held up his hand.

"Take Lucien back to his den. I'll handle this." Naruto told her as he walked past them.

 **Next Morning**

Aurora was laying on her side in the middle of a patch of wild lavender, sobbing from what she witnessed the last night. Naruto watches her sadly from a hill far behind her, holding a folded piece of parchment with writing on both sides in his hand. He had planned to give this to her today anyway.

Naruto vamp-speeds toward Aurora, who hears the wind blow past her and sits up in alarm. However, Naruto actually ran past her, leaving behind only the letter he had written for her. She opens the letter and begins to read it.

' _I never meant for you to know me. I never meant to let anyone in. But then, perhaps I should not have kissed you. Not the first time. Certainly not the second. Or the many times after. There is a light in you_ _so pure and innocent,_ _it makes me feel like the man I once was... and forget the monster I am. I am forced to feed on blood to survive, and have damned another to my fate... You've seen what we do. We feed. We_ _kill._ _But what I am, you won't find in your castles library. As, while I named our species as vampires, my family and I are the first. But despite all that, I am still a man. With a man's desire and a man's love. No matter what may come between us, know that_ _I love you'_

Aurora finishes reading it and her heart is touched deeply, even as tears from earlier fall freely from her eyes.

 **That night**

Naruto was at their usual meeting spot, waiting patiently for her to either come alone or come armed with guards.

Naruto hears the door open and close gently, hearing only one pair of soft feet that he recognized. He turned around and smiled lovingly at Aurora as he got up and walked to her slowly. They stopped a few inches apart from each other. The air was thick with emotion, waiting to boil over.

Finally, Aurora spoke with the most loving expression she could muster, "I love you as well."

She pulled him down for a passionate loving kiss. They continued to kiss passionately as Naruto lifted her up in the air carried her back to her room so they could continue expressing their love in private.

 **1 ½ hours later**

Naruto and Aurora are lying naked in Aurora's bed after having just finished making love. Naruto is still braced on top of her as he smiles happily.

"Oh... wow...!" Aurora sighed happily. Naruto had been holding out on her previously in order to not expose himself. Yet with his secret as a vampire now known to her, he was not holding out on her as much when it came to their lovemaking.

"Now, that was fun!" Naruto said as he kissed from Aurora's shoulder up to her mouth, "Delightful... delirious... delicious fun."

Aurora hums happily, "Mmm... And yet, you would appear to want more. I fear I've not satisfied you. "

"You need not fear anything my love. I am immensely satisfied. 'Tis not your fault that I have tremendous stamina." Naruto said with a smile and he leaned closer to her face.

Naruto kisses her on the lips and Aurora giggles while Naruto laughs. Then, Aurora suddenly flips them over so Naruto is on his back against the pillows while she straddles his waist.

"I'm not fragile, you know. You do not have to treat me so gently." She told him. Now that she had a taste of what he could really do, she wanted to feel all of it. He was still holding out on her, but for a good reason.

"Oh Aurora, I do not wish to hold back when I'm with you." Naruto whispered as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I want to love you with every ounce of strength in my body when we are together like this."

"But," Naruto said, "I have to remember what I am. I am so strong that I can decapitate a man with a single slap and tear their bodies apart with little to no effort. I treat you, not as cracked glass that will break at the slightest touch, but as treasured lover that requires a gentler and more loving touch than what I use for my prey."

"Well, then make me like you! Do to me what you did to Lucien." Aurora requested of him.

Naruto is actually a little surprised at her request, not expecting it, then groans as he lays back. "Oh Aurora, you do not know what you ask of me." Naruto sighed. He _did_ want to turn her, but he was still unsure about it. With Lucien, it had been simpler. He knew Lucien would go after Tristan once he was healed up, and he saw no reason to stop him. But then again, Lucien was starting to show signs of mistrust towards Naruto.

"Well, I know we'd no longer have to hide our love- not from my father, my brother. Not from anyone. If I were like you, I would be beholden to no one, and we could be together, truly, with no boundaries." Aurora said, not truly understanding what he would be doing to her if they went through with it, but enough that they wouldn't have to hide their secret affair from the world.

"Aurora, listen to me," Naruto said as he stared her in the eye, "Yes, there are benefits to being a vampire. Yes, you'd be immortal apart from a few things, immune to the disease, and the throes of time. You would become strong and fast like my family, and you would experience everything in a new light. But there are downsides as well. First is that you would be a normal vampire. A decapitation or having your heart ripped out will still kill you. Werewolf Venom is toxic and lethal to a normal vampire and a wooden stake in the heart is fatal. The sun will burn you to death without a daylight ring. Vervain burns at the touch and prevent humans from being compelled if they wear it or ingest it. And we have to be invited into private homes, otherwise we literally cannot enter. Not to mention, you need to consume blood and there's the fact that your emotions will be heightened beyond that of a human. And I'm fairly certain a vampire can't have children."

"Truly?" She asked.

"With how many times a week we make love? You should have gotten pregnant by now. The fact that you are not…I can only assume that means that Vampires are incapable of creating new life."

Naruto sits up again so his torso is pressed against Aurora's, and he reaches up to run his fingers through her waist-length red curls. "Besides, you are beautiful and amazing just the way you are. Take, for example, these lovely long locks, hmm? Now, how did you manage to capture the scent of a summer's day in the tresses of your hair?"

"Do you know why I fell for you Aurora? It wasn't for your beauty, though that did draw me to you at first. I fell for you because of your compassionate, kind, selfless, and loving nature." Naruto said as he cupped her chin and they both looked lovingly into each others. "You don't need to be a vampire for me to love you."

Aurora looks at him intensely for a moment before kissing him. She pulled a bit and whispered sadly, "But I still want it. To be a vampire so I can be with you. Otherwise, I will grow old and die while you remain unchanged."

' _I suppose that is the inevitability of being in love with a vampire. You either turn so you can be with them, or you leave to spare them the heartbreak.'_ Naruto thought solemnly.

"Okay," Naruto said, "but before I do turn you, I want you to think long and hard about what I told you tonight before you make a final decision. I want you to be absolutely certain that this is what you want. Promise me."

"I promise," Aurora said.

"Now, let us turn our thoughts towards more pleasurable ones." Naruto said as he laid back on the bed and she leaned down and kiss him.

 **2 weeks later**

Naruto was in a dark cell experimenting on compulsion.

"Okay, so lets try something here. When I show you my vampire face, don't scream or move a muscle." He compelled the woman.

He showed his face and she did nothing.

Naruto then placed his hands the side of her head and they glowed red as he siphoned the magic compulsion away. He then showed his vampire face and this time, the woman screamed and tried to run. Naruto bit her throat and covered her mouth while he drank her blood.

 **Later that night**

Aurora was sitting on in the chapel, sobbing loudly and sniffling into the sleeves of her dress. After a moment, Naruto walks in with a large bouquet of wild flowers.

"I always thought the day of one's birth was an event to be celebrated." Naruto said in concern.

Aurora quickly wipes the tears from her cheeks. She sniffles, "And yet, I wish I'd not been born."

Naruto sits down next to her on the bench and looks at her with concern, placing a hand on hers and stroking the back of her hand lovingly, "What saddens you so?"

Aurora continued to cry, which made Naruto worried. "Aurora, what is it? Please, tell me." He pleads with her.

She told him through he sniffles, "The day of my birth is no occasion for joy. My mother died giving birth to me. That's my first act on this earth, was to kill the one who gave me life. It makes me cursed and broken, an abomination. I.."

Aurora breaks into sobs once again, and Naruto wraps his arm around her shoulders and holds her hand in his to comfort her.

"You believe that you are cursed, but you are not alone. There is a thing that I have done that I never told my family." Naruto took a deep breath and told her a condensed version of the truth about how Esther died, where he had been there when Mikael killed her.

"…And so I made him kill her." Naruto revealed.

Aurora gasped in shock from this confession, and Naruto's voice grew quieter as he continues talking until it becomes only a whisper. "Twice she birthed me- once as a bastard, and then once as a vampire. She crippled me in life so I couldn't defend myself against Mikael and again from becoming who I was meant to be, and then she turned her back on me in shame, as if it was my fault for how I was born. And so, I made Mikael kill her. And then I did something else that I haven't told the others about."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mikael had just put Esther in a coffin and clenched his fist in anger over what had happened._

" _I swear to you, bastard. That on my honor, my wife's grave, and the graves of my forefather's, I will not rest, until I have made you pay for what you have taken from me!" Mikeal shouted to the heavens._

 _Then he gasped, pain erupting in his chest, as an arm stuck out the front of his chest, Mikaels heart in hand._

" _Going to be a little difficult where you're going." Naruto whispered his ear as he pulled his arm back out as Mikael temporarily died._

" _That should keep him down for a few days." Naruto thought as he picked up Mikael's desiccated corpse._

 _He sped him out to a lake that would one day be called Lake Ontario, after wrapping him in thick rope, rowed him out to the middle of the lake, and dropped him in, watching as he sank beneath the surface. He then cursed himself, realizing he had forgotten to take the White Oak Stake from him. Naruto sighed as there was nothing he could do about it now, and rowed back to the shore before speeding back over to village, and together with Rebekah and Elijah, burned the village to cover their tracks and left for the old world._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"And we have been moving from place to place ever since. Until now. Until you. So, you see, however tormented you think you are, there is always someone out there that has it worse." Naruto admitted as he held her close to him.

Aurora is stunned by Naruto's regained her composure at the prospect of their shared grief. _ **"**_ Well, then, let us share this gift with each other! You will forever hold my deepest shame, and," Aurora caresses Naruto's face lovingly with her hand, "I... I will hold yours. Never again shall we speak them to another soul, and never again will they have any power over us."

Naruto was touched a little by Aurora's proclamation, and she pauses for a moment before continuing, "Would you think it too much of me to ask one more gift on my birthday?"

"I would give you the world." Naruto said sincerely.

"I have thought long and hard about what you told me weeks ago. I love you, Niklaus. When I am with you, I am at peace. I don't want to ever be parted from you. Not by my father or my brother, not by society or even the ravages of time." Aurora told him passionately.

"Can you live with it though? Not being able to have children with me?" Naruto asked, as he believed that could be a major deal-breaker.

"I have never felt the way I do about you with anyone else. With you, I feel as though I am whole. As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else. And if I truly wish to raise a child, we can adopt one as our own in the future. Please, turn me Niklaus." Aurora pleaded with him.

"Okay," Naruto whispered as he reached behind the bench and pulled out a goblet. He bit his hand, and made a fist, squeezing a good amount of his blood into the goblet.

"Drink all of it," Naruto told her as she took the cup and slowly drank the blood out of the goblet.

She placed the goblet down and said, "The next part I am admittedly, frightened of."

"I know. Dying and wondering if you will come back can do that. Do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded and he said, "Close your eyes. I will make it painless."

She closes her eyes and hold him close as he counts down,"3…2…1". At 1, he breaks her neck, killing her, and gently lays her down. He then grabs and compels a guard to stand in the room quietly and not move while he waited for Aurora to wake.

It was then that Rebekah Elijah walked in...for some reason. They saw the body of Aurora laying gently on the bench and Rebekah covered her mouth in horror. "Nik, wha-what is this? What have you done?" She demanded.

"I'm giving her what she wants." Naruto said.

"What she wants!? Nik, you've killed her!" Rebekah shouts.

"She drank goblet full of my blood. She's merely in transition." Naruto states.

"You've turned her!? Nik, we have many torments. None that I would dare wish on another." Rebekah shouted at him.

"Niklaus, she is the daughter of the man that owns this castle. Father will surely hear of this! We will have to leave now!" Elijah angrily said.

"Then it's a good thing I've already compelled every living human within a 10 kilometer radius to ignore and never speak of our feeding." Naruto revealed, shocking Rebekah and Elijah.

"What?" Rebekah and Elijah asked.

"I knew that teaching the new method was going to take time, especially with Kol and Lucien's lack of control, so I compelled everyone in this castle, in the town, and those living in the countryside with 10 Kilometers to ignore it. I have bought us another year here at least." Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to them.

"And as for Mikael? Well, I know for a fact he hasn't pulled himself out of that lake that I dropped him in yet." Naruto said.

"Niklaus, what do you mean?" Elijah said.

"Did I forget to mention that? Before we burned down the village to cover our tracks, I temporarily killed Mikael and dumped him in the deepest lake I could find. I had a witch check and she confirmed that Mikael is still drowning over and over again in that lake I dumped him in back in the New World, which means we can relax for a while." Naruto said.

"But Nik, she was human. She didn't have to suffer through what we have to. Why would you put her through that?" Rebekah asked.

Naruto turned to look back at Aurora and said, "Because that woman makes me feel things that no other woman has ever made me feel." Naruto even turned around and said, "Not even Tatia."

Elijah looked a little uncomfortable while Naruto continued, "This is the moment of truth every single one of us must face at some point. We are immortal apart from a weapon made of white oak. Aside from that, we will live until the end of time. Yet, when there is someone we love, we have a choice to make. Turn them if they are important enough and keep them in our life, or let them go to spare them the pain of being with someone who will never die. When you love someone as strongly as I love her, you will understand." Naruto turned around and walked back to Aurora. He stroked her face lovingly with one finger and a smile on his lips.

"She's going to wake up soon. The minute she turns, I imagine it's going to get very…uh, loud in here." Naruto said suggestively, causing Rebekah to good-heartedly roll her eyes.

Elijah smiled, seeing as there was nothing here for him to help with, and left. Rebekah watched Naruto with Aurora for a moment, wishing that she could find someone to love her the way Naruto loved Aurora, before leaving.

It was then that Aurora woke with a gasp. Naruto was instantly by her side. "Aurora," Naruto said.

"Nik, I have been remade into your equal." Aurora said happily, and Naruto chuckled.

"Getting ahead of yourself, love. One more step to make," Naruto said as he looked at the guard he had compelled earlier. "Come here." He ordered, and the guard walked over to them.

"Don't move, and don't make a sound." Naruto compelled him. Naruto then walked around and vamped out before biting the side of his neck and taking out a big chunk of flesh. Aurora sat up, the smell of the blood invading her nose, the desire to consume it overwhelming her.

"Drink, and then, we will be together forever," Naruto said and Aurora gripped the guard, licking his wound, which caused her to complete the transition and her true face emerged. She then bit the guard again and began to drink him dry. Naruto vamp sped over to the doors and locked them making sure that nobody would bother them.

Naruto walks back over to Aurora, who finishes her first meal and tosses the corpse of her victim aside. "Beautiful," Naruto said as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her lip.

"Yes, and now we need never be alone." Aurora agrees as she pulls Naruto down for another passionate kiss, biting his lip so hard she draws blood. When he pulls away, a dribble of blood running down his chin, Aurora's vampire face comes out, and she licks her bloody fangs with relish. Naruto's vampire face comes out as well, and he vamp-speeds them over to the nearby wall, where he pins her as he begins to kiss her roughly. After a moment, Aurora spins them, speeding them against one of the support beams, where Naruto's back slams against the stone as they continue to make out.

 **Hours later**

The two could be seen cuddling in Aurora's bed, as they had moved from the chapel into her room.

"That was so-" Aurora sighed pleasurably as she tried to find the right words.

"Amazing, satisfying, divine?" Naruto offered with a smirk and she playfully slapped his chest.

"All of that and more. Though I think the priest will be in a mood if he saw the mess we made on the altar." Aurora said.

"Yes, we are quite the sacrilegious couple, aren't we?" Naruto asked in amusement. "I can just hear it now. ' _Demons have defiled God's holy church! The end of times is near!'_ ".

The both of them laughed goodheartedly and they slept in each others arms.

 **2 years later**

 **1004 AD**

Naruto smiled in contentment. It had been three years since they came here. Three years since he made this place a home for them. Thanks to the massive amount of compulsions he had placed on the populace, he had been able to extend their stay, since Kol's eating habits were still very sloppy. He had stopped being friends with Lucien, as the former servant was getting more rabid, losing himself in his delusions of grandeur.

There was something else. Recently, whenever someone lies to him, he would hear a ringing in his ear and the back of his head. He was certain it was not a vampire ability, as none of the others seemed to have it, so he wagered it was the infamous werewolf ability of 'Lie detection'.

Aside from that, everything had been smooth. His relationships with his siblings were strong, and he had the love of Aurora, who had chosen him over her father and brother 2 years ago when he turned her. He was even ready to take it one step further with Aurora.

But he needed to do it soon. He had used a scrying spell and found that Mikael had managed to pull himself out of the lake yesterday, and would soon be scouring the New World for Naruto and his siblings. Mikael wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed though, so he probably wouldn't figure out they had gone back to the Old world for at least half a century, so that gave him plenty of time to come up with a contingency for Mikael.

But right now, he was enjoying himself, just spending time with Aurora during noon, picnicking in the meadow where they first began their relationship.

The two of them were sipping blood from chalices as they recounted tales of their bloodletting. "And do you remember the look on that poor mans face? When I compelled him to dance on his brother's corpse, yet understand what he was doing?", asked Aurora.

"The look on his face was priceless. Oh, then he proceeded to lose his lunch all over you, the nerve of the man," Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, he was very rude. He ruined my favorite dress" Aurora agreed.

Naruto sat up and grasped her hands. "I don't particularly enjoy having you go through those acts with me. But the worlds a cruel place, and the only way to survive it is to be crueler. One day, you will have to get those lovely hands of yours dirty, and I want you to be ready when that happens," He says as he kisses her hands.

"Well, you have been a wonderful teacher," Aurora said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Ohh, I'm a just teacher now, am I?" He teased back as he pulled her to him and flipped her on her back for a kiss while his hands trailed suggestively along her body.

"Oh, we're doing this now? And what if I did this," She asks suggestively as she kissed.

"Cry out for help," he smiles as he kisses her.

"And this?" She asks as she deepened their kiss while fondling his cock through his pants.

"Beg for mercy," He smiled before he flipped them over again so she was straddling his waist.

"There is something that I need to tell you." He whispered to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Mikael got out of his watery prison yesterday. He's going to eventually make his way back to the Old World. It may be prudent to leave soon." Naruto told her.

"Well, then I will come with you." Aurora said simply, not willing to abandon the love of her life.

"Would you?" Naruto said with a hopeful tone.

"Yes, my father is a monster and my brother will never let me be happy. I've even had to compel him a few times when he got on my nerves." Aurora admitted without shame.

"Well, that makes this easier." Naruto said to himself as he got up.

"I know that my family didn't grow up in the old world, but certain traditions were taught to us." Naruto said as he pulled out a small brown leather pouch from his breeches pocket.

"For example, if there was a woman that I loved, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life her, I would get down on one knee," Naruto says as he falls to one knee, "And present her with a ring."

He pulls the ring out of the pouch and places it in his open palm. "I made this myself," He says as she looks at the ring with tears of joy. It was a simple gold band with a diamond on the outer part of the ring and a smaller diamond on each side of the larger one. It was simplistic yet elegant.

"Aurora deMartel, I have loved you for so long that I cannot imagine my immortal life without you, and I don't want to. If you would have me, I would love you for the rest of eternity. Will you marry?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course," Aurora said as she hugged her new fiancée. The two stayed there, just basking in their happiness.

Unfortunately, that happiness was about to be soured.

 **That Night**

Finn rushed into their family's meeting in the courtyard, looking panicked as Rebekah, Elijah and Naruto look at him with concern. Finn furiously says, "I knew it would come to this! Be it Kol's antics or Niklaus's, or those creatures he has created."

Elijah worriedly asked, "What is it?"

"Word has spread. Travelers from afar talk of beasts who feed on blood, and if those country imbeciles know..." Finn ominously said.

"Father will come. We need to flee." Elijah said panicked.

Naruto was more concerned about Aurora and went to find her.

Elijah is about to go and get his stuff when a confused Aurora approached and asked, "Where are you going? "

He hurriedly told her, "Father is coming. We have to flee."

"Well, then I will come with you!" Aurora said.

Elijah shakes his head and says, "No. No, his curse is ours and ours alone to bear."

Aurora is hurt by that and protests, "But I am like you now."

"You are _not_ our blood." Elijah firmly states and Aurora scoffs.

"What difference does blood make? All this talk of your sacred family bond, when I know things about him that you never will, even that which weighs heaviest on his heart." Aurora declared, shocking the elder Mikaelson.

Elijah angrily walks over to Aurora, demanding, "What could you _possibly_ know about my brother that I do not? What, precisely, did my brother say to you?"

When she remained silent, he furiously stepped forward and compelled her, "SPEAK!"

After Aurora tells Naruto's secret about making Mikael kill Esther.

"He... He killed our... mother? Niklaus?" Elijah asks in shock.

Aurora, realizing what she's just done, begins to cry, ""Why did I tell you? I swore to him I would keep his secret."

Elijah is so distracted by processing this new information that he isn't paying attention to Aurora, muttering to himself. "So, he... he lied to me. He's lied to us all."

"And yet, I love him in spite of it." Aurora passionately said.

Elijah, now furious, once again lunges toward Aurora, grabbing her and forcing her against a pillar, "He does not deserve your love!"

Elijah compels her again while Aurora is powerless to resist, "You listen to me. You must only see him as the wretched, deceitful monster that he truly is."

Aurora, dazed, repeats his statement in a confused voice, " I see him as the monster that he is."

 **20 minutes later**

Naruto was in Aurora's room, explaining to her that they need to leave. "Run away with you? Leave my brother, this house?" Aurora oddly was saying.

"The world is bigger than this one castle. You'll see that when we leave," Naruto said, though he was curious why she was acting odd.

Aurora frowns and says, "How? As we hide, fleeing your brute of a stepfather? Always on the run, living like dogs? I think _not_."

"What? Who has turned you from me?" Naruto said, too in shock to recognize the ringing in the back of his head.

"No. I turned from _you_ , because I do not love you! I... I thought I did, but it's as if I see you clearly for the first time, and I find you a cruel, wretched thing. Pathetic, really, and unworthy of anyone's love, let alone mine. After all, your own mother turned against you. If she who gave you life could come to loathe you and then be snuffed out by your own hand, what hope is there for you? We are not alike, and I could never love you." Aurora said monotonously.

It was finally then that he recognized it. The ringing had gotten very loud, as if a gong had been hit right next to him. He realized that while it might seem like she was being truthful, everything she had said were lies. And that tone in her voice…

Suddenly, Naruto is very angry with himself. He should have recognized sooner. After all, she had been the expression of joy itself when he had proposed to her earlier and yet only hours later she's done a complete 180 about how she feels about him!?

"You've been compelled." Naruto realized as he closed the distance and placed both of his hands on her head and began to drain the magic of the compulsion away. Aurora cried in pain as it hurt tried to wrench his hands free but he was too strong, and drained the compulsion away. She collapsed to her knees when he did.

"Aurora?" he asked, hoping she was okay.

Suddenly, she burst into tears, and hugged her fiancée tightly, sobbing against his chest. Naruto hugged and rubbed her back as she begged for forgiveness, "Oh Nik, I'm so sorry. I…I couldn't stop the words flying out of my mouth- words I swore I would never tell to another living soul. He compelled me to give voice to your secret, then compelled me to despise you. "

"Shhh," Naruto whispered in ear. "You are okay. You are safe."

"But I need to know," Naruto said as he made her look at him with those beautiful teary eyes, "Who did this? Who compelled you to despise me?"

"Before you came to me, I saw your brother," She said between her sobs, "Elijah."

 **In the courtyard**

Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, and Kol were gathered.

"Where is Niklaus?" Elijah asked, expecting him to be back by now.

"I do not know. He probably went to find Aurora." Rebekah offered.

"Right, well then-" Elijah tried to say but was interrupted by and enraged roar.

"ELIJAH!" Naruto roared as he sped to Elijah and gave him a swift upper cut that sent him flying, knocking over a torch stand.

Naruto vamp sped over to Elijah as he was about to land, gripped him by the neck and slammed his face into the ground. Naruto kneed him in the face as Elijah got up. They both gripped each others shoulder's and Elijah headbutted him, causing Naruto to stagger. Naruto pushed him into a stone column. Elijah ducked as Naruto threw a haymaker, impacting the pillar and breaking off some of it as his fist went through it. Elijah kicked him in the side and leapt up, pushing off the pillar, and punched downward, hitting Naruto's face and causing his head to swivel. Elijah grabs him and throws him over his shoulder, sending Naruto flying into a wall.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE, BROTHER!" Naruto roared. "What you did to Aurora! What you tried to do to me! It was evil!"

"I'm was trying to protect this family!" Elijah shouted back. "Aurora is the sister of lunatic, and a powerful one at that. Father is in pursuit of us! What was I supposed to do!"

"You should have apologized for compelling her! Instead, you compelled her again! To make my fiancée despise me!" Naruto shouted, shocking all of his Mikaelson siblings as Naruto punched Elijah in the face. Elijah stumbled but recovered and kicked him in the stomach. Elijah nad Naruto gripped each other's opposing arms, struggling to overpower each other. Naruto let his vampire fangs out and bit Elijah, causing him to shout in pain. His head lowered and Naruto kneed him in the face, before leaping up and slamming both of his legs into Elijah's chest, making him fly towards the stone stairs. Naruto sped over to him right before he hit the stone stairs and slammed him fist into Elijah's face, making him it the ground, causing cracks to form on the stone tiles where Elijah collided.

"You know," Naruto growled, "Mikael might hate me, but he would only kill Aurora to hurt me. But compelling her to hate me? That's low, even for him. What possible justification could you have for trying to turn the woman I chose as my wife against me!?"

"You murdered our mother!" Elijah shouted, shocking Finn, Kol, and Rebekah.

"Oh, _that,_ " Naruto said in annoyance as Aurora came out onto the scene as stood next to him, hugging his arm. "What I told Aurora was a condensed version of the truth. Here's what really happened."

 **Flashback**

 _ **The day Esther died**_

 _Naruto was at the village of werewolves, learning about their ways and history. Night had fallen when Naruto smelt blood and quickly raced to the source only to find Ansel, the alpha of the werewolves impaled on a spike, causing his eyes to widen._

 _Naruto looked over Ansel and saw the resemblance between Niklaus and the man. With a growl he sped out of the clearing toward his old home._

 _ **Mikaelson Cottage**_

 _The Mikaelson children all had left as Mikael had returned covered in blood and proceeded to yell at their mother. "You made me think that whelp was mine! You've betrayed me and because of you Henrik is dead!"_

 _"You can't put that on me! What happened with Henrik was an accident!" Esther yelled only to be slapped by Mikael._

 _"An accident! The bastard took him from us, and when I find him. I will rip his head off!" Mikael yelled before he turned to leave but heard a gurgle and turned to see that Naruto had arrived and was choking Esther with one outstretched hand, glaring at him._

 _"You murdered my birthfather." Naruto growled having actually looked forward to meeting Ansel._

 _"Release her!" Mikael yelled rushing forward with the White Oak stake extended forward but Naruto moved Esther in the path of the strike, so that Mikael stabbed his wife in the heart causing the couple to go wide eyed._

 _"Now, you lost someone too." Naruto said, speeding off as Mikael cradled Esther's corpse._

 **Flashback end**

"When I came upon them that night, Esther was being beaten by Mikael." Naruto told them, as they listened to him in shock. "And yes, I moved her in the way of Mikael's attempt to stake me, but none of you know what stake it was."

"It was a White Oak Stake, the only thing that can kill us!" Naruto exclaimed as they were all enraptured. "I may have panicked a little and moved the closest thing in my reach to stop it from reaching me, which just happened to be Esther. I'm certainly not broken up about it. Like you, Elijah, she had a hand in crippling me as a hybrid." Elijah lowered his head in shame at that. He didn't have the courage to stand up to Mikael when it mattered most.

"And then, before we became vampires, before I was even an adult, there was this," Naruto said as he flicked his hand and the Starling necklace appeared. "Do any of you recognize it?"

"That's the starling necklace mother made for you as a boy." Finn said as he had watched her give it him.

"Yes, it's the same necklace. And whenever I gripped it tight, it would call her to me. However this necklace had a far more nefarious purpose than that." Naruto said. "Did you know that werewolves, even untriggered, excel in physical tasks? For example, all untriggered werewolves are great hunters. Yet, I could not shoot a bow to save my life. It was after what happened some weeks before we became vampires, that I began to suspect why that was."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Klaus's pained cries can be heard throughout the forest. Esther rushed toward the sound of his voice until she finds him. He was pinned to a tree with Mikael's sword, which had impaled him through the shoulder._

" _Tell me what happened!" Esther asked worriedly._

" _I challenged him." Klaus said in pain._

" _What were you thinking?" Esther said as she began applying pressure to Klaus's shoulder._

" _I thought if I could just best him, just once, he would see that I am worthy." Klaus weakly said._

" _You need to hold still!" Esther said in a panicked voice. She struggles a bit but was able to pull the sword out and_ _dropped it onto the ground and immediately begins pulling bundles of moss from the tree, which she uses as a rudimentary bandage for his wounds._

 _Klaus groans in pain and Esther tells him, "Niklaus, calm down! Everything is going to be fine."_

 _Klaus tells her what happened as he held up the Starling necklace, "He laughed at my challenge. He said he would take this from me_ _a_ _s a prize, after defeating me. We began to fight, and he knocked me down. He cut the bird from my neck, and I grew so angry, I hit him. Again, and again. I cut him!"_

" _What happened next?" Esther asked with a sense of dread at what might have happened._

" _The look on his face, I'd never seen it before. And I was so proud. Mother, I held this up." Klaus holds up the necklace, "to show him I kept my prize. And then, he- Why would he-?"_

" _Your father, in his rage, struck you with his sword?" Esther asked._

" _I wouldn't let him take this from me. It was your gift to me!" Klaus exclaimed._

" _You're a good boy, Niklaus. You did the right thing." Esther said._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"It was while we were here that I took this to a witch and told her what the incantation was." Naruto said, though really, he had inspected it himself. "That was when I learned the necklaces true purpose."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Right before she called Klaus into the room, she cast a spell upon it._

" _Onon de es sinj unctas, on gu ol de"_ _Esther chanted._

" _Promise me you will wear it always." Esther later requested of the young Klaus._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"It wasn't meant to protect me. It made it so I could never get angry and suppressed my physical abilities. I mean, think about it for a moment. Ever since I wore the necklace, I struggled to do anything physically demanding. Yet the moment I lose it, I get angry and I'm able to best Mikael, the best warrior in our village? It should have been obvious. Esther made me weak and docile, everything that Mikael hated, and left me to suffer at his hands, my life constantly in danger every time he beat me. And to think, I actually liked this necklace," Naruto said nostalgically as he threw it in one of the nearby torches.

"If even his own wife wasn't safe from Mikael's wrath, what chance do you think any of you have on your own? He has a white oak stake. He will use it to hold you hostage and keep you in line, and if you disobey him, he'll kill you. So, are you with me, or would you prefer to take your chances with your abusive father?" Naruto asked.

They all stood still as statues. Rebekah was the first to move join him. Kol was the next. Finn and Elijah were last to join him, though Finn was because he had nowhere to go and Elijah was out of guilt.

"Alright then," Naruto said. "Get ready, we leave tonight. Elijah, Rebekah, both of you stay, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Kol and Finn slowly left to get their stuff.

Elijah tried to apologize to Naruto, "Niklaus, I-" Naruto held up a hand to stop him.

"I am not interested in hearing any excuses, Elijah. What you tried to do was cruel and it was wrong." Naruto looked at the solemn and regretful expression on Elijah's face and sighed, "If you want to make up for it, go find Tristan, turn him, make him kill his father and then compel him to think he's you. I'm going to do the same to Lucien. Rebekah, I need you to go turn that girl Lucien took a liking to in the last month. I think her name was Serena. Turn her and compel her to think she is you."

"What are you planning to do Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"They will be decoy's, to draw Mikael's attention away from us. They will lead him on a wild goose chase around the world while we live out our lives in relative peace," Naruto said.

Rebekah left to find the girl and Elijah moved to look at Naruto as he held Aurora to him. Elijah sighed in shame. Naruto had been right. What Elijah had tried to do was worse than anything Mikael would have done.

' _I swear I will earn your forgiveness and redeem myself in your eyes, brother. Both for this, and for helping seal your hybrid nature away,'_ Elijah silently vowed as left to enact Naruto's plan.

 **Chapter End**

 **Serena will take Aurora's place in the trinity that would have consisted of Lucien, Tristan and Aurora. She will be played Blake Lively.**


	3. Apocrypha, The Brotherhood, and Downfall

**Chapter 3- Apocrypha, The Brotherhood, and Downfall  
**

 **1050 AD**

 **Tuscany**

Naruto looked out of the balcony of his castle as he stared out in to the night. He was thinking about the vampire population. In the last few years, the number of vampires has doubled and increasing faster than it could be contained. He needed to do something about that and soon.

But right now he had other things to concern himself with, like his wife Aurora deMartel Mikealson, who walked into their bed chambers. Naruto only had to turn around before his lips were assaulted by his wife's.

 **Lemon**

Naruto, and Aurora kissed each other kissing passionately when, Naruto slipped away from the kiss and started to lay kisses on Aurora's open neck as he groped her ass. Aurora squirmed under his touch as her own hand started running through his hair. She mewled as Naruto kept kissing her neck while his hands started to roam over her body.

The two kept kissing as they continued to moan into each other's mouths as they made their way over to the bed. Before long, the level of clothing she and Naruto had on started to frustrate her.

Naruto kept his workings going as he felt Aurora pull away from him, and grab the collar of his tunic before she tore it off of his body, and tossed the destroyed clothing aside before she pulled Naruto into another kiss. Naruto ripped the back of her dress open all the way down to her waist and she slipped out of it to reveal her naked glory to him and pushed him onto the bed before she straddled him.

"I cannot stand all this clothing! I need you." Aurora growled. Naruto smiled up at Aurora as she started to grind herself along his hardening cock before he kissed her stomach up to her breasts and took her left nipple into his mouth.

Aurora 's breath hitched as Naruto's free hand came up and started to knead her right breast before she used her vamp speed to slide off the bed while taking Naruto's pants with her. Once she had them off, she threw them into a corner, as her free hand started to slowly pump his member eagerly.

Naruto smiled as he meet eyes with Aurora while she continued to stroke Naruto's cock, before she brought her other hand up and began to play with Naruto's large balls, causing him to moan, as she kept her twisting her hand and jerking him off as she started to fondle his ball sack.

After 20 seconds of fondling his balls and stroking him, Naruto was full mast at 10 inches long, 3 inches thick. He pulled her back onto the bed and flipped them over so she was on her back and he positioned himself above her as she spread her legs.

Naruto kissed her neck, before he thrust forward and speared his cock into her pussy, causing Aurora 's back to arch and scream slightly as she was penetrated. The tightness and wetness of her pussy, causing him to moan, before he nipped at her neck, and ear.

Aurora grabbed his face, before she pulled him into another kiss, as she started to roll her hips. Naruto groaned before he slowly pulled out of Aurora's hot pussy until just his head was resting in her and then plunged back in. He started a slow rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back in before he started to pick up his pace.

Aurora loved the feeling of Naruto's cock pounding into her but after being away from her one true love for a week, she wanted to be fucked stupid. As if reading her mind, Naruto's hip became a blur, as Aurora moaned when he hit her cervix she leaned up, and nipped at his neck. When she climaxed she vamped out, and bit into Naruto's neck.

Naruto continued to piston in and out of her pussy before another orgasm ripped through Aurora's body as he kept thrusting into her G-spot. Once she came down from her second orgasmic high, Aurora, using her speed and strength to flip Naruto over so that she was on top, before she started to ride him.

Naruto moaned before he leaned up and kissed her. Before moving to her neck and biting, her, drinking some of her blood, which caused her to scream in pleasure as she climaxed for a third time, and Aurora rode him faster than before as he started to thrust up into her. After a minute when he felt her clamp down on his member, he thrust his member into her cervix, before he shot his load into her baby chamber which sent her tight sheath into another round of convulsing.

 **Lemon end**

After another 2 hours of fucking, Aurora laid down on Naruto's chest, as she placed soft kisses on his chest "I love you." Aurora said happiness clear in her voice.

"As I love you." Naruto replied as he pulled the covers over them.

"There is something that I need to talk about to you about." Aurora whispered as she lay her head against his chest.

"What is it, love?" Naruto asked.

"I consider myself truly blessed to be your wife, Naruto. But I have always known that deep down, you were never a 1 woman man. I know while I can keep up with you as a Vampire, your sexual appetite has only grown stronger and stronger as we have grown older."

"I don't need any other women. I love you just as strongly as when I proposed to you. You are the woman I chose as my wife. I only need you." Naruto told her passionately and with love.

"And I love you all the more for it, but I know you are hiding the fact that you are no longer fully satisfied with our sessions for my sake. I mean, I know I satisfy you greatly, but your still rearing to go while I eventually get worn out. I want you to know that I've come to terms with it." Aurora told lovingly.

"…..Are you telling me to go out and get myself a harem?" He asked hesitantly for clarification.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you. As long as you still love me and never leave me, I can live with sharing you with the other women that I know will fall in love with you. And the occasional single encounters are acceptable as well."

"…Okay, fine. But I'm not gonna start on this right away." Naruto said and he and Aurora slept in each other's arms.

 **1 week later**

"Thank you all for coming." Naruto said as Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Aurora, and the 10 covens of witches, 60 vampires, and the BasRoq, Malraux, and Deepwater packs of werewolves that were loyal to Naruto gathered in his throne room. Naruto had saved the covens and werewolf packs from persecution and they pledged their loyalty to him.

"What is you wanted to speak about, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"The Vampire population is starting to explode. If something is not done and soon, the vampire population will be too big to hide from the humans and the majority of humans will become aware of the supernatural world, something we cannot allow." Naruto said.

"What can we do it about that though, my lord?" One of the werewolves asked.

"The Supernatural world has nothing to govern it. In the past, this has worked out well due to their only being witches and werewolves. But the world is getting too big for that to continue. This organization that we create today will be made up of Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, and any supernatural species that wishes to join our ranks and proves loyal. Our mission will be to govern the Supernatural world and protect it from the humans, by making certain that they never discover it, and putting down any supernatural creature that threatens to expose it to the humans or breaks our laws." Naruto told.

"My love, what will we call this organization?" Aurora asked.

"I'm so glad you asked dear. This organization will be called **Apocrypha."** Naruto said as he laid the foundation for what would become the most powerful congregation of supernatural beings.

 **1114 A.D.**

 **Tuscany, Italy**

Naruto, and Elijah walked into the Town's Square, as Alexander, a vampire hunter, was on stage with an audience surrounding him. There were several people tied up to wooden poles and staked through the chest on the stage, Alexander paced the stage talking to the crowd "These demons live among you. Passing as human." he said loudly as Naruto and Elijah stopped in the middle of the square and watched what was going on as Alexander approached a box on the stage "So, witness with your own eyes."

Breaking the lock on the box the door fell open and a bewildered man stumbled out wondering what was going on, only to start burning in the sun, before he was set ablaze by the burning heat burning to death.

Elijah watched before he leaned his head toward his brother and said "He's putting on quite the show."

"He is a snack. I could eat him for lunch." Naruto said.

"Still you should heed the warning. With Kol in the east, discretion has become difficult. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading." Elijah replied.

"Only among other supernaturals, but if you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle our brother." said Naruto as he and Elijah watched Alexander walk over to Finn, who greeted him like an old friend.

 **That afternoon**

Naruto, Elijah, Alexander, and Finn were gathered around a table partaking in a feast, as a maiden poured them some wine "I am unaccustomed to such luxury." Alexander said.

Elijah putting a grape in his mouth chewed and rubbed his hands together before he said "Well, it's the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth. We're curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade."

"We are but five men bound by fire by a witch to a single cause; the destruction of all vampires." Alexander said

"So how do you hope to achieve this?" Finn asked

"We have the ultimate weapon which no vampire can survive." Alexander said with a look of absolute glee on his face, before he saw Rebekah walking in the garden, and his gaze stayed on Rebekah for a long moment.

 **Next week**

Naruto, Elijah, Kol, Finn, and Rebekah were gathered with the Five at their home for a feast. Naruto did not trust Finn. Him and Finn had been at each other's throats for sometime and this parties was suspicious. He told Aurora to stay home because he had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

They enjoyed the feast so far, and now it was time for a toast.

"My friends and my brothers in arms. A toast to friendship, family and the eventual end of the vampire race." Alexander said as they all drank.

It was then that Naruto and his siblings coughed up the wine. His mouth burned and he could feel his throat closing forcibly. "Vervain and h-hemlock." Naruto said as he struggled to breath before he was stabbed in the back with a stake. They had not been able to smell it because it was hidden within the scent of the sweet wine. Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and Kol were all desiccated with silver daggers in their chest.

Alexander came up to Naruto and stabbed downward with a silver dagger. Naruto caught his hand but played it off as being too weak and allowed Alexander to slowly gain ground.

"W-Who sold us o-out?" Naruto demanded, while pretending to be weakened.

"It was Finn. He hated being a filthy vampire and wanted to die, so he told us about you. Don't worry, once we complete our true mission, we will help all like you die." Alexander said as he pushed the blade into Naruto's chest and he desiccated.

Alexander and his friends cheered as they gathered the vampires up in a separate room. "Come my brother's, let us continue the feast."

A few minutes in, Naruto woke up and pulled the dagger out. He looked at the dagger and saw ash residue. He liked it a little bit and spit it out.

"White Oak Ash." Naruto growled in anger.

As they enjoyed their feast, they didn't bother to check on the Originals. The door then flew open and they began to wonder what was up.

Suddenly, a burning fist punched it's way through one hunter's chest destroying his heart. Naruto pulled his fist out of the hunter and picked up his sword.

"No!" One of the brothers before Naruto threw the sword, which impaled the hunter in the chest, the force knocking him off his feet and impaling him to the nearby wall.

Naruto spun and ducked under a wild sword swing and pivoted until his back was against the hunter's back. He reached behind with one arm, and jerked the hunter's head backwards, violently snapping his neck. Naruto let the body drop to the ground as blood pooled in the hunter's mouth.

Naruto caught a sword aimed at his face between the palms of his hands before he wrenched it out of the hunters grasp. He gripped the hilt of the blade and swung it in an arc, decapitating the 4th hunter.

Naruto saved Alexander for last as he kicked him into the wall. Naruto sped over to him and picked him up by his collar. Alexander, desperate to get away, tried to punch him, only for Naruto to catch the fist, and pulled Alexanders middle finger so far back that he ripped it off halfway, exposing the bone. Naruto then kicked his leg out, dropping Alexander to one knee before kicking his face into the wall three times. He pressed his foot against the hunter's chest right of above the sternum, collapsing his entire chest. Naruto then punched Alexander in the face several times and slammed Alexander's head against the wall before he charged blue lightning in his hands and discharged it into Alexander's head, who screamed as his head exploded into a thousand pieces of blood and gore.

Naruto stood up and looked at the hunters. _'Where they did they get the ash of the White Oak tree from?'._

Naruto knelt down over the hunter whose neck he snapped. He let his true face out and bite down hard on the hunters neck, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were completely red. No irises or pupil, only red sclera. He saw the mans entire memories, including the Bennet Witch that created them to kill someone called Silas. He would have to investigate as it didn't seem like they were created for the purpose to kill Vampires. They were too weak to be very effective.

Naruto also made a mental note to bring the Bennett Coven to heel and into Apocrypha or destroy them completely. He would not have this stupid shit happening again. He should have tracked them down when he created Apocrypha and because he didn't, now he has to do damage control by turning vampires and witches into fiction so humans by large don't become aware of them. Well, better late than never.

He walked to the room to pull the daggers out of his siblings, but paused for a moment when he saw the corpses of the hunters standing behind him for a moment. Blinking, they vanished from sight, and thinking that it was nothing, he paid it no mind.

 **Meanwhile in Hungary**

Tristan, Lucien and Serena were all sitting in the parlor of the house they were currently staying. None of them had said a word for a long while. Lucien was holding Serena and stroking her hair while Tristan concentrated on his third bottle of wine. 112 years they had lived the lives of someone else. 112 years had been stolen from them. They had been used like their lives wouldn't matter. To Tristan, that however wasn't the worst part. Aurora… She had chosen the Originals, chosen Naruto, over her own brother. She had betrayed him in the worst way possible.

"Well…" Lucien murmured after a very long silence. "Wasn't that a fun century.",

"They deserve to pay," Tristan continued and took a long gulp out of his bottle.

"I agree," Serena murmured. "I want Elijah, Rebekah, and Niklaus to suffer."

"They all will suffer," Lucien stated, his voice held no emotion.

"Sounds good to me," Tristan huffed and handed Lucien the bottle. "Drink, 'brother'?"

Normally Lucien would have refused, but now he took the bottle and emptied it with one long gulp. Naruto…he made a vow to find him and make him pay. No matter how long it would take.

 **1 year later**

 **England**

"Well, this is the place." Naruto said as he found the cottage that the Bennet witch that created the Brotherhood of the Five lived, as she was living in the area of Britain that would one day be known as Plymouth.

When Naruto awoke his siblings, he told them that Finn had been the one who sold them out to the Brotherhood. Finn had betrayed them, and Naruto managed to convince Kol, Elijah and Rebekah that Finn deserved to remain daggered and they went along with it.

64 years ago, the Mikaelson siblings learned of his true origins, how he was from a different world and how he was supposed to be their sibling from the beginning but since Klaus was untriggered before, he couldn't emerge. Klaus awakening his gene, then getting cursed and having his werewolf side sealed allowed Naruto, the true personality, to emerge and take over. They had taken awhile to get over it but they all accepted it. All except Finn. Now that he thought about it, that was probably when Finn started being disloyal.

Anyway, the Hunter's Curse had given him problems when he started to hallucinate, but after he had his Apocrypha witches confirm that it was just a magical curse, he siphoned it away and that was the end of that.

' _Now, to deal with the errant Bennett witch.'_ Naruto thought angrily. He turned around to his wife and the two witches he had brought with him. "Stay hidden until I call you." They nodded and hid in the tree's while Naruto approached the cottage.

He knocked on the door and the Bennett witch opened up on the other side and was immediately on guard, knowing who this is.

"Hello there, little Bennett." Naruto smirked.

"You…what are you doing here?" The Bennett demanded.

"Well, I think it's time we had a little chat. You've been a naughty little witch. Now, how about you show me some proper manners and invite me in?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so monster." The Bennett witch said as she slammed the door in his face.

"Really? Guess we have to do this the hard way." Naruto said as he raised his hands and spoke his incantation. " **Cha robh feum sam bith air cuireadh** **".** His eyes glowed as red as his spell took effect.

Naruto raised his leg and kicked the door down. He groaned as the Bennett cast an aneurysm spell on him, but he cast a quick spell to cancel out the spell. He then vamp sped over to her gripped her by the neck and threw her out into the open forest.

"You just had to make this difficult, didn't you?" Naruto said as he stalked closer her.

"Stay away from me, you monster!" the Bennett shouted as she used telekinesis to send him flying away.

Naruto landed and slammed his hand on the ground, causing roots to rise out of the ground and wrap tightly around her arms, legs, and fingers, while wrapping around her neck and waist as well.

"What is this? How are you doing this?" She demanded.

"Well the roots thing is a secret. As for the lack of invitation…well, my mother may have sealed my werewolf side, but she neglected my other heritage, so I'm still the Original Hybrid, just not a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid." Naruto said.

"No," she muttered in shock and anger, "You are an aberration of nature!"

"Say's the one listening to nosy spirits who stick their noses where they don't belong." Naruto said, as he found spirits to be particularly annoying that do exactly what he just said.

"Now, let's find out why," Naruto bit down on her throat, causing her to scream as he saw her entire life. He then understood why she did it as well as the whole story between Silas and Qetsiyah.

"So, you broke the laws I placed down on supernatural beings because some dead ancestor of yours with a grudge against her ex-fiancee told you to? You really are dumb, aren't you?" Naruto said as he wiped his lips of blood.

"Witch's are servants of nature. We keep the balance." The Bennett witch gritted.

"Not anymore, you don't" Naruto said as he slapped her head right off.

"Are the two of you angry with me?" Naruto asked as Aurora came out as well as Zoe Bennett( **Zoe Kravitz)** and Nathalie Bennett( **Nathalie Emmanuel)** stepped out of the trees. They had been this Bennett's younger sisters, who had found him while he was searching for the Bennett witch that created the Brotherhood of the Five and begged him to not exterminate the whole line as had he been leaning towards. In exchange for only killing the one Bennett, Zoe and Nathalie would join Apocrypha, along with their 5 collective children, and their lines would serve him and Apocrypha for as long as the Bennett Line shall last.

"Not truly. She cast us out of the family simply for agreeing with the laws you place down on the Supernatural world." Nathalie said.

"It's not like it was asking for much. Not revealing the supernatural world to large groups of humans should be a given. Plus, her actions will have far-reaching negative consequences for a great many witches and innocent human women, so no. We are not angry with you," Zoe said as she looked at her sister's corpse and her true face came out.

Apparently, Naruto had the ability to make normal witches into Heretics, with the added ability that they gain siphoning powers. But only if they were turned by his blood in a special ritual. If any normal vampire of his line tried to turn them, they would just be normal vampires.

Zoe and Nathalie requested this of him after 6 months of being in Apocrypha so they could continue to watch over their family and teach every generation that is to come. It also came with the benefit that they became a part of his harem.

"Well, ladies," Naruto said as he pulled them to him as they rested their heads on his shoulders, "Let's get your families grimoires, so the four of us can head back to the castle and have some fun tonight."

Oh yeah, he was gonna have fun tonight.

 **1204 AD**

 **Constantinople**

Fire burned all around the city. It was the 4th Crusade and the city was currently being sacked and pillaged by the crusaders. But they were just a distraction. For Mikael had heard a rumor that his bastard of a step son had come to the city and he was eager to kill him for good.

Mikael had already slaughtered the majority of the Strix. Elijah had gathered them with the intention of eventually bringing them into Apocrypha, something that Naruto didn't really have a problem with, as the vampires had the smallest representation in Apocrypha after he added the Paxon and Poldark packs to their ranks, but then their excessive feeding drew Mikael to Constantinople.

Apocrypha was already safe as they had numerous bases all over Europe now, and Naruto had come to Constantinople with the intention of inspecting the Strix and seeing if they could become a part of Apocrypha, but then he realized that Mikael had been drawn here because of them, he rejected the idea, while ordering Elijah to get Rebekah and Kol to safety while he dealt with Mikael. Elijah tried to convince Aya, his lover, to come with them but she refused and Elijah chose to protect his family, but vowed to come back for Aya after they were safe.

Naruto sat patiently reading a book in the Forum of Constantine, his Musha Dragon Black Katana tied to his hip as he waited patiently in his armor inspired by his trip through China and Japan from 1150 to 1153, though he was lacking the helm.

Mikael finally showed up as the flames got closer to the great palace.

"It's been a long time, Boy." Mikael derisively said as he was decked out in Crusader Armor.

"About time you got here. I got so bored of waiting that I finished Sun Tzu's _Art of War_." Naruto said as he placed his book down.

"I half expected you to be running away like you did with the rest of your siblings." Mikael taunted.

"I ran? Have you forgotten already how I defeated you in less than a minute after you convinced my whore of a mother to seal away my werewolf side and how I killed you and dropped you in that lake for 3 years? Or how you chased my little decoys for 30 years after my little compulsion wore off? I never ran from you Mikael. I've been waiting patiently for you to finally find me." Naruto said, making Mikael grit his teeth in anger at being reminded of his humiliations at the bastards hands. Bad enough that the bastard, who until his werewolf nature was sealed away, had never fought back before, defeated him so easily, but then he kills him and dumps him in an 800 foot lake, where he died every hour from drowning for 3 years, then it took 60 years to figure out they had gone back to the old world, and another 79 years to figure out that he had been duped on purpose and he had been on a wild goose chase ever since.

"Don't you talk about you're mother like that! It's your fault she's dead!" Mikael yelled as he drew his sword.

"When I came upon you that night, I found you beating her, so I hardly think you are in a position to care. Besides, it's not my fault you couldn't stop your stab." Naruto said as he drew his katana.

"You die today, bastard!" Mikael shouted in rage as he vamp sped over to Naruto. He brought his sword down in an arc but Naruto raised his sword to block it.

"Me, die?" Naruto mocked, "You must have me confused with your wife!" Naruto maneuvered his sword out of the way and backhanded him into the air for several feet.

Naruto advanced quickly in a dash, his feet barely touching the ground, and swung his sword down at the viking's head. Mikael blocked it with a grunt. He shoved Naruto back and swiped at his stomach, which Naruto parried. Naruto sliced Mikael's neck, but Mikael blocked with a vertical guard. Mikael swung his sword down with two hands as hard as he could. Naruto did not attempt to block it, instead used his superior foot work to maneuver out of the way. Naruto then tried to end it by stabbing Mikael in the chest, but Mikael parried him.

Naruto's attacks began to resemble a flurry of blades as Mikael managed to match his speed but was pushed back slowly until his back hit the wall. Mikael kicked Naruto in the stomach as he let the barrier down, which sent him into the air, but Naruto flipped around in the air, landing on his feet, and quickly unleashed a powerful gust of wind from his hand, sending Mikael crashing into the wall.

Naruto vamp sped over to Mikael and delivered a two-handed downward sword swing on him, which the viking blocked from his kneeling position. Mikael forced Naruto off and managed to get to his feet before he was immediately assaulted again by Naruto's brutal, flurry of attacks. Mikael was forced to stay on defense.

Naruto used a uppercut with his sword to knock Mikael's sword out of his hands, but the viking deflected the blade, and spun to regain position. Naruto brought his sword down on Mikael's with one hand, which was blocked, before spinning around, his twirling sword meeting Mikael's two times, before Naruto finished his spin and sliced at Mikael's chest, which was blocked. Naruto swiped at Mikael's legs, which was parried, before swinging to decapitate the viking, though Mikael managed to block it, and force Naruto's blade to the side. Mikael stabbed at Naruto's chest and Naruto parried him. Mikael grabbed Naruto's free hand before he brought his blade down. Naruto brought his blade up and defended himself in the awkward position. Naruto blasted Mikael with a quick burst of blue lightning, forcing him off and allowing Naruto to regain his position.

Naruto's storm of strikes and slices fell upon Mikael and forced him across the Forum. Naruto and Mikael locked blades for a moment and Naruto maneuvered it out the way.

Naruto brought his sword down in a one-handed overhead strike while channeling lightning through his blade. The enhanced katana sliced through Mikael's sword like butter and cut through his chainmail, ribcage and left lung. Then he chopped Mikael's right leg and arm before he threw him against the wall of a nearby building, holding him with one hand by the neck.

Mikael then pulled out the White Oak Stake and tried to stab Naruto in the heart but Naruto grabbed the wrist and held him there.

"So, you brought it after all." Naruto said, very happy with this.

"I…will…kill…you, bastard!" Mikael growled as he struggled to breath with Naruto's hand wrapped around his throat.

"You first," Naruto said before he broke Mikael's wrist and grabbed the stake before he stabbed Mikael in the heart, causing Mikael to scream in pain. Naruto placed his hand on Mikael's chest and breaks off a small piece of the stake that isn't buried in the bastards heart.

Naruto pocketed it away as Mikael's body burns to ash. He examined the piece that he broke off. Too small to be used as a weapon but definitely big enough for a certain spell he had in mind.

As he walked away, whistling as he tossed the White Oak in one hand, a jar containing Mikael's ashes in the other and the city burning around him, he didn't notice that Mikael's limbs that he cut off did not burn and somebody had grabbed them.

 **New World**

 **1205 AD**

"My love, what are we doing here?" Aurora asked as she had come with him on a trip to his old home while Rebekah and Elijah managed his empire.

"There is something I have been planning for you for the last century, Aurora." Naruto said as they walked into the forest until they came upon a stone pillar with a stone goblet.

"What is this place?" Aurora asked as it didn't seem special.

"This is hallowed ground. Where it all began. Where my mother created the Vampire race under the shade of the infamous White Oak Tree and turned us into vampires." Naruto explained.

"And you mean to replicate that spell? For me? You intend to make me an Original?" Aurora asked.

"I intend to do more than make you into an Original. I'm going to upgrade both of us. Took me a six months to figure out how." Naruto said as he bit his hand and squeezed until he had enough of his blood in the chalice.

"Blood of a powerful Mikaelson Warlock." Naruto said as he pulled out the small piece of the White Oak stake he had taken from when he killed Mikael. "Then I had to get this." He dropped it in.

"What about your siblings?" Aurora asked.

"I would make some for Elijah, Rebekah and Kol, but I only have enough White Oak for the two of us. If I ever find more, I'll give them the upgrade as well." Naruto said as he pulled a small leather satchel filled with some of Mikeal's ashes.

"The ashes of an Original Vampire killed by White Oak." Naruto said as dumped them in.

"And finally, the magic of the Old Religion, a powerful lost form of magic practiced by the Morgana Pendragon, the Druids, and Merlin himself in the time Camelot." Naruto announced as his eyes glowed red. "With this, I will perform a spell that will not only make you an Original, it will take away our weakness to Wood and White Oak, and you will be able to access the powers of Ancient Vampires much earlier."

"Now, please stand back. I need to concentrate." Naruto said as Aurora did so and he closed his eyes and began chanting. **"Dèan ann an òrdugh, Thoir Dearmad gu fiodh mòr, Tabhartas Cumhachd nan Eun. Dèan ann an òrdugh, Thoir Dearmad gu fiodh mòr, Tabhartas Cumhachd nan Eun. Dèan ann an òrdugh, Thoir Dearmad gu fiodh mòr, Tabhartas Cumhachd nan Eun. Dèan ann an òrdugh, Thoir Dearmad gu fiodh mòr, Tabhartas Cumhachd nan Eun."**

Naruto opened his eyes and they glowed red as blue flames rose into a pillar from the cup for a minute before they receded leaving only a dark blue liquid in the stone chalice.

Naruto pulled out two chalices and filled them until every drop of the liquid was in the chalices. He handed one to Aurora. They clinked their goblets and drank every last drop.

"Now what?" Aurora asked.

"Now, the final step is to die by a wooden staking." Naruto said as he pulled a stake handed it to his wife while taking out his own. He prepared to stab himself when he noticed she was hesitating.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and she nodded.

"Then on three. One, Two, Three." Naruto said as they both plunged the stakes into their hearts and they desiccated.

A few minutes later they woke up gasping. Naruto rose first and his true face emerged, which the only that changed was that his sclera stayed white and his irises were now searing red.

"How do you feel, wife?" Naruto said as he leaned next to her. She looked at him with her true face, which sported the same normal sclera and searing red irises as her husband.

"Magnificent." She said she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist.

"Happy Anniversary, darling," Naruto said as they shared a kiss.

 **Chapter End**

 **Naruto's armor when he fought Mikael was a full set, minus the helm, of Lannister Armor but it had no lion motifs and was all black.**

 **Mikael is not going to stay dead as the Other Side is famous for letting people come back but he will be dead for a few centuries.**

 **Since Naruto is a Siphoner, a certain Twin's Coven will become his enemy.**

 **I put the Old Religion part because there will be some Merlin tie-in's in the next chapter.**

 **Ancient Vampires or Vampire that Reach the age of 500 gain access to the following abilities:**

 **Weather Control**

 **Elemental Manipulation**

 **Animal Control**

 **Shapeshifting**

 **Illusion**

 **Vampire with witch Backgrounds like the Originals can unlock these powers at any point.**


	4. Doppelganger and Emrys

**Chapter 4: Doppelganger and Emrys**

 **Bulgaria 1490**

Beautiful human Katerina Petrova lay on her bed wailing in pain as she gave birth, whilst her younger sister and mother coached her through it

"A little more dearest, a little more." Her mother cooed in their native language of Bulgarian "Push. A little more."

"You can do it, dear sister." Katerina's little sister encouraged

"A little more. A little more." Her mother chanted.

Katerina let out a loud, pain-filled scream as the baby was finally out of her in her mothers arms

"It's a girl." Katerina mom said

"A girl." Katerina repeated in joy as she panted as she saw the baby begin to cry and squirm in the older woman's arms " Please mother, let me see her." Her mother was about to pass the baby girl over to her new mother.

"Woman, don't!" Katerina's father shouted with a glare as he stepped forward into the picture a angry look plastered on his face "What are you doing?" He scolded.

As her mother submissively refused to let Katerina see her new born baby girl, Katerina watched in shock while her mother passed the baby over to her husband with a mournful, and regretful look on her face.

"Let me at least hold her once... just once." Katerina begged

"Forget it!" He growled "You, have disgraced this family, laying with that beast." He spat as he left the room with her baby in his arms

"Father, please! No, father, no!" Katerina called hearing her babies cries become more faint as he left the room, attempting to get up crying, only for her mother to hold her down

"No Katerina, it's better for her! It's better for her!" her mom yelled embracing her, while she cried

"No mother, please..." Katerina cried

"Let her go...let her go Katerina."

"Please, mama..." Katerina pleaded still sobbing

 **2 years later**

 **England**

Inside a mansion, there is a party is underway. The room is filled with guests talking to each other. Trevor is speaking with a woman. He leaves her for a moment and walks over to Elijah.

"Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us." Elijah greets him.

"I could not miss the birthday celebration." Trevor remarks.

"No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?" Elijah asks.

"Right this way." Trevor motions for him to follow.

Elijah follows him. They join come up behind Katerina, who is speaking another guest.

"My dear." Trevor mentions as he taps her lightly on the arm and she turns around and greets Elijah.

"Hello." She greets him.

Elijah is dumbfounded at how she can looked exactly like Tatia, before he realized he was making a fool of himself and apologized, "Forgive me. You remind me of someone."

"Katerina, may I introduce the lord Elijah." Trevor introduced.

Elijah holds out his hand. She takes it and curtsies.

"Pleasure, my lord." She says

"The pleasure's mine. Katerina." Elijah says as he kisses her hand.

 **Later**

Elijah is with Katerina as they walked around, talking to the guests.

"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katerina asked.

"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance, my brother." Elijah said as he noted someone coming down the stairs.

"AH. Here he is." Elijah showed.

Naruto is hidden by the crowd as he walks closer to them while Katerina looks for him. When she sees him, she is immediately taken in by his amazing looks.

"Katerina, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus." Elijah introduces. She curtsies to Naruto and Naruto kisses her hand.

"Niklaus is the name my step-father gave me and one I've tossed aside. Please. I prefer the name I chose for myself. Naruto." He says as he smiles at her.

"So, from where have you come, Katerina?" Naruto asked.

"I'm new to town, my lord." Katerina struggled a little to say, as the banishment from her home was a touchy subject.

Elijah looks at Naruto with a smile. "Katerina is from Bulgaria." Elijah informs him and Naruto smiles.

"Zdravei, Katerina. Kak vi tretira Angliya?" Naruto asks as he slips into perfect Bulgarian, which was pleasant surprise for Katerina, as laughs in delight at the unexpected use of her mother tongue.

"Mnogo dobre, Naruto. Tezi angliĭski byakha mnogo privetlivi." Katerina says pleasantly with a smile.

"E, nadyavam se da se nasladite na prestoya si, Katerina." Naruto finished with a smile.

"That's very good." Katerina said.

Naruto looks at Elijah and says, "Do you mind terribly, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her."

"No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother." Elijah said as Naruto leaves with Katerina.

 **2 weeks later**

Naruto was sitting on a chair in his bedroom of the mansion, sitting by the fireplace as he was relaxing after spending time with Aurora, Natalie, and Elijah's there too. He couldn't visit them much while he was spending time with the doppelganger. Elijah shows him a parchment.

"Look. A Roman parchment." Elijah said as he showed it to Naruto and he recognized this one.

"Hey, I remember etching this scroll. Although, I was pretty drunk from the 20 pints I had drank when I did it." Naruto mentioned.

"Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings." Elijah complimented.

"Really? Not the African carvings, the Celtic High crosses, or the Ancient Greek pottery? 'Cause I was quite proud of all of those." Naruto said.

"The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?" Elijah sighed in nostalgia, as he remembered a few of his own encounters with Shamans.

Naruto laughs about that. They had managed to repair their relationship after the Aurora thing and creating the Strix, and they had been good for the last 200 years. Though there was something he needed to deal with.

"Brother, I think it's time we had a talk about you and Katerina." Naruto suddenly said.

"Brother, what is your meaning? Elijah asked.

"Listen brother, I have noticed how you stare longingly at her when you think no-one is watching. She isn't Tatia, and I think you need to stop seeing her as such. I'm not saying that you have to stop being friends with her, but you need to realize how unhealthy it is for you to want to be with a woman that looks exactly like your lost love. You would be happier with someone who doesn't look like Tatia. Just think about it." Naruto said as Elijah pondered.

 **4 months later**

 **Morning**

Naruto is in an underground cellar with three of his witches and three vampires, performing a test on 3 technically unwilling human's.

"Alright, so let's test this resurrection elixir out, shall we?" Naruto said as he poured it equally into 3 cups.

Naruto had his vampires step forward and hold the human's mouths open as he poured the elixir down their throat. He then nodded to the vampires and one ripped out a humans heart, one snapped their neck, and another drained a human completely of blood.

"If they wake up, notify Rebekah or Aurora. I'm gonna be busy today." His witches and vampires nodded as he walked out while they watched the corpses.

 **Afternoon**

Naruto and Katerina are outside of his house and he is playfully chasing her.

"You have to chase me!" She says. He chases her for a little bit but stops. "You're meant to catch me."

"But if I catch you, the game will be over. And that's no fun." Naruto said.

"Thank you for spending the day with me." Katerina thanked her boyfriend in gratitude.

"You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you." Naruto joked, "Besides, I am courting you. What kind of man would I be if I didn't try to brighten up your day."

She sat down on a stone bench. "Elijah was supposed to play with me, but he seems to be avoiding me. Lately, whenever he looks at me, I feel as though he doesn't see me, but someone else."

"Yes, I must apologize for my brother. He is a complicated individual. He has suffered great trauma and heartbreak throughout his life. His first love looked exactly like you and he tragically lost her, the event being so traumatic that he won't talk about it, and I'm not sure he truly remembers what happened, though I partly feel like he blames himself. There was also that woman, Aya, who he turned so she could be with him. But when Mikael came, and Elijah had to protect his family while I dealt with him, she betrayed him and joined ranks with his most hated enemy, and corrupted his dreams of creating a better world. With close to 500 years of heartbreak weighing him down, I feel as though he does not believe in love." Naruto concluded, as he told her about vampires, his family, the fact that he had a wife and 2 lovers. The only thing he hadn't gotten to yet was the Sacrifice. Mostly because he was still testing his Resurrection elixir.

"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Katerina asked.

"Some people do not live at all." Naruto said as he stood up and held out his hand for her to take and she accepted before they walked back inside his mansion so they could have some fun.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto woke up to the sound of knocking on his door, and speed over to open it after to putting pants on, leaving the freshly fucked Katerina in his bed. He opened his door and saw it was Elijah.

"What is it? I told you never to speak with me when I'm with her." Naruto said in annoyance.

"Brother, the others are getting anxious. You've had 4 full moons to go through with the sacrifice. They are getting concerned why you are hesitating." Elijah said as neither noticed Katerina had woken up and was listening in.

"Shut up, Elijah. I already know that I have to drink all of her blood when I sacrifice her in the ritual. You don't need to fucking remind me." Naruto growled as Katerina covered her mouth in horror and tears welled in her eyes as she felt the sting of betrayal and her heart broke.

"Brother-" Elijah tried and Naruto had it.

Naruto opened the door and shut it hard and punching and the sounds of things breaking could be heard on the other side of the door. "Do not fucking tell me how to do my job! The Resurrection Elixir is not fully tested yet and I am getting around to telling her. But I will decide when that happens! I know what I am doing! Now get lost!" While Naruto was doing this, Katerina was able to gather herself and steal the Moonstone and a cloaking ring from his desk and stuff it in her dress she could sneak out with it later.

 **That Night**

Elijah is sitting in a chair in the mansion. Naruto marches into the room angrily. "What have you done?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't understand." Elijah said as he put his book down that he was reading.

"Katerina has gone. She has fled. She stole the Moonstone and cloaking ring that I had just finished a week ago." Naruto told him. "This is all your fault."

"No." Elijah said as he stood up. "I told her nothing. I swear."

Naruto grabs him and vamp-speeds him into the wall while his true face emerges, "She overheard our argument earlier and now someone I care about along with my one chance to become a werewolf again, is out there in danger, because you felt the need to question me!"

"I will find her. I will bring her back. You have my word." Elijah swears.

"I give you **my** word. That if she dies before I can become a hybrid, you will join Finn in a box." Naruto angrily.

 **Later**

Naruto sat by the fire place, fingers clasped together as he glared at the fire place as his wife, Zoe, Nathalie, Rebekah, and Elijah stood behind.

"Well?" Naruto asked with a dangerous tone in his ice cold voice.

"K-Katerina escaped." Elijah said hesitantly. When Naruto said nothing, Elijah continued, "I tracked her through the forests and I think we were getting close but then Trevor showed us where there was more blood and everything went downhill from there. He led us on a wild goose chase until he led my cohorts and I into a trap of wooden stakes. I came to a few hours later and back tracked to where Trevor and Rose-Marie were staying. I found that both of them were gone, their human was dead, and judging from the noose and chair, there was no sign of Katerina's body, and the Moonstone was no where in sight, Katerina-"

"Used one of them to turn herself into a vampire." Naruto finished darkly. It was a testament to his self-control that he had not already exploded with anger and lashed out.

"Brother. I'm so-" Elijah tried to say.

"Do you know how angry I am right now? You allowed a newborn Vampire to outsmart you. And that's not the worst. Katerina turning herself into a vampire wouldn't be a problem if she had more family but she doesn't. I know this because I did a scrying spell to check and her family was killed. And it was by Mikael, who is somehow alive again with another White Oak Stake, and I am still not a werewolf again! SO, you see, this," Naruto paused as he vamp sped over to Elijah and stabbed him with the dagger, putting him into a deep slumber, "Is a most deserving punishment for blowing my one chance to undo Esther's curse."

Elijah flopped to the floor as he fully desiccated and Naruto breathed deeply as he stared at Elijah before he looked at Aurora and the others. "The dagger stays in until I say otherwise."

Naruto walked off and Rebekah made to go after him but Aurora stopped her. "He needs to be alone for a little bit. Let off that steam."

Naruto ran for some time in the rain until he stopped and let out a primal roar of anguish and rage before he channeled blue fire in to his hands and slammed it down, creating a massive explosion.

 **Next Morning**

When Naruto didn't come back the next day, Aurora and the others went out looking for him. It wasn't too hard to find him as they came upon miles of scorched earth and deep craters, and found him kneeling, mentally exhausted from releasing all of his anger.

 **That Night**

Naruto woke up in his own bed and noted it must be nighttime out, given the lack of sunlight outside. He must have really exhausted himself.

He then noticed in his dimly lit room and standing next to his bed hesitantly was Rebekah, dressed in only a short-sleeved nightgown, looking at him hesitantly.

"Rebekah, what are you…" Naruto asked though he was cut before Rebekah slipping out of her nightgown to reveal her beautiful naked figure beneath it. Now he understood what she wanted as she moved onto his lap.

 **Lemon**

"Just relax brother," Rebekah whispered as leaned and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lips. She pulled back and stared lovingly into his eyes before their kiss became more heated and passionate, Rebekah slipping her tongue into his mouth during their French kiss, before Naruto felt soft kisses on his neck and trail down to his stomach. When she reached his pants, she pulled them off slowly, freeing his 11" sword.

Rebekah leaned in, licking over his head getting another groan from Naruto. She took a light gulp before wrapping her lips around his head taking his member into her mouth.

"Oh wow, Rebekah" Naruto moaned feeling the wet warmth of her mouth as she started to suck him off. She did her best to run her tongue around his cock but his impressive length and thickness made that difficult. Naruto ran a hand into Rebekah's blonde locks, simply enjoying the work she was doing.

Rebekah started to suck faster as one of her hands continued to stroke the shaft she couldn't take in. Naruto's breathing started to become more ragged as he drew closer to his limit. Rebekah figured he was about to cum from his reaction and that fact that his massive cock was pulsing like crazy in her mouth. Sure enough, after another few bobs of her head, he burst into her mouth; Rebekah did everything she could to gulp down wave after wave of his hot cum as it filled her stomach, managing to get it all down.

Naruto used his vamp speed to roll them over and buried his face between Rebekah's legs. The smell of her sex was irresistible as he kissed her swollen petals at a feverous pace. Each moan and roll of Rebekah's hips drove her to want more and more of him.

Naruto, after several kisses, decided he teased the female Original long enough and drove his tongue deep inside of Rebekah's overflowing womanhood. He didn't want to miss an inch inside of her as he ran his tongue over her inner walls. He even grinded his nose into Rebekah 's hard clit to give his beloved sister even more excitement.

"Y-Yes! Eat me Naruto! Drink my cum, devour my naughty cunt." Rebekah shouted as she put a hand on Naruto's head and pushed him deeper into her as Naruto did everything he could to make Rebekah cum before his work paid off as Rebekah couldn't hold back and began to cum all over Naruto's face. Rebekah felt Naruto lap up her cum like it was a treat about to run out. She could feel herself spasm a little as her leg shook from cumming so hard.

When he was done lapping up her juices, he gently picked Rebekah up and put her on his lap. He looked at the dazed woman that was drowned in lust as she smiled at him knowing that he was about to push her over the edge. He then took her and impaled her on his 11" inch hard cock.

"S-SHIT!" was all Rebekah could say as she felt Naruto's hard raw dick fill her sensitive insides to their very brink. She felt him press against her womb as it twitched inside of her. Rebekah felt paralyzed by the sheer level of pleasure she was feeling. In her defense, Naruto was far bigger than any of her previous lovers and far more skilled. He then laid back with her on top of him and grips her hips and start to rock her on him as she couldn't help but let out a throaty moan.

"Just relax Bekah. Let me make you feel good." Naruto said as he looked over to Rebekah with a smile as he kept rocking Rebekah on his hard dick, before he started to pull out slowly. Once only the throbbing head was still in her, Naruto slammed his hip's into Rebekah's, making his cock sheathe right back into her. Rebekah couldn't help but give a scream of pleasure as she felt her womb being rattled under the force of her lover's actions.

He slammed up into Rebekah's cunt over and over, making both her ass and breast giggle under the force of his actions as she can't help but moan every time his tool speared her, which was making her have mini-orgasms every time he thrust up into her as his tip pressed against her womb each time.

"N-Naruto I-I can't take anymore. I'm cumming. Pl-Please cum inside of me. I want to feel your cum in my womb!" Rebekah managed to say after how many times she had cum from riding Naruto's dick and having her very core rattled with every thrust of his hips.

Naruto gave them just what she wanted as he thrust upwards, piercing Rebekah's womb and sending her into an orgasm as he filled her womb with his hot seed.

"O-Oh god! There's so much," Rebekah moaned out as Naruto kissed her. She felt him run his hands on her ass again and she could only guess what he will do to her now that he had gotten her warmed up. Naruto took himself out of Rebekah, causing her to whine a bit before he flipped her over so her back was on the bed on he was between her legs.

"Beg for me to flood your tight cunt again." Naruto said as he started to stroke his cum covered dick right on her sensitive pussy lips.

"N-Naruto. Please make love to me. I want you to fill me with your warm seed again. I want you to fuck me to the point that I pass out." Rebekah begged out as she bucked her hips against his cock to show how much she wanted it.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at hearing Rebekah's statement, before he gripped her waist tightly and thrust into her. He felt how tight she was and how she held onto his throbbing dick with every inch that went inside of her.

Naruto didn't stop until he bottomed out to her deepest regions which made her gasp to let him know she had reached her limit as well. He quickly began to fuck her like an animal, using his super speed to piston into Rebekah. She wanted him to fuck her till she couldn't stand straight and that is what he intended to do.

Rebekah moaned loudly as Naruto began hitting her G-spot, before in a flash of vamp speed she sat up slightly and grabbed the back of Naruto's head, and brought him down to her causing him to immediately start kissing her neck, as he thrust even harder into her.

"Sweet Odin, I love you! I am cumming! Cum in me Naruto!" Rebekah shouted, as she lost control of her vampire features that began to show, while she and Naruto held each other's hands.

Naruto grunted as he also vamped out, before the two immortals bit each other sending each other over the edge.

Retracting his fangs from Rebekah's neck, He pulled out of her and lay on his back next her as he pulled her tight against his body and kissed her passionately as Rebekah pulled the covers over them.

 **Lemon End**

"How long have you felt like this toward me?" Naruto asked her as she spooned him.

"Since a little after you returned from Constantinople when you killed Mikael." Rebekah admitted. "But I was afraid of how you might react, and how Kol and Elijah would react."

"Well, I should probably tell you I've had feelings for you for awhile myself. Right after I killed the Brotherhood, but I was concerned about how you might react and I figured you only saw me as a sibling so that's why I didn't make a move." Naruto admitted.

"A vampire is not bound by such trivial things as time. The same applies to relationships." Rebekah said.

"Well thank you," Naruto whispered as he kissed her and they fell asleep while he promised himself he would repair his relationship with Aurora, Zoe, and Nathalie.

 **3 days later**

Naruto had traveled back to the area of forest where he had unleashed his wrath and anger after spending days making it up to Aurora, Zoe, and Nathalie, and grimaced a bit. "Damn, I really fucked this place up."

It was them he sensed something peculiar. He walked a short rocky hill that led to a sealed cave. Naruto merely used his control over the earth to force the stone's covering his path to sink into the ground.

He walked in and saw that the cave was covered in beautiful white crystal formations.

"Wow, these are kinda nice," He said as he leaned closer to examine one.

All of a sudden, he was assaulted by visions of a old man in a red robe with a staff and a powerful sword, of a dragon falling from the sky in a flash of lightning, and him being stabbed by a powerful sword.

Naruto pulled back in shock. "What the hell was that?" he wondered as he backed up before his back hit something. He turned around to see that it was a giant crystal, as large as him. Though what interested him was what was inside the crystal. It was a extremely young and beautiful woman in her late 20's. She has dark brown wavy hair which sometimes appears to be black in a certain light. She has grey-green eyes and pale skin.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked before he reached out with his senses and heard her heartbeat. "She's still alive."

He placed his hands on the crystal prison holding the woman and the crystal slowly cracked like glass as he drained the magic away, though Naruto was having trouble given how powerful and dense the magical energy in the crystal felt. After an hour of draining away the magic, the crystal broke and the woman fell out, with Naruto catching her.

The woman gasped for breath and shuddered, whispering "Emrys. Emrys." She could only say it a could times before she passed out again, her breathing letting him know she was alive. Naruto briefly wondered what she was talking about and why the name of Emrys seemed so familiar before he carried her out of the cave.

 **1 day later**

The woman woke up in an unfamiliar bed.

"The sleeping beauty awakes," Naruto said from the room corner.

"Stay away from me," The woman said, but Naruto slowly approached.

"Relax. I am not going to hurt you," Naruto said but the hysterical woman was not listening.

"I said stay away!" She shouted as her eyes flashed golden and she blasted him across the room, breaking his neck as he hit the wall.

She marveled at his corpse for a bit before she made to get up and gather her stuff and run but then he got up and cracked his neck.

"What is the name of…How? I heard your neck break." The woman asked.

"Now that was just rude, considering I saved you from the crystal." Naruto said.

"You saved me from the cave? Why? How?" She asked.

"The why is because I wanted to find out who you were and I sensed you were not a danger to me. The how is because I practice the Old Religion," Naruto said as his eyes flashed red and her responded by flashing golden, "I see you do as well."

"Now, would you like to join me downstairs by the fire? It's a lot warmer." Naruto offered his hand and she hesitantly took it, before he walked them down the hall of his mansion to the two chairs infront of the fireplace, where warm soup was waiting for them.

After they ate, Naruto leaned forward and asked, "So, introductions. I'm Naruto Mikaelson and the one who freed you from the crystal."

"My name is Morgana." Morgana said, causing him to widen his eyes in shock.

"You're serious." Naruto stated in shock as he was literally sitting across from legend.

"Yes, I am very serious. Now, tell me, what has become of Albion in since my imprisonment?" Morgana asked.

"Um, well, it's not called Albion anymore, it's called England. The world's a lot bigger now, with a lot more countries. Here, let me show you." Naruto said as he moved his chair closer and showed her a map of Europe, Africa, and Asia and showed her where England was.

He let that sink in for a moment. "What year is it?" She asked.

"1492 AD." Naruto said which made Morgana run a hand over her face.

"1000 years. I've been stuck in that cave for 1000 years." Morgana said in shock before she turned to him. "And what manner of creature are you? I know your neck snapped, yet you got back up like nothing happened. And I sense that you are both alive and dead at the same time, which I don't understand how it's possible."

"I am a vampire." Naruto said.

Morgana looked at him in confusion. "I have no idea what that means."

Naruto thought and said, "Perhaps, if I showed you, it will make more sense."

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked still wary.

"Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you my memories." Said Naruto.

Morgana allowed Naruto to place his hand on her head before they closed their eyes.

"In the beginning, my family was human..." Naruto said as he began showing Morgana his memories.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again." Said Rebekah._

 _"Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy."_

 **Present Day**

"That is, however, until one night, my youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Mother!" Klaus cried carrying Henrik's body back to Esther._

 **Present Day**

"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Werewolves. Our family was devastated, none more than myself. Desperate to protect the rest of their children, Mikael forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Drink!" Order Mikael holding a bleeding wrist for Rebekah_

 _Rebekah drank the blood as the transition into a vampire was complete._

 **Present Day**

"Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible thirst for human blood. No one felt this hunger more than me. For a while, I drank animal blood. It kept me satiated for a time, but when the full moon came, I couldn't stop myself."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Klaus fed on a human killing them in the process._

 _"When I killed for the first time, they knew what I truly was." Naruto said._

 _"Niklaus!" Shouted Elijah._

 _"What is happening to me?" Klaus asked fearfully._

 _Elijah went to help his brother but was stopped by their father._

 _"Don't!" Commanded Mikael stopping his son._

 _"Father! It hurts!" Said Klaus in pain as his bones continued breaking._

 _"He's a beast, an abomination." Mikael said in disgust._

 **Present Days**

"I wasn't just a vampire." Said Naruto.

"You were also a werewolf." Morgana realized.

"I was the result of an indiscretion my mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Infuriated by this betrayal, Mikael forced Esther to cast a spell that would suppress my werewolf side, denying me any connection with my heritage." Naruto said_

 _Klaus groaned as he awoke, and felt himself being bound to a cross, looking up his eye widened seeing Mikael bind him to a cross as Esther prepared a spell, with Elijah standing off to the back._

 _Quickly Klaus got his free arm lose as Mikael tried to shackle it and tried to undo his other arm but Mikael grabbed it, "Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael yelled._

 _"Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Klaus yelled fighting against Mikael._

 _"Do it now, boy! Now!" Mikael demanded before Elijah walked forward and helped Mikael._

 _"Help me!" Klaus pleaded and watched in shock as Elijah looked away._

 _Esther walked forward with a heated moonstone soaked in Tatia's blood, "Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka." she chanted as Mikael and Elijah backed away._

 _"Mother, please don't!" Klaus yelled struggling, but Esther said nothing and without an expression used the moonstone and branded Niklaus who screamed in pain causing Elijah to flinch, while Naruto took that as his cue and forced the merge aka the takeover to happen._

 _Klaus screamed in pain as his forehead sizzled from the heated moonstone digging into it, and his soul being manipulated before he collapsed as he passed out._

 _Esther stepped back with the brand, "Is it done?" Mikael asked._

 _"Yes." Esther nodded about to turn away but paused as black energy began to come off of Niklaus like smoke before his hair changed gaining a bright blonde color and spiking in a wild mane like fashion, his body grew more muscular, he grew whisker marks, and his skin turned a bit darker._

 _"What is happening?" Elijah asked._

 _"I don't know. Take him to his quarters, I'll consult with Ayana." Esther said getting a nod from Elijah who quickly unbound Niklaus_

 **Present Day**

"Suppressing my werewolf side actually allowed me, the true personality, to come out. And it gave me something else." Naruto said as he showed her.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto showed her the fight with Mikael and the result._

 _With a groan Mikael was about to get up but shouted in pain as his sword was drove through his back, piercing his heart. "Who's the weakling now?" Naruto as he snapped Mikael's neck._

 _Naruto stood up as he pulled the sword out, "That felt good." he sighed before he walked to his knapsack while flicking the blood off Mikael's, now his, sword._

 _"Niklaus." Esther said as she tried to stop him but when she touched him, he grabbed her hand, breaking it and roared at her while vamped out. While he did this, a red glow appeared on his hands, and Esther felt her magic painfully drain away. He stopped after a moment and snarled before picking up his knapsack and speeding away, while everyone looked at Naruto in shock as in less than a minute, he had defeated their father._

 _He then showed her all of his memories from his past life and everything else, that did not include his sex life._

 _ **Present day**_

"So, that's my story," Naruto said as Morgana absorbed the info of vampires being real. "So, what about you?"

"There's quite a bit to tell," Morgana admitted as this was the first man that was being nice to her because he actually wanted to. And after seeing the crap he had gone though, she felt a connection to him.

"Perhaps I can speed it up." Naruto said as he offered her his hand. She had seen that he could do this thing where he drank someone's blood and could view her entire life history in a moment.

"Don't worry. I won't look at everything. Just from the time you met Emrys up until you being stuck in the crystal." When she nodded her head, he let his true fac come out and bit into her hand though he was as gentle as possible with her. Morgana felt a stab of pain when he bit her but the sensation of him drinking her blood felt good for some reason.

Naruto saw everything. He saw her the first time she actually met Merlin. He saw her try to have Uther Murdered but changed her mind after he showed remorse for someone he killed. He saw how she could never sleep and how the court physician knew what was going on with her and never told her. He saw how she was terrified when her magic manifested and Merlin chose not to help her. How she met her half-sister Morgause and how she helped her sleep peacefully for the first time in years with a simple spell. How Merlin cruelly poisoned her with Hemlock, forcing to slowly die as she gasped for air while her throat constricted. How she excelled under her sister's hand and went back to Camelot to get revenge on Merlin for killing her and Uther for persecuting her kind. How Merlin almost killed her again and she learned that Uther was her father, which gave her a claim on the throne. How she conquered Camelot, only to lose it within days, and lost her sister in the process. How she tired countless times to kill Uther before finally succeeding. How she conquered Camelot again, only to loose it again and nearly die escaping, and would have had it not been for the young dragon, Aithusa. How she and the dragon were captured by a magic hating warlord and buried in a living grave. How the mystery of Emrys and the final battle. How she foresaw her own death and used a glamour and compulsion spell on some poor fool that had been passing by to fool Emrys into thinking she had been killed and went with her true army to Camelot unopposed and destroyed everything, as Camelot had taken everything from her. Her mother, Her father Golrois, her sister, her innocence, her heart, and even her sanity. She personally made killing Guinevere last for days. By the time Merlin returned to tell of Arthur's passing, he found Camelot burning to ash and everyone dead. She and Emerys battled with their magic but in the end, she was defeated, but seeing as Merlin had given away Excalibur back to the Lady of the Lake, he trapped her in the cave within an impenetrable crystal, where she would suffer endless torment over all of her evil deeds for the rest of time. And then he sealed her in with the intention of never letting her out.

Naruto let go of her and licked the little bit of blood off her hand before placing a tender kiss on her hand and sealing the wound. He looked at her with solemn eyes and said, "I am so sorry for what they did to you. Emrys, Uther, and the rest of those bastards. Especially not Emrys. What he did you was cruel, even for me." Naruto may be a vampire with a jaded past, but Hemlock on an innocent woman who had no idea what was happening to her was needlessly cruel, especially since it took up to 3 hours to kill it's victims.

Naruto hated Emrys. He was an affront to everything Naruto stood for. In his first life, Naruto fought to the point of insanity to save Sasuke from himself, even when he seemed irredeemable. Naruto stayed with it until the bitter end. While in this life he was less selfless, he still protected and fought for those he cared for. He also didn't betray his friends nor was he a coward that bowed to something like fate.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You weren't there." Morgana said. She would not normally be like this. So open, honest, and trusting with a stranger. Not after what she suffered prior to becoming a High Priestess. But after a 1000 years of torment, she had had a great deal of time to reflect on her mistakes. She realized that while Emrys had betrayed her, tried to kill her, and pretend like she was always going to be evil no matter what, she had allowed herself to be manipulated by her sister Morgause. While Morgana knew Morgause had cared for her, she had used Morgana as a pawn in her bid to destroy Uther. Morgana didn't have to do what she did. She still could have gotten revenge on Uther and Merlin, but she did not have to kill and harm countless innocents to get it, including her former friend and her own brother. Right now, she was like she was when she first discovered her magic, except more damaged and just needed someone to care about her and treat her as a person.

"You can stay with us if you want." Naruto offered, and she was brought out of her own inner reverie.

"What? Why would you offer me that?" Morgana asked.

"You look like you need a friend. And I take care of my friends." Naruto said simply and Morgana slowly nodding, as she really had no where to go in this strange new world.

 **Elsewhere**

An old man with a long white beard stood before a calm lake in the Russian countryside. He had been taking a break from trekking around the country side of England as Arthur had not yet come again, and he thought perhaps a little traveling would do.

The old man stretched his free hand towards the lake, speaking in an ancient tongue that had not been heard in these lands for centuries, his eyes morphing from a pale blue to a dazzling gold.

An arm leaped out from the once still waters, tossing a strange and ancient object form the lake: A sword with a golden hilt and a razor sharp blade. The old man caught the sword as it flew through the air, hefting the weight of it in his hand. It had been many years since he wielded this blade. The old man scowled. "I'm coming for you, Morgana."

 **1 year later**

1 year after Naruto had freed her from her prison, Morgana was actually enjoying herself. For the first time in 1000 years, she didn't have to plot or worry about Merlin. Rebekah and Aurora treated her like a sister. She discussed and debated magic with her fellow witches Zoe and Nathalie, and how it there were many different styles of magic. Kol was fun to hang around with, once she got used to dealing with his wild nature. Naruto showed her the world and culture of the current era. She had to admit, Naruto had been a really good friend, and she had observed not only his relationship with Aurora, Zoe, Nathalie, and Rebekah, but also how he and Aurora interacted with the 2 dozen children they had adopted over time, who most became vampires. Morgana had to admit, she was starting to fall for the mature middle Mikaelson. That also terrified because the guy she liked(Merlin), had poisoned her and nearly killed her. She knew Naruto wasn't like that but it did not help calm her.

Suddenly though she sensed something. A presence she hadn't sensed in a long time. And she dropped the glass of wine she was carrying.

"Morgana, what is it?" Naruto asked as he stepped next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's Emrys. He's back in England. He's coming for me." Morgan breathed in fear she hugged herself. Morgana was normally like this at the prospect of facing another magic user, but Emrys was stronger than her. He had defeated her in every one of their bouts when they both fought seriously, and facing the man who had damned her to 1000 years of torment scared her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna let him touch you. We are not going to let him touch you." Naruto said as Kol, Rebekah, and Aurora gathered around.

"He's coming for me. This is my fight. I can't ask you help me, and I won't," Morgana said.

"Too bad, darling, cause you got us." Kol said in a rare show of seriousness.

"You're like a sister to us, Morgana," Aurora said.

"Yeah, and if this old coot wants to kill you, he's gonna have to go through us," Rebekah said.

"I don't let the people that I care about die," Naruto said.

Morgana looked down she nodded in acceptance.

 **The Valley of Camlann**

Merlin slowly walked into the valley where Arthur was stabbed by Mordred and where Mordred died. Morgana had sent him a raven, letting him know where to meet her.

"Been a long time, Emrys." Morgana said from her position high on the rocks.

"Hello, Morgana," Merlin greeted though his was filled with disdain. "You must have a death wish. Escaping the cave, calling me here to the sight of my greatest failure, facing down the master of the Mystic arts. Not to mention, looking like you did when you conquered Camelot the second time."

"You like it?" Morgana mockingly asked as she as she stood up, "I thought I'd dress up for this little confrontation of ours."

"This time, I'm going to kill you for good and avenge Arthur." Emrys said as he cast a wordless spell to send her flying, but Morgana held out her hand and dispelled it.

"It's not going to be that easy this time. I've learned some new tricks," Morgana said as she breathed deep before continuing. "Look at you, you're pathetic. All that power and yet you would rather be a serving boy to an unworthy king than be what you had the potential to become. Your power is wasted on you."

"I've always believed that magic should be used for good." Emrys said.

"Magic should be used however we choose to use it. Good and evil are merely points of view. One man's evil is another man's good. The right choice is not always the easy one, something you never truly understood." Morgana said.

"Enough! I am not here to debate with you! You will die here!" Emrys shouted.

"By the time we are done with you, I will send you off to join your beloved Arthur," Morgana said as he eyes glowed golden and stayed that way. Emrys was confused.

"We?" He asked. That was when he saw it. Four giant Chinese Stone dragons all converged on his, mouths open and ready to devour him, as Naruto, Kol, Aurora and Rebekah surfed on each of the heads, jumping off seconds before they impacted him, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Did we get him?" Kol asked.

"All you did was anger him! We have to get Excalibur away from him but don't let him stab you in the heart with it or you'll die!" Morgana shouted as the dragons exploded outwards to reveal Emrys was fine, who roared and transmuted them into a swarm of bats that he sent at Kol, who blasted them with a gout of green flames.

A pillar of stone rising from the earth, caused by Aurora hit him, in the face as he stumbled and he recovered to raise Excalibur to block a sword strike from Morgana.

"Challenging me to a sword fight, Morgana? I was trained by Arthur and had 1000 years to better myself." Emrys said as he forced her off of him, while he blasted a lightning bolt toward her, only for her to redirect it through her body and back at him, hitting him in the chest. He got up and blocked several strikes from her, before he shouted as she cut him on his right hip.

"Time not spent well, apparently. Besides, I was always better than Arthur." Morgana said mockingly as she raised her hands and blasted him with a powerful non-verbal telekinetic blast which sent him flying.

Naruto slapped his hands on the ground and a large transparent barrier rose around the area they were in.

Kol vamp sped and punched Emrys into the air. Rebekah summoned a geyser of water that hit him towards Aurora. Aurora leapt up and axe-kicked him into the ground. The three of them tried to rush him, but he raised his hand and the three of them stopped in their tracks.

"Insects," He muttered in anger as they kept getting in his way of killing Morgana. He raised Excalibur to strike at them but he was sent flying by another telekinetic blast by Morgana.

Naruto sent a stream of blue flames at Emrys, who conjured a shield bubble of light. Rebekah and Kol, followed suit with their own flames, while Aurora and Morgana blasted him with lightning.

"Enough!" Emrys shouted as he sent out an omni-directional blast of lightning that hit them all and stunned. He then looked to the sky and spoke an odd forceful language that only Morgana recognized.

"No, it can't be," She muttered.

Sure enough, Kilgharrah appeared in the distance. "He has a bloody dragon!?" Kol shouted.

"I didn't say anything because I figured he died from his wounds 1000 years ago!" Morgana shouted back.

"Stay focused! He'll destroy us if he gets the dragons help. I'll deal with the dragon. Can the rest of you deal with him for a minute?" Naruto asked.

"What are you planning, Naruto?" Rebekah asked as the storm clouds gathered.

"I'm gonna bring the thunder," Naruto said as he lowered the barrier as lightning cracked across the sky.

As the dragon grew closer while the Emrys fought off the 3 Original Vampires and one High Priestess, Naruto concentrated until his eyes snapped open.

"Yes," He said as he raised his hand toward the sky and it was surrounded by a thin layer of lightning and a dragon made entirely of lightning appeared out of the storm clouds.

"Now dragon, vanish in the roar of the thunder." Naruto said as he slammed his hand in to the ground and directed the lighting dragon to strike the real dragon that was merely 300 yards from him. Since lightning flashed in 1/1000th of a second, there was no way for Kilgharrah to evaded and he took the full brunt of the lightning as it slammed him into the ground, and Emerys stopped to fighting to survey the damage done to Kilgharrah. Naruto absent-mindedly noticed the dragon was a blackened and charred mess but still alive.

He leapt up into the air and gathers a high concentration of lightning in his hand, " **LIGHTNING BLADE!"** Naruto shouted as he stabbed into the dragon's head, piercing through it's tough scales and brain, killing it instantly as it roared in pain and died.

"No!" Emrys said as he snapped Kol's, Rebekah's, and Aurora's neck with a snap of his finger, and telekinetically pulled Morgana toward him. He pulled her into the path of his sword, intending for it to pierce her heart as she flew towards him.

Before it could pierce her, she was shoved aside and the blade pierced someone else and a squelching noise could be heard.

Morgan looked as she got up and she was shocked by the sight. Naruto had pushed her out of the way, while He had pulled Excalibur into his gut, while his right lightning covered hand was inside Emrys's stomach, and his left was gripping Emrys's arm that was holding Excalibur so he couldn't pull it out. Naruto was also absorbing Emrys's magic.

"What…is this!?" Emrys shouted as he struggled and felt the painful drain of his magic on top of the lightning covered hand in his stomach.

"What's wrong? Never met a Siphoner before?" Naruto coughed as he dug hard enough into Emrys's arm to draw blood.

It was then that they felt some odd feeling pass over them.

"Impossible! Inconceivable! My own descendants siding against me for Morgana!?" Emrys asked.

"I don't give two fucks if I am your descendant! I won't let you harm her. You're not gonna hurt Morgana ever again!" Naruto shouted as the blade in his gut was slowly killing him.

"She is a monster! One who takes pleasure in the torture of innocents!" Emrys shouted back as his magic was draining and his body went numb from the lightning in his stomach. "I have watched her take men of honor and twist them to her will! She has slaughtered kings and destroyed kingdoms! I will do what I should have done 1000 years ago and kill her!"

"You turned her into that monster you speak of! She was just a frightened young woman when her magic manifested! But instead of helping her, you let her deal with it on her own like a coward and when she was the key to the sleeping spell that would ensured a bloodless end to Uther's reign of terror, you poisoned her with Hemlock, betraying her and leaving her vulnerable to Morgause's manipulations! I may be a blood-sucking vampire, but I don't kill the people I care about! You are a traitor to your own kind, killing them whenever they tried to get vengeance for their families, and protected Uther, the same man who slaughtered them by the thousands! The only monster here is you!" Naruto shouted as he used the last ounces of his strength and ripped Emrys's sword arm off and Morgana blasted him away with a bolt of lightning.

Naruto groaned as he dropped to one knee. Morgana rushed to his aid. "Morgana, I can feel myself getting weaker. It's slowly killing me. You need to pull it out. I can't do it myself, it's weakened me too much."

Morgana pulled out the sword and Naruto groaned as he picked himself up. He leans against a rock and grimaces as his wound slowly heals. Emrys yells in pain as his stump continues to bleed.

" **Thoir seachad a h-uile gin** **",** Morgana said as her eyes glowed golden as she stretched out her hand at Emrys and the rest of his limbs were severed from his body and his screamed in pain as the once great sorcerer was reduced to a writhing mass of flesh of blood.

Morgana towered over him with Excalibur poised to end his life. "You might kill me today Morgana, but Arthur will live again, and lead Albion into a golden age."

"That day will never come, Emrys, because Arthur is never coming back." Morgana said solemnly.

"He is the once and Future King, My Lady. He is destined to come back." Emrys said.

Morgana held Excalibur in her hand and touched the tip as Naruto walked over and the other 3 Originals woke up. "You never did understand what these Dragon-forged blades could truly do."

"There is a reason why these weapons are so dangerous. It destroys the very soul of anything it kills. Which means no resurrection or reincarnation. Why do you think I had one forged for Mordred? I wanted to make sure back then that Arthur never came back." Morgana said.

"No, No…The prophecy…" Emrys struggled to say.

"Prophecy and fate are for the weak. We make our destinies, not some invisible hand controlling everything from on high." Naruto said as he stood next to Morgana. "You heard a prophecy and thought it was gospel truth. You are pathetic Emrys."

"He never deserved that power. Using it to protect the one massacring his own people instead of striking him down. He could have lead magic-users to a Golden age on his own, but he chose to the believe the words of that senile old manipulative dragon. He may be a thousand years old, but he never really grew out of being Arthur's servant." Morgana said as the other Originals joined them.

"Good bye, Merlin." She muttered the name of her former friend for what would the final time, as she stabbed downward piercing his chest and ending the life of the legendary Sorcerer forever.

 **1702**

 **Cadiz, Spain**

The city of Madrid burned as Naruto confronted Mikael while his siblings prepared to escape.

"Don't you ever get tired of this, Mikael? I mean, dying once was bad enough and now you want to do it all over again?" Naruto asked.

"You are an abomination and don't deserve happiness!" Mikael growled

"God, you are pathetic." Naruto said before Mikael charged at him, but Naruto already anticipating this, spun around in a roundhouse that sent Mikael rolling backwards, as soon as Mikael rolled to his feet Naruto was there and jumped on his knees and using the height kicked Mikael in the face sending him to the ground clutching his nose, as Naruto flipped in the air, and came down as Mikael tried to get up, only for Naruto to grab his face and slam his head into the ground causing a crater to form under him.

Naruto began to apply pressure on Mikael's face causing his to groan before he placed his feet at Naruto's stomach and kicked him back into a wall

With a grunt Naruto made to rush Mikael but ducked as Mikael rushed in and threw a punch, blocking Mikael's jab, Naruto kneed him in his torso, causing him to double over before he picked him up and slammed him into a table causing it to shatter,

Mikael grunted before Naruto grabbed his leg and tossed him into the roof, and jumped up to kick him the face but Mikael grabbed his foot and slammed him into the roof and tried to stomp on Naruto's neck. only for Naruto to dodge and sit uo and throw a punch to Mikael's knee causing it to snap inward before he planted a hand under him and kick up off the ground and kick Mikael in his cheek sending him flying down into the courtyard

Mikael groaned as he stood up and spat blood, before he saw Naruto rushing him again, and pulled out the last of the two white oak stake he made 700 years ago. Naruto tripped him up and grabbed the stake and made to stab him in the heart with it, but right before he stabbed Mikael, the stake vanished and was teleported elsewhere.

"What the hell?" Naruto said.

"Ha! Thought you were the only one who had witch allies, bastard?" Mikael laughed.

"I don't need the stake." Naruto said as he punched Mikael and sped him 2 miles out side the city limits before a tree root stabbed Mikael in the heart, causing him to desiccate. Tree roots burst out of the ground and wrapped around him before more and more wrapped around him until a large oak tree had grow itself around Mikael.

"That should hold him for a few months." Naruto said as he sped off to meet with Elijah and the others to move back to the New World.

 **Chapter End**

 **Bulgarian is from Google Translate. If it's wrong, my apologies.**

 **Zdravei** **, Katerina. Kak vi tretira Angliya? – Hello, Katerina. How is England treating you?**

 **Mnogo dobre, milord. Tezi anglii** **̆** **ski byakha mnogo privetlivi. -** **very well, my lord. These English have been very welcoming.**

 **E, nadyavam se da se nasladite na prestoya si, Katerina. - Well, I hope you can enjoy your stay, Katerina.**

 **Naruto undaggered Elijah after 20 years. You'll find out more in the next chapter.**

 **I'm gonna skip doing any New Orleans stuff for now, as I am still debating on Marcel being a guy or girl. So next chapter is Mystic Falls where Naruto breaks his curse.**


	5. Breaking the Curse

**AN: I asked before I posted this chapter is Shawn129 was alright with the fact that the next few chapters are basically the same as his in Naruto Original Hybrid, and he said it was fine.**

 **Chapter 5: Breaking the Curse**

 **2010**

 **Alaric Saltzman Apartment in Mystic Falls**

Katerina Petrova, doppelganger vampire for the last 500 years didn't know what to do, as she watched Naruto close the door behind Alaric. Naruto was wearing a gray un-buttoned Henley undernearth a Black Andrew Marc Lenox Faux Shearling Pilot Jacket/ He wore black jeans, black belt and his black Fyre Harness 8R Boots. Around his neck was his Witches Talisman **(1).** He sat across from her.

"Let's talk shall we." Naruto smiled at Katherine.

"About what?' Katherine asked bitterly, looking at the Original, "You're just going to kill me anyway."

"Who told you that?" Naruto asked curiously, "We haven't talked to each other in 500 years. When have I ever threatened you?"

Katherine frowned, "The day you killed my family."

Naruto sighed. "Which again, who says that I'm the one who killed your family?' Naruto asked.

"You dare deny it?" Katherine demanded glaring.

"I take pride in a lot of my accomplishments. The slaughter of your family was not one of them. You were a vampire, unable to continue your family line. So after I calmed down from my initial rage at you turning yourself, I was content to just watch your family till a new doppelganger appeared but they were already dead when I checked on them. I needed your family alive so another Petrova Doppelganger could be born for me to break my curse."

Katherine thought about it, and realized it made sense, "T-then what was all that talk about my death is going to be painful?"

"I like to be dramatic." Naruto shrugged before he grabbed the leg of the chair Katherine was sitting on and pulled it closer so that they were in each other's personal space, "I actually was, despite my initial anger, impressed with your will to survive. I realized I was to blame for you running away, as I kept secret the fact that I always intended for you to return to life after the ritual and hopefully make you immortal all along. After my wife calmed me down, I called off the search for you a day later."

"S-so, I've been running for 500 years, from you and your family. For nothing." Katherine said tears in her eyes as Naruto nodded.

"Yes." Naruto replied as Katherine covered her mouth while tears left her eyes.

"W-who killed my family?" Katherine asked.

"His name is Mikael. An annoying thorn in my side these last 1000 years." Naruto said watching as Katherine frowned, "I want you to join my organization. We govern the supernatural world and there is a member who would be very excited to meet you."

"Who?'

"Your daughter, Nadia Petrova." Naruto said causing Katherine's eyes to widen, "25 years after you had turned, she tracked me down and asked about your whereabouts and I turned her after she told me she already had two children and put them up for adoption. That was also the time I undaggered Elijah."

"S-so, you've known about Elena-"

"Since before she was born." Naruto nodded smirking before he looked at the time, "I would send you on your way, but I need you to remain here until the ritual is done. Afterwards, I will set you free. In the meantime, anything you need tell Maddox he'd take care of it."

Naruto got up and began to leave the apartment. "Wait." Katherine said standing up and walked to Naruto who watched her. She handed him the vial of vervain Damon Salvatore had given her. "I want you to know that you can trust me."

Naruto looked at the vervain, and back to Katherine before he cupped her cheek. "Thank you." he said before he walked off as Katherine sighed in relief and frowned in determination. She would do whatever Naruto needed of her whenever he needed if she had the chance of meeting her daughter and the chance to be with him again.

 **Mystic Grill**

Matt Donovan was leaving a voice mail for his vampire girlfriend Caroline Forbes, "Hey, Caroline, it's me. I thought you were coming back to meet me. Look, I need to talk to you. It's important." he hung up and saw Damon Salvatore walking toward the bar

Alaric entered and walked over to Damon who just ordered a drink and said to the bartender "I'll have the same."

Damon looking down said "I screwed up."

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Alaric said with a nod.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" a voice asked causing Alaric and Damon to look toward the voice to see that it was Naruto.

"Ugh. Naruto, I presume." Damon groaned.

"In the flesh." Naruto said before he looked to Alaric, "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

Damon stood up, "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." Naruto said.

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon replied

"You are kidding?" Naruto asked before he looked to Alaric "This half-wit is kidding, right?"

"No, not really." Alaric said.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked.

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you and the rest of this little town want to live to see the next sunrise, don't screw it up." Naruto said before he walked off.

Damon sighed and sat down "That was fun."

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric asked.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" Damon asked looking at Alaric.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Alaric said.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon."

"And you'll still be dead." Alaric retorted.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Damon asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric asked, unaware that Naruto was listening and narrowed his eyes.

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Katherine was making coffee, when Naruto arrived "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I need you to do me a favor." Naruto asked as he took the coffee mug from her.

"What?" Katherine asked

"Make a call for me. The Salvatore brat ignored a warning I gave him and he's going to suffer for it." Naruto ordered as he took a sip.

"Who do you want me to call?" Katherine asked taking the phone.

"Elena's aunt." Naruto smirked watching as Katherine immediately made the call.

 **Later**

Stefan parked his car, and got out and opened the door for Elena, as she got out of the car, she said "Thanks for today."

Stefan nodded before he suddenly sensed something and stood in front of Elena protectively as he stared at Naruto, "You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?"

"I'm ready." Elena said before she made to go toward him but Stefan grabbed her arm keeping her behind him.

"No." Stefan said, filled with emotion.

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too." Naruto said, before Elena moved in front of Stefan as he kept looking at Naruto.

"No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." Elena said before she kissed him "I love you."

Stefan looked down at Elena and said "I love you." before they kissed again.

"Close your eyes." Elena said before he did as he was told and she let go of his hand, before he opened his eyes to see that Naruto, and Elena were gone.

 **Minutes Later**

Naruto walked back into the apartment to see Katherine sitting at the table bored, as he sat at his laptop, before he hooked his phone to it, and opened it to see a blonde woman trying to turn into a werewolf. "What are you doing? Where's Elena?" Katherine asked.

"She's with Greta." Naruto said still looking at the woman whose face could be seen and it was shown to be Jules. "It's almost time." Suddenly the door burst opened, causing Katherine to look at the door, while Naruto sat back in his chair. "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in, but I'd assume it was you that gave Katerina this," he said, holding up the vervain.

Damon frowned glancing to Katherine who had stood up before he looked at Naruto, "I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

"Pretty sure we already had this conversation." Naruto asked, still not turning toward Damon.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire." Damon retorted.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Naruto calmly asked as he stood up while turning to face Damon.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon said confidently.

Naruto smirked. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive, overly-emotional vampire who is always trying to steal his brother's girl and make him miserable. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who, though between us, my money was on you." He walked to the laptop, Naruto turned it up and Jules screaming could be heard, "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?"

Naruto closed the laptop and took his phone before he tossed it to Damon who looked at the video "Jules."

Naruto walked back over to Damon "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two." Naruto said his voice taking on a darker edge to it "First rule... always have at least 5 back-ups. 5 back-up werewolves. 5 back-up witches."

"5 back-up vampires." Damon said looking back up to Naruto.

"I've got them covered, too." Naruto said before he looked to Katherine, "Put him in his place, love."

Damon's eyes widened before Katherine blurred forward and punched him in the jaw sending him flying over the counter into the kitchen.

Groaning the younger vampire reset his jaw as he began to climb up to his knees, as Katherine walked into the kitchen and snatched a knife they was stabbed into the corner up, "Katherine...you have to fight the compulsion." he said as Katherine remained silent and he blurred forward and tried a hook but Katherine did the splits and stabbed him in the foot causing him to yell in pain before she came up stabbing hm repeatedly as she did, before Damon slapped the knife from her hands and pushed her away.

Stumbling back, Damon tossed the knife at Naruto who caught the blade between his two fingers, as Damon tackled Katherine to the ground but she put one of her heels to his torso and kicked him over her.

Rebounding in midair, Damon turned to Katherine who blurred up to her feet and sped forward and punched him in the face Damon tried to give a jab, but Katherine moved her head out the way, and elbowed Damon in the temple, before she grabbed the back of Damon's jacket and kneed him in the ribs twice before she kicked his feet from under him.

Damon on his back was punched in the face 4 times, before he tried to perform a leg lock to choke Katherine out, but she stood up with him and vamp sped forward and slammed him into a wall putting a large hole into it, as his submission maneuver was broken he was lifted out of the hole and slammed into a table, before Katherine got on top of him and began to savagely rain down blow after blow into his face.

Naruto smirked watching Katherine, before he moved forward. "Alright Katerina, he's had enough." he said as Katherine got off Damon whose face was covered in blood.

Damon wheezed and coughed as Naruto knelt beside him, and moved Damon's sleeve up to see a werewolf bite. "Hm, you weren't one of my backups anyway. Werewolf venom is a horrible way for a vampire to go, mate."

Patting Damon's face, Naruto stood up, "Lets go." Naruto said walking off with Katherine following him, as they left Damon on the floor bleeding and alone.

 **Steven's Quarry**

Elena and Greta were walking in the dark "Where are we going?"

"This way." Greta said.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you." Elena said.

"Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost." Greta replied before Elena tripped on a rock.

"God, I can't see anything." Elena complained. With a swipe of her hand Greta lit up the rocks on the side of the walkway, before Elena saw someone on the ground "Jenna?" she asked before she rushed to her aunt "Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!" kneeling beside her she tried to find a pulse but couldn't. Eyes now tearful she said "Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!"

Turning to Greta she said "He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked."

Suddenly Jenna woke up with a gasp causing Elena to fall back in shock.

Greta smirking said "She's not dead. She's in transition."

 **Moments Later**

Elena and Jenna were now sitting on the ground, as Jenna was clutching her head "Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" Jenna asked

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked

"I was waiting on Ric, to come back to the house, then you called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire."

"Naruto. It was Naruto." Elena said.

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that. Where are we? What happened?" Jenna asked looking around.

"We're at the quarry. He brought us here." Elena said.

Jenna placed her hands on the side of her head as she looked down to the ground before she looked up to Elena "Why don't I remember anything?" she asked.

"Jenna, do you remember... When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena asked

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... " Jenna paused as realization spread across her face "Oh, god. He killed me." she whispered hoarsely.

"Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here." Elena said.

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked.

"And I bet you're hungry." Greta said as she approached them, as they looked up at her from their position on the ground, before Elena saw a sharp rock nearby and rushed to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sent Elena flying backwards. Elena landed painfully in the dirt, and when she got back up and rushed toward Jenna, Greta waved her hand again, creating a circle of fire around Elena, causing the girl to stop. "Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do."

"Greta... Please, just- just let her go." Elena pleaded

Ignoring Elena's plea, Greta sliced her wrist open with the sharp rock, as blood dripped from her wound, Jenna looked at it, hungrily "Naruto chose her." Greta said.

"No." Elena said.

Greta lowered her wrist toward Jenna "Drink it." she ordered.

"Jenna, don't!" Elena yelled.

"I can't." Jenna said.

"Let her go. Hey!" Elena yelled at Greta only to be ignored as Jenna continued to stare at Greta's bloody wrist and finally sunk her teeth in.

"No! No." Elena yelled as her eyes glistened with tears, as Jenna closed her eyes as the warm blood entered her mouth. After a few moments, Greta pulled her wrist out of Jenna's grip causing Jenna to fall to the ground.

"That's enough." Greta said as she stood up and stepped backwards.

"Jenna. It's going to be okay." Elena said as Greta flicked her wrist and another circle of fire surrounded Jenna, who retreated from the flames, looking terrified "Look at me. Hey, look at me."

Jenna turned her head toward Elena, blood still running down her chin "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

Jenna silently replied "No", as dark veins of hunger crept toward her eyes.

Elena was pacing back and forth in her circle of fire, while Jenna was sitting in hers, "How are you feeling?" Elena asked.

"I feel like myself...Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." Jenna explained.

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts." Elena said as Jenna's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Jenna asked sniffling.

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do." Elena said.

In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and Jules groaning we're heard by Elena and Jenna, "Who's that?" Jenna asked as Elena had a look of realization.

"That must be the werewolf."

Greta pushed Jules down to the ground, as she clutched at her stomach, groaning in pain. "What's happening to me?" Jules asked

Greta smirked as she walked away, "I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." she said before she flicked her wrist, and a third ring of fire encircled Jules.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Elena said.

"I swore my allegiance to Naruto! The king of the supernatural world."

Katherine and Naruto walked up, causing Jenna to gasp as she looked between Katherine, and Elena "Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Naruto said before he looked at Elena, Jenna and Jules. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

Jules, Elena, and Jenna were still contained in the rings of fire. Jules continued to moan in pain. While up on a nearby hill, Naruto retrieved the moonstone from his pocket,

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Naruto said before he handed the moonstone to Greta who took it and looked up at the sky.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Naruto asked Greta.

"I remember." Greta said.

"Then let's begin." Naruto said.

With a nod Greta dropped the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks flew as the moonstone was destroyed. Greta began chanting a spell in Latin.

Naruto approached the rings of fire. Jules still lying on the ground, moaned in pain, as she looked up at Elena "Everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler." Jules said.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules said as Naruto looked down at her.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked.

The ring of fire around Jules dispersed, while Jules's eyes turned yellow and she used her werewolf speed to rush at Naruto. Alas, Naruto easily got the upper hand and pinned Jules to the ground, before plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules took her final breath, tears streaming down her face, and died. Naruto breathed heavily as he held the bloody heart in his hand. Elena looked on, horrified, while Jenna looked nervous.

Greta continued chanting a spell while Naruto held Jules's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames "I can feel the curse weakening already." he said.

"It is working." Greta confirmed, causing Naruto's smirk to widen.

Over in the rings of fire, Elena watched Naruto and Greta in the distance, as Jenna looked up at her, eyes glistening with tears, "The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was?" she asked as Elena looked down at her and shook her head, "Isn't there someone else who can do this?"

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that." Elena said.

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you." Jenna sobbed.

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us." Elena said.

"Look around, Elena. I failed you." Jenna said.

"Yes, you did." Katherine said getting their attention as Elena glared at her, "You really should've ran for the hills when I offered it to you."

"Shut up, Katherine!" Elena yelled but before the conversation could continue Naruto walked up.

"Hello, Jenna." Naruto said as Jenna and Elena got up looking at him.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena said but saw that Naruto was paying her no attention so she walked closer to the flames, causing them to flare up, and immediately she retreated.

"Careful, now." Naruto said looking at her.

"Elena, don't." Jenna said.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." Elena replied before she looked to Naruto, "I don't understand. I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

"But Damon Salvatore didn't." Naruto said causing Elena to blink in confusion, "He is the only reason Jenna is here now."

Naruto was about to say more but sighed, "I don't recall you being on the guest list." he said looking up at the top of the quarry, along with Jenna and Elena who gasped as Stefan stood atop of the cliff.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan said causing Naruto to sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine " Naruto looked to Jenna, briefly, then to Katherine. "They try anything, kill Jenna, then go to the Old Witch House. There you'll find Jeremy and Bonnie. Bring the boy here."

Jenna's, Elena's, and Stefan's eyes widened hearing Naruto's order as the blonde vamp-sped up to the top of the cliff and walked calmly toward Stefan, "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

Elena and Jenna looked up at the two vampires as thy talked, patiently waiting to figure out what's happening, "What's going on?" Jenna asked.

" I-I don't know." Elena said before she looked at Jenna, "You can hear them. You can hear anything. Jus-Just focus on them."

Jenna did as requested and focused and slowly began to make out the conversation, " You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place."

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women, " Naruto said as he began to walk around Stefan, "Three angels. Sacrificed at Satan's altar."

"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way."

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you." Naruto smirked.

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna." Stefan said as Naruto sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment, before he smirked

"Nah." Naruto stated before get blurred forward and stabbed the stake into Stefan's chest, grazing his heart causing Jenna, and Elena to flinch and gasp. Naruto kneed Stefan in the face, sending him falling off the cliff and when he made contact with the ground, his neck snapped, "No! Stefan! No!" Elena yelled tearfully.

Landing beside Stefan's dead body, Naruto looked to Greta, "Let's finish this, shall we?"

Greta began chanting the next part of the spell which dispels the ring of fire surrounding Jenna, who looked on, frightened. Elena, teary-eyed, watched, "No." she said

"Your turn." Naruto smirked.

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena yelled as she attempted to get to Jenna, but the fire around her flared up.

Jenna looked over at her, "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." she said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, watching the moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, before Jenna began to vamp speed to Greta but Naruto caught her by her throat/

"I think not. Good try though," Naruto laughed as Jenna fought in his grip.

"Jenna, no!" Elena cried as Jenna looked up at Elena, tears in her eyes.

Naruto tossed Jenna over toward Greta, and vamp sped forward and caught her, slamming Jenna into the ground he placed the stake to her chest, "Know that this isn't personal, but lessons need to be learned here. Now turn it off."

Naruto compelled Jenna whose fearful expression slowly dissipated into an emotionless mask, "Good girl." he said before he stabbed the stake into Jenna's chest.

"No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Elena wailed as Jenna's body started to become grey and decayed, as Naruto released the stake from his grip and stood up, while Jenna laid lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart.

 **Moments Later**

Greta began chanting the next part of the spell, as Naruto was by her side, when Stefan woke up and felt the splinters besides his heart keeping him paralyzed. Stefan looked up at Elena and saw her tear streaked cheeks, and then looked over towards Greta and saw Jenna's dead body with the stake in her chest.

"No." Stefan said as Greta poured Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl, "I'm so sorry."

Elena placed her finger to her lips and shushed Stefan, "Are they going to kill him?"

"Yes." Stefan said.

"You know, I can hear you." Naruto said standing beside Stefan as he and Elena looked at him, "I've been in town for weeks, and I've compelled a lot of people to be my eyes, and ears. I know Bonnie is still alive, I know Elijah is helping you. I must say, I'm disappointed Stefan." Naruto grabbed Stefan by his hair and lifted him up by it, causing Stefan to grit his teeth in pain.

"A vampire with your reputation, playing sacrificial lamb for some human. "

"I love her, something you know nothing about." Stefan glared

"I doubt that's how you really feel. Does she know about the real you, Rippah?" Naruto asked smirking as Stefan vamped out while grunting, "That answers that. No worries, if you survive, you'll meet a new doppelganger in 5 centuries."

Releasing Stefan, Naruto kicked him in the gut, sending the young vampire flying through a tree, before he approached Elena, "It's time."

The fire dispersed and he extended his hand but Elena ignored him, walking up to the hill while Stefan who was impaled on a branch, weakly looked up and watched.

Elena looked down at Jenna's body, before Naruto circled his arms around her from behind and pulled her into him as he bit her and began to drink her blood.

Elena's eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she died, and Naruto released her causing her corpse to fall to the ground. Blood dripped from Naruto's mouth and the flame in the bowl extinguished. Elena's body lied lifeless and Stefan stared at her, sadly. His eyes widened when Katherine sped forward and grabbed the body before she sped off.

Naruto breathed heavily and walked down the stone steps, "I can feel it. It's happening." he said to himself as he looked up to the full moon. Suddenly, his bones began to crack and he started to transform. His eyes were now yellow like a werewolf's, but he still had the veins under them, like a vampire.

His irises then returned to their searing red color as the veins extended from underneath his eyes down to his jawline, his sclera turned black, and he grew a second set of fangs.

"Hehehehe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed even as his bones were breaking, before he gave a loud roar to the moon before he was flung into a tree, as the fire reignited and Bonnie showed up using her magic to mystically hurt the vulnerable Naruto.

Greta was about to retaliate to help him but Damon snapped her neck, and immediately he began to look for Elena's body but was shocked and worried that he couldn't find it. Seeing Stefan, he sped for him and got him off the branch

"Where is she?" Damon asked over Naruto's screams of pain

"Katherine, took her." Stefan said causing Damon's eyes to widen before the two looked to see Naruto lying against a rock, as Elijah approached him while Bonnie stopped chanting.

"Elijah." Naruto greeted.

"Hello Niklaus." Elijah said.

"1000 years after tossing aside that stupid name, and you still say it. You're the only one who still does, you know." Naruto replied

Elijah looked at Naruto, who blurred up, but Elijah grabbed him by his neck and slammed him back down into the stone, reducing it to rubble and before Elijah could move to thrust his hand into Naruto's chest, he was frozen by a powerful telekinetic force. Elijah struggled but could not move an inch.

"You didn't really think I would leave myself vulnerable, did you?" Naruto asked. Suddenly Elijah yelled in pain, as Naruto stabbed him with a dagger. "For trying to kill me." Naruto said as Elijah decayed as he fell to the ground. Naruto cracked his neck as he smirked at the trio.

"Hello Bonnie." Naruto smirked as the girl raised a hand, "Oh, I bet Sheila is not very happy with you being smack dabbed in the middle of Vampire drama."

Bonnie's eyes widened, "What?"

"I guess you don't get very far into your family history before the Salvatores and doppelganger facilitated in her death. I have a history with your family spanning 900 years, love. Come find me when you want to be a real witch, and not a magical fix-it/ slave for these ungrateful people. Later."

Naruto turned to leave, when Damon, and Stefan shot forward and stopped in front of him, "Where did you take Elena?"

"Why worry about a corpse?" Naruto asked.

"She deserves to be buried with her family." Stefan said.

"I'm not done with her yet. Once Katherine has done what I told her to do, she'll dump the thing at your house." Naruto said.

"Thing?" Damon growled before he sped forward and punched at Naruto who leaned his upper body out of the way. As Damon came for another swing, Naruto slapped it away with his forearm, and kicked Damon's chest, crushing his sternum, killing him temporarily. This sent Damon flying to the pond with a large splash.

Stefan sped forward but Naruto simply he'd up a hand and a lightning blade ran him through, causing Stefan to shout in pain as he was pinned to a tree groaning as his body went numb, as he looked at the blade in shock.

"A vampire that denies his own nature, can never stand up to an Original." Naruto said before he enhanced the lightning causing Stefan to convulsed before he released as Stefan collapsed face first into the ground

Bonnie was about to start her spell, but Naruto appeared behind her, "Its over Bonnie, go home." he said before Bonnie turned to face him but saw that he was gone along with Elijah's body.

 **Unknown Apartment**

Naruto walked into the apartment above Alaric's to find Katherine sitting on the couch, as doctors worked on Elena's corpse, taking her eggs, for another woman of Naruto's choice

"I thought, you'd be running around as a wolf." Katherine said.

"I'll do that later." Naruto smirked.

"So Greta, and Maddox are dead, I take it that means we'll be traveling alone?" Katherine asked.

"Maybe, we will be leaving in two days, if my other little idea works out." Naruto smirked.

"But you already broke the curse." Katherine said confused.

"Yes, but I also came for Stefan. Potential like that should be molded and I kinda miss my old pal." Naruto smirked as he sat besides Katherine while a doctor walked up.

"We've finished the operation." the man said before Katherine got up and dragged an bloody finger across the incision line, to cover up what was down as the corpse healed.

"Good, now go dump Elena's body at the Salvatore House. And forget about tonight." Katherine said to the doctor as Naruto walked over to the woman and compelled her to go get laid with whoever she chose and to notify him when she is pregnant.

The woman and the doctors left to fulfill their orders, as Naruto closed the door and turned into a kiss from Katherine who pulled away to see Naruto looking at her in surprise

"Let's pick up where we left off 500 years ago." Katherine said speeding Naruto to a wall and kissing him before sucking on his neck, as he smiled and groped her ass cheeks possessively.

 **Chapter End**

 **Author Notes**

 **1\. DMC Vergil's Necklace.**


	6. Hunting Some Wolves

**Trying to get past all of Shawn129's stuff so I can get back to my original ideas.**

 **Chapter 6-Hunting Some Wolves**

 **Few Days Later**

It's been 2 days since the sacrifice and no one has seen Naruto or Katherine. A funeral was held for Jenna and John, the latter of whom had passed away after having Bonnie cast a spell to give his life force to Elena so she could remain human. No one knew why Katherine took her body and why it was dumped on the doorstep of the Boarding House. Everyone was now anxiously waiting for Naruto to make a move on those who interfered. While at the same time hoping that he and Katherine had left town, not knowing that the two had just been rekindling their romance by fucking the living daylights out of each other in Alaric's Apartment along with training as Naruto taught Katherine the more advanced powers of the Ancient Vampire.

Damon entered his house with a resigned expression. He was completely powerless to stop Naruto and he seriously feared and hated him. Not only did Katherine, who he thought he could take one on one, completely own him in a fight and beat him to a temporary death bare handed but when he attacked Naruto after the ritual he didn't get a single hit in no matter how much he tried before a kick to his chest broke his ribcage and stopped his heart while he sank to the bottom of the quarry. Now Jenna was dead because he didn't listen when Naruto told him not to interfere, and because he interfered, he was dying from a werewolf bite.

Elena would never forgive him for it, talking about that she needed time before she could forgive him, and he didn't have any time. Damon couldn't help the sarcastic hollow laugh he gave before he went into a coughing fit, and hacked up blood into his hand.

Sighing, Damon cleaned the blood from his hand and wiped his mouth, before he opened the curtains letting the sun shine into the foyer. Knowing what awaited him the longer he let it drag on, Damon decided to take his daylight ring off and Damon dropped it to the ground. The second he wasn't in contact with the ring he began to sizzle as burns began to appear on his skin while smoke appeared and as he was seconds away from bursting into flames, Stefan tackled him to the ground, out of the sunlight.

"Get off of me." Damon said tired as his burns healed before Stefan sped him into a wall.

"You're not doing this." Stefan stated.

"Just did." Damon before he was sped and slammed into another wall, "You know what happened to Rose, Stefan."

"I don't care." Stefan said before he sped down to the cellar and tossed Damon inside, "You're not dying today."

Stefan closed the door and locked it, as he looked at Damon through the bars in the door, who remained on the floor but turned to look at him, "What's the plan, Superman?"

"I'm gonna find a way out of this." Stefan promised.

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one." Damon said.

" I got Bonnie looking for something, anything." Stefan replied.

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with." Damon said before he began coughing and rolled onto his stomach, hacking up more blood and wheezing.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength." Stefan said before he left.

 **Witch House**

Bonnie was heading for the witch house, but suddenly stopped as standing in front of her was Naruto who was wearing jogging clothes, "There she is. Morning love."

"What're you doing here?"

"I was out running as a wolf, and came to see you."

"To try and kill me again?" Bonnie asked aiming her hand ready to attack.

"I've never tried to kill you, Bonnie."

"Are you kidding me?" she demanded.

"No, I'm completely serious. Think back to that night. I separated the doppelganger from the Salvatore's to speak to the both of you. Soon as you realized I had taken control of Alaric, you attacked me, over, and over."

"Yet you kept coming."

"Because I wanted to see how strong you were." Naruto shrugged walking up to Bonnie who kept her hand up, "You have a lot of raw power even without the 100 dead witches, something your family never lacked, but you have no finesse and little skill, so you waste the majority of the energy you use."

Bonnie used a spell to give Naruto a aneurysm. The blonde placed a hand to his head, rubbing two fingers on his forehead before he took a deep breath and looked at Bonnie, unbothered by the spell, who continued to use the spell before she finally stopped.

"You just proved my point. Sheila could kill vampires half my age with that simple spell at your age. She was a true Bennett witch."

"Do not talk about my grams!" Bonnie yelled pushing Naruto.

"Sensitive subject hm. I get it. After all, you were ready to commit suicide for the ones who killed her." Naruto said catching Bonnie's wrist when she tried to slap him.

"She overused her magic! No one killed her."

"Sheila knew the dangers of using her magic at her age after so long of not using it. So what spell was so hard for her that she couldn't take it? The tomb barrier that she was forced to take down because Damon Salvatore and Anna Zhu were gonna slaughter innocent people if she didn't and failed to put back up because Stefan Salvatore ran in after the doppelganger and got trapped? Who convinced your grandmother to even open the tomb, anyway? Elena and the Salvatore Brothers. Funny how Elena was connected to the events that caused you to lose Sheila and Abby."

"What?" Bonnie asked stopping in her plan to fling Naruto away.

"Your ancestor's Zoe and Nathalie Bennett were and still are important to me. After their sister broke my laws for the supernatural world, they promised me the eternal servitude of their bloodline and so, the Bennett witches served me faithfully for 900 years in my organization. Sheila and Abby were the only ones I ever let retire from the organization, which in hindsight, was not one of my better ideas. I know where every single Bennett witch is at this moment. Even your mother."

Bonnie watched Naruto for a moment, "Why are you here?"

Stefan, who was approaching, saw the two and quickly hid.

"I'm leaving town tonight, and I wanted to give you this." Naruto said handing Bonnie a card with an address and a pentagram on it, "There are a number of communities that I run where witches who still practice away from the influence of vampires live. Show up to one of them, give your name, and this card, tell them I sent you. You will be welcomed."

Bonnie took the card.

"See ya around Bonnie Bennett." Naruto said as his form busted into a horde of bats that flew off.

"Does he know?" Stefan asked causing Bonnie to look over to him as he walked up to her.

"Of course not. He thinks Elena is dead, All we have to do is hope he doesn't find out differently, before he leaves town tonight."

Stefan nodded, "Are you ready?"

Bonnie nodded before the two entered the house.

 **Later**

 **Alaric's Apartment Building**

Stefan was in Alaric's apartment, and he saw no one was there, frowning he used his super hearing and heard Katherine's voice.

"Why are you having me do this?" Katherine asked.

"Its a ritual I do. I killed an innocent person because of that fool. She didn't deserve what happened to her."

"So if you could do it all over, would you choose someone else?"

"The Gilbert boy, maybe." Naruto said before he hummed.

"What is it?"

"Stefan is here. Let's let him join the party" Naruto said.

Stefan's eyes widened before in a blur Katherine sped into the apartment and tackled him into a wall, before she bitch slapped him and grabbed his arm before breaking it as she turned into him and flipped him over onto the edge of the counter before grabbing him by his hair and speeding away.

Naruto sat in a chair watching as Stefan was tossed through the door before Katherine returned behind him, and aimed her finger at his back before a concentrated flame appeared at her fingertip and she began to finish branding a name into the back of his shoulder.

Stefan fixed his arm and leg before he looked up at the two older immortals, "Hello Stefan, what brings you here?"

"I need your help. For my brother." Stefan said getting to his feet.

"Really?" Naruto asked getting a nod.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan said.

"And what need would I have for a vampire who drinks animal blood, can barely fight, and can only use basic vampire abilities?" Naruto asked as Stefan frowned, "Katerina, would you go fetch the cooler, please?"

Katherine nodded and walked off, "If we do this deal, I want you as the best version of yourself." Naruto told Stefan who looked confused, as Naruto picked up a beer bottle that was filled with blood and leaned forward smiling at Stefan, "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village of 150 people...A true ripper. Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan said as Katherine walked up with the cooler and set it down between them.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Naruto said opening the cooler showing that it was filled with blood bags.

Pulling out a knife, Naruto got a vial and squeezed the blade tightly allowing his blood to pour into the vial, as Stefan is looking at the cooler and Katherine who watched him before Naruto sat back down with the blood.

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan said.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman, but you don't want to do it, that is your choice." Naruto replied handing Katherine the vial, "Hold on to that."

Naruto stood up, and walked over to the guest room where Elijah's dead body was on the bed, "We are done here Katerina. Call Swanson and have him come collect Elijah."

Katherine nodded and walked to the phone.

"Wait." Stefan said causing the two to look at him, before he grabbed a blood bag and began to drink it till it was gone.

"Now that's more like it." Naruto said walking over to Stefan, "The deal you pitched was that you'd do anything I said and in exchange I will save your brother from the werewolf venom, correct?"

"Yes." Stefan nodded.

"And since I am saving your brother, who is also immortal, you will do as I say for all of eternity, correct?" Naruto asked his true face emerged.

"Yes." Stefan said not knowing that his True Face had emerged.

"And should you violate the terms of this agreement, at any given time, I will kill your brother, correct?

"...Yes." Stefan said as Naruto gave a wide smirk showing off his fangs.

"Then I accept your deal." Naruto announced but Stefan wasn't really happy about it, "Now please, finish your meal."

Stefan grabbed another blood bag as a tear left his eye and he began to drink one after the other as Naruto looked to Katherine

"Keep an eye on him." Naruto said getting a nod before he left the apartment.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon was in bed as Elena took care of him, the two were talking about his past choices when they heard Naruto, "Damon! Where are you?" he said in a sing-song fashion.

"Naruto." Elena gasped in fear before she quickly hid under the bed as Damon tried to sit up when Naruto entered the room.

"My, you look like shit."

"Well I am dying." Damon said causing Naruto to nod.

"True."

"Why are you here?" Damon asked

"In exchange for saving you, Stefan has agreed to be my wingman for rest of eternity." Naruto said causing Damon and the hidden Elena to gasp, "Shocking isn't it? How you are nothing but a pathetic failure as an elder brother, and yet he has given up everything for you. I am going to make Stefan into everything he was meant to be."

Damon glared at Naruto who sat in a chair with a empty glass, "Between me and you Damon, I don't like you. I can easily sit here and watch you die before going back to Stefan and telling him that I was too late in saving you, but I like to keep my word. Old habit from when I was a kid. So I want to let you know something, I was content to just do the sacrifice and leave but you pissed me off, so I got petty."

"Petty? You killed Jenna." Damon glared.

"Like you murdered Lexi and Bree." Naruto nodded as Damon and Elena looked surprised by those names.

"You knew Lexi, and Bree?" Damon asked

"I turned Lexi all those years ago. She was one of my best friends and she was supposed to come meet me in New York for a Bon Jovi concert after Stefan's birthday. So, when she doesn't show, I went to Bree's Bar outside of Atlanta to see what was up and I see you had just ripped her heart out. Did you know that Bree was a Bennett witch?"

"No."

"And why would you? I've only been killing every vampire that tried to get their hands on a Bennett witch for the past 900 years. I was going to kill you then and there, but then I saw your passenger. Elena Gilbert herself."

"You knew about Elena since," Damon trailed.

"I've known about Elena since before she was born." Naruto interrupted much to the shock of those in the room, "Now, the reason I killed Elena was because I needed her to die. Because you pissed me off and ignored my warning, Jenna died, and Elena knew before she died that the only reason Jenna was there, was because you disobeyed me. You basically killed her aunt, and she's never gonna forgive you for that. And now, I have your brother, and should he break his deal with me, it won't be instant, but I will tear the famous Salvatore bond asunder."

Naruto bit into his palm, and poured the blood into the glass, before he placed it on the table, as he stood up, "See you around Damon. There is the cure. I have to get your brother back into shape. He should be done with those blood bags now."

Naruto turned to mist and flew out a window, and Elena scrambled out from beneath the bed, and handed Damon the glass, sniffling as Damon drunk the blood and sat up unsure of how to process the situation, as Elena got on her phone walking away.

 **Next Day**

Stefan leaned his head back onto the headrest of the car as Naruto drove and pulled off road into the forest, "Where are we?" Stefan asked getting out of the car and following Naruto and Katherine to a small clearing.

"As I said, I need you in top shape. I need you to truly learn to fight as a vampire. Sit down."

Stefan sighed and sat on the ground, "Have you ever meditated?"

"No." Stefan said shaking his head.

"Surprising. Anyway, we feel more intensely, or we don't feel at all. Meditation can be an alternative to flipping the humanity switch. Meditation is also how you get in touch with the magic in your body."

"Vampires have magic?"

"Vampires only exist because of magic. Most witches believe that nature has turned its back on all immortals because we are abominations. Vampirism is just an elaborate protection spell. With the spell we can fight to protect ourselves against werewolves with our speed, and strength. Against humans we are capable of compulsion to force them to leave us alone and continue living in secret. It's been abused by every single vampire in existence but that's what it's for, and we can also shapeshift and cast illusions once we are old enough." Katherine said

"And witches?" Stefan asked and Naruto conjured five balls. One of white flames, one of lightning, one of stone, one of wind, and one of water as the sunny sky suddenly darkened with storm clouds.

"The 5 elements of nature and the weather are at our beck and call." Naruto said.

"Why haven't I ever heard of this?" Stefan asked.

"Well do you have any enemies?" Naruto asked.

"No. Why?" Stefan asked.

"There you go. You and your brother were so consumed with your feud, that you know little of your own people." Naruto said before he motioned for Stefan to begin meditating, "Once you do this I will teach you how to fight properly as a Vampire. 4 hours everyday will be committed to this."

 **3 Months Later**

A woman walked outside the house from the kitchen door, "Rudy! Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." the woman called before she whistled as she bent down and picked up a dog toy, before she turned and gasped seeing Naruto.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto smiled in apology.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my car broke down a couple of miles back. I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?" Naruto asked in an American accent.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" the woman asked as Naruto pulled out his phone.

"Huh, yeah the battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone." Naruto said.

"Sure." the woman said turning around and heading for the house.

"Soo, I can come in?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." the woman said.

"Well I tried." Naruto sighed before he shot forward and grabbed the woman by her throat, as his pupils widened and shrunk, "How bout you invite me into your lovely home."

In the kitchen another woman was frying food and walked over to the counter with the frying pan, "I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." woman2 said before she turned around and saw woman1 and Naruto entering the kitchen as Naruto held the nape of the sobbing girls neck with one hand.

"What's going on?" woman2 asked.

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Naruto said.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." woman2 replied.

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month, during a certain phase of the moon." Naruto smirked watching as the woman gasped as he sensed fear spike in her, "That's what I thought. Where is he now?"

"..."

"If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm." Naruto warned.

Woman2 ran out of the kitchen and opened the front door, and screamed as Stefan stood in the doorway.

"I love it when they run!" Naruto said as he and woman1 walked after her.

"He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41."

"Thank you." Naruto said before he looked to woman1, "Now, may my friend come in?"

Woman1 sobbed "Yes."

The other woman looked terrified as Stefan walked in before Naruto pushed the first woman to him, "Kill this one quickly. And make that one suffer. I'll be in the car." Naruto said before with a grin he left closing the door behind him.

"Please don't!" woman1 pleaded sobbing.

Stefan just looked at her and his true face emerged before he bit her, causing the women to scream.

Outside the house, Naruto walked to his car, smiling, "How long do you think he can keep this up?" Katherine asked in the driving seat.

"No telling. He still thinks your compelled to do my bidding, and even though he acts like he hates it, he is loving the new powers he has."

"Yeah, and why do I have to keep acting like that?"

"Because it may come in handy down the road, for them to think we are still enemies." Naruto smiled leaning over and kissing Katherine, "You're going to escape pretty soon."

"And do what?" Katherine asked.

"Help Damon find a way to kill me, of course."

"Which is impossible." Katherine said.

"Not the point. I need you to find Mikael. Abby Bennett won't tell me his location after I helped her desiccate him and my locator spells can't get an exact location, just that he is entombed in Charlotte. According to Lucy, Bonnie told the witches that she brought Jeremy back to life, and he may be a medium. Word is he had a thing with Anna Zhu. She knows where he is."

"Anna is dead." Katherine said.

"She's on the other side. A purgatory for supernatural creatures when they die. Chances are she's following him around hoping that he'd hear her." Naruto said.

Katherine nodded before the two looked over to Stefan who was covered in blood walking to the car and getting inside.

"Have a good time?" Naruto asked.

"Can we go?" Stefan asked.

"Sure you don't want to burn the house down? Cover your tracks?" Naruto asked.

"No one is tracking us." Stefan said.

"Right." Naruto smirked as Katherine drove off.

 **Later, Mystic Falls**

Damon was in his tub taking a bath.

Reaching over Damon grabbed a bottle of champagne and a glass and poured himself as glass, only to discover that it was empty, "We're out of champagne."

"Huh. No, you are out of champagne; I don't drink in the morning." Andie said who was putting on her makeup.

"Well would you be a dear and walk..."

"I think you can probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave." Andie interrupted causing Damon to sigh before he stood up and began to leave, "I mean you're dripping a little."

Damon nodded and continued to leave.

Downstairs Elena walked in the front door, and took off her jacket as Damon walked up behind her, "Good morning." he said

"Hey, I was gonna..." Elena began but gasped as she turned around and saw a smirking Damon completely naked and quickly she turned around again, "You heard me! You knew that I was here."

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?" Damon asked only for Elena to put one hand over her eyes and with the other hand she grabbed a towel and threw it to him as she turned around but still with one hand over her eyes.

Damon put the towel on around his waist and Elena peeked between her fingers to make sure he's covered up, and upon seeing that he was she dropped her hand from her eyes.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." Elena said as she pulled out a note out of her pocket, "Memphis."

" Another dead-end you mean." Damon said.

"You don't know that." Elena replied.

Damon side and walked up to her, "You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After three months this could be the one clue that tells that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland." he said sarcastically.

Elena snatched the note, "Fine, I'll go by myself." she said before she began to walk away but Damon sped in front of her and took the note.

"Right, and let Naruto know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way." Damon said.

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while."

"Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you." Damon said walking away as Elena sighed and left.

Damon walked into his room and opened bis closet door where there's a map and a lot of notes before he pinned the new note up on the map, "They moved on to Tennessee."

"Huh, that fluttered victim you had me looking into had family in Tennessee." Andie said walking up

"Which one? Pensacola?" Damon asked getting a nod, "Up for a road trip?"

Andie smiled, "Ha, no can do, I've got to work. But I can see if I can get you an address." she said before they kissed, "See you at the party."

"Get me that address." Damon said.

 **Southern Comfort Bar**

The bar was bustling with activity as Ray walked up to the bar, "What's up Ray?" the bartender asked.

"Hey Red, get me a beer." Ray said leaning onto the bar as he was handed a beer before Naruto walked up with a Corona.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Naruto asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Naruto said sitting down.

"I think I'll be going." Ray replied before he made to stand and leave but Katherine appeared and placed put a hand on his shoulder keeping him down

"Not so fast handsome. You only just got here." Katherine said.

"Yeah, and your type are very hard to come by, which is why I have some question."

"Vampires." Ray said looking between Naruto and Katherine.

"Swifty swift Ray! Yes! My friends here are vampires. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

"You what?" Ray asked weirded out.

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see, I want figure out how to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray! I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

"You want to do this here in front of everyone?" Ray asked, gesturing to the people.

"Oh, that." Naruto said before he snapped his fingers and as if a blanket was being pulled from reality itself, the bar bustling with activity turned into a blood bath with corpses, severed heads, and blood everywhere with the exception of the bartender who was cleaning up, as if he didn't care that everyone in the bar had been slaughtered, and Ray saw Stefan on the floor feeding from a woman before he sat up gasping and began to vet to he feet licking the blood from his lips.

"Meet Stefan."

Ray watched as Stefan walked up to him, before darkness took him.

 **Later**

Naruto and Katherine sat at a table watching as Ray thrashed as he was chained to a wall in front of a dart board with a dart in his forehead, 2 in his neck and one over his collarbone.

Stefan was stirring another dart in a glass of liquor filled with wolfsbane before he walked around the table and launched another dart into Ray's forehead chasing the werewolf to yell and try to get loose.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan said walking up to Ray and snatching the dart out.

"I can't." Ray stated.

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see I don't get to stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan said.

A woman walked over to Katherine, and Naruto, "Hello Ms. Katherine. I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw that guys brother Damon at the farm house."

"Well, thank you Claudine. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work on the neighborhood watch, eh." Katherine said before Claudia walked off and Stefan appeared at the table.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked.

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Naruto said standing up.

"No, no, no! Let me handle it." Stefan said.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill him. That would terminate our deal. After all I wouldn't want you to suffer from temptation. I want they're location by the time I return." Naruto said before he walked away as Stefan cursed.

Katherine walked to a window, and saw Naruto get into the car and leave, before she smiled and looked back to Stefan, before turning to him, "Okay, now is our chance." Katherine said.

"Chance for what?"

"What do you think genius, escape." Katherine said.

"I can't."

"There may not be another chance like this Stefan." Katherine said.

"If I leave my deal is over. Naruto will go to Mystic Falls kill Damon, and find out that Elena is alive."

"Elena is alive?" Katherine asked surprised getting a nod from Stefan.

"I need to keep him from Mystic Falls."

"He's on his way to Mystic Falls."

"Which is why I need to make a real quick call." Stefan said.

"I tried. Good luck Stefan." Katherine said before she walked out the bar and began to press the unlock putt in some keys she for from a victim, and smiled when she heard the car beep and quickly got inside and drove away.

 **WPKW9 Studio**

Andie's talking on the phone as she walked through the studio, "Yeah, Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay, I, I am the last person here again." she said as the lights in the room go out, "Days of work, please can we do this in the a.m.? I have a party I have to get to, and you gotta get a life! Okay, all right. Bye, bye."

Andie grabbed her back and saw a light on in a office and cut them off, "Who cut off the lights!?"

Andie turned around and turned the lights on looking to see Naruto on a laptop.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I thought everyone had went home for the day." Andie smiled as Naruto stood up and she looked him over with an appraising eye.

"It's alright. Your Andie Star, right."

"Guilty as charged." Andie laughed as Naruto smiled and held out a hand.

"I'm Nick." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you. So it's a Friday summer night, why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I was doing research for a story, never thought I'd run into the beautiful Andie Star herself." Naruto said as Andie blushed.

"Well how about I help you with your research, and we go grab a drink?" Andie asked.

"Oh, you don't have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

"No, just some guy with major issues who can't take a hint." Andie lied.

"Well I'll be happy to help send a message." Naruto smirked.

 **Later Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon was walking up to Stefan's room, were Elena was getting ready for her party. It was then that his phone buzzed, and he saw he had a video message from Andie. Accepting it his, eyes widened when the first thing heard was moaning as of Andie's ass being fucked by someone was holding the the camera turned to show it was Naruto, "She's lovely. I see why you like her so much." he said with an evil smirk, before he ignited her phone in white flames, causing it to melt into a puddle when he threw it behind him.

Damon dropped Elena's present and his phone and sped off to his car just as a text from Stefan was seen, but the phone broke when it hit the ground.

 **30 Minutes Later**

 **WPKW9 Studio**

Naruto whistling while fully dressed as he cleaned his nails with a knife. When he heard Damon sped in, he threw the knife through Damon's stomach, punching a hole through his stomach as it embedded into the floor, while the explosion of pain caused Damon to fall. "Took you long enough." Naruto greeted.

"Where is she?" Damon growled from his position on the ground.

"Enjoying her gift." Naruto smirked evilly.

"I'm going to kill you." Damon growled as he vamped out as Naruto smiled as he saw Damon's anger over his actions, which is exactly what he was going for. Since making Elena hate him for causing Jenna's death was not enough, Naruto figured he should hit a little closer to home.

"What do you care? She's just your bloodbag/ sextoy because you can't have Elena." Naruto asked before he thought for a moment.

"Hmm, hold that thought. Andie was just about to take a leap of faith." Naruto said, causing Damon to look confuse before the sound of something hitting the ground was heard.

Wide eyed, Damon slowly turned to his side and saw Andie on the ground dead, "Shame." Naruto said as Damon glared at him murderously, "Beautiful woman who died before her time. All because you got involved with her."

Damon with a feral growl but Naruto stepped on his back, and ripped both Damon's right arm and leg off, causing Damon to scream in pain. Naruto gripped both sides of Damon's neck.

"I hear your trailing me and Stefan again, I'll kill Alaric next." Naruto said before he snapped Damon's neck. To add insult to injury, he tossed the arm and leg towards opposite ends of the studio. He walked off whistling a happy tune. While he was walking away, one of his witches sent him a text to let him know that the woman he put Elena's eggs in was doing great with her pregnancy. Naruto made a mental note to steal more of Elena's eggs later on.

 **Later**

Naruto walker into the bar to see Ray unconscious on the table and Stefan drinking, "And what did we get?" Naruto asked.

"Smoky Mountains." Stefan said.

"Perfect." Naruto smiled before he looked around, "Where's Katerina?"

"She ran." Stefan said causing Naruto to nod, "You don't seem surprised?"

"It was test. One she failed, after we are dome with this, we will be hunting her down." Naruto said walking up to Ray, "You can breath easy knowing your brother continues to draw breath, however Ms. Andie Starr has joined the Angels, if you get my drift. Go get the car."

Stefan nodded and left the bar, and made a call to Elena, as Naruto looked at Ray and smirked, "You will be my first test subject." he said before he bit his wrist.

 **Chapter End**


	7. Experiments

**Chapter 7: Experiments**

Naruto and Stefan were walking in the mountains with Stefan carrying Ray, unconscious, on his shoulders. Naruto turned to Stefan and asked, "You good? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." Stefan grunted.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."

"You know, I get that we're, uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan interrupted as Naruto smirked.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Naruto said.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan sighed.

"And thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Naruto said as they stopped a bit away from Ray's pack who were making camp, "Time to introduce ourselves aye."

Stefan entered the camp, causing everyone to stop and look at him, before he put Ray on the ground. A woman rushed over to him immediately.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" The woman asked looking at Stefan.

Naruto joined Stefan, "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Naruto."

"You're the hybrid." She said in fear.

Naruto smirked, "You've heard of me. Fantastic." he said

 **Moments Later**

Naruto and Stefan were now sitting on a small bolder as the werewolves stood still, looking at Naruto and listening, "It's fascinating, actually...A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Naruto said just as Ray gasped awake, "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked looking up at the two immortals.

"Stefan?" Naruto asked causing Stefan to sigh and stand up.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan said.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip." Naruto said standing up and looking around, "Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?"

Pausing Naruto turned to the woman's friend, "You!"

The mans eyes widened and made to run but Naruto grabbed him and bit his forearm, before he tossed him to Stefan who caught him, and slammed him into the ground front of Ray.

"No!" The woman protested but Naruto strangled her.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is, I don't stop til I rip their heads off." Stefan growled.

Naruto looked at the girl, "It's the new order, sweetheart."

""I'd rather die than be a vampire." the woman spat as Naruto chuckled

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Naruto asked before he bit his wrist and forced the woman to drink it as Ray drunk from the man.

Naruto squeezed the woman's heart, killing her, before he dropped her, and put a bloody finger to his lips as he vamped out, "Okay, who's next?"

 **Smoky Mountains**

Alaric and Elena were walking along a river, after getting information from Tyler about a pack gathering in the mountains,

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric said.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" Elena asked smiling.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." Alaric said causing Elena to sigh before Alaric stop and she saw him open his bag, and saw a lot of weapons inside.

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena said.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." Alaric said handing her one of his homemade grenades.

"Vervain grenade?" Elena asked putting it in her bag.

"Wolfsbane." Alaric said before Elena removed something from her bag.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." Elena held up a ring to Alaric.

"That's John Gilbert's ring."

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." Elena said.

"He gave it to you." Alaric frowned.

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." Elena sighed.

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric asked.

"Okay, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena said before after a long moment Alaric took it before Elena smiled and got closer to the hill overlooking the river, as Alaric looked around kneeling down to his backpack, "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause."

Damon arrived and pushed her off the cliff into the water, as Alaric aimed his crossbow, and saw it was Damon putting it down, as Elena gasped as she resurfaced and saw Damon smirking at her, "Damon! How are you even here?"

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon said.

"You sold me out!" Elena frowned as Alaric sighed.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric asked.

 **Meanwhile**

Over in the camp, Naruto gave his blood to the human and compelled him, "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

Ray was sitting on a rock nearby, grabbing his body and shivering, as his pack was all dead, "They're dead. They're all dead."

"Temporarily Ray." Naruto said turning to see Ray shivering, "Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon."

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"This lot is only a trial run. My real pack has been waiting for this as long as I have." Naruto said.

"Your building an army. Why?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big and powerful that only brain dead fool would pick a fight. Not that my army isn't big enough already, I just figured throwing in some Hybrids wouldn't hurt." Naruto lectured.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked.

"Well, considering they're families have served me for 900+ years, I don't think I'll have a problem. It's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Naruto said smirking as Stefan laughed slightly.

"That's why you're, uh...you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asked as Naruto looked to Ray and saw her was crying tears of blood and sat next to the trembling man.

"You're not here by force, Stefan. You made a deal. A life for a life. You can always leave." Naruto said as Stefan frowned knowing what it meant if he did leave, "God damn it."

Stefan leant forward and saw Ray's eyes, "That shouldn't be happening, should it?" he asked.

"Well, obviously." Naruto grunted in annoyance before with a trust of his right hand, the dead pack members disintegrated as red lightning struck each of them, chaining from one dead werewolf to the next, causing Stefan to jump and look around in shock and fear as he glanced to Naruto who was glaring at Ray.

 **With Elena**

Elena was still in the water, "Get out of the water, Elena." Damon frowned.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." Elena said.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." Damon replied.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric said.

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena frowned.

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." Damon said.

"No!" Elena yelled.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon asked hopping into the water and walking up to her as she backed up.

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena said.

"Naruto thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." Damon said.

"I'm not leaving before we find him." Elena replied.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." Damon stated.

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please." Elena pleaded.

"Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon frowned.

"I promise." Elena said.

 **Back at the camp**

In the camp, Ray was shaking and his eyes were still bleeding, as Naruto was leaning on a tree with a beer, scrolling through his phone as Stefan watched.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked sickly.

"Some master race." Stefan commented.

"Stuff it." Naruto said as he got on the phone before Ray snarled and ran off jumping acrobatically over a large bolder.

Stefan looked to Naruto who simply sipped his beer, "Go get him." Naruto said causing Stefan to sigh before he headed off, as Naruto's call was answered and he smiled, "Rebekah?"

Ray paused looking around when Stefan tackled him, but Ray quickly thrashed and bit Stefan's forearm causing Stefan to scream in pain before Ray blurred away.

Stefan got up and was about to go after him but he heard Damon and Elena's voice, "How you doing?"

"Fine." Elena said.

"You know, I could help you." Stefan walked over to a line of trees to see the three walking in the plains.

Stefan turned to see Naruto walking over still on the phone, and quickly started walking in Naruto's direction so Naruto wouldn't see them, "Where did he go?" Naruto asked Stefan.

"He, uh...he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Stefan said making to head back to camp but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch."

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan said.

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray and put him down, then I'll heal you." Naruto said.

"You can't be serious." Stefan said only for Naruto to look at him.

"Can't have a faulty and rabid hybrid running around, Stefan. That'd be against my laws. You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Naruto said walking back and turning his attention back to his phone call.

 **Later**

The sun was setting, and Damon, Elena and Alaric were still walking, "We got about a mile left." Alaric said.

"The sun's about to set." Damon said.

"I can see that, Damon." Elena grunted.

"I'm just saying." Damon shrugged.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena said before they heard some twigs snapping, and Ray staggered out and immediately Alaric aimed his crossbow at him.

"Stay where you are!" Alaric ordered.

"Vampire." Ray said catching a scent getting a small shrug from Damon and immediately Ray rushed him but another blur tackled him and rolled before he and Stefan were standing and glaring at each other.

"Stefan." Elena gasped smiling.

"Ray, calm down." Stefan said.

"You did this to me!" Ray yelled before he rushed Stefan who caught him and slammed him into a tree.

"Stefan?!" Elena yelled.

"Stay back!" Stefan yelled as he grabbed Ray's mouth holding his cheeks tightly so Ray couldn't open his mouth and bite him, before Ray's eyes began to smoke as he suddenly groaned before he began to release a muffled scream as his eyes caught fire as Stefan burned him from the inside out.

Stefan dropped the corpse and turned to the three, looking at Elena for a moment before he looked to Damon, and Alaric, "Get her out of here, before Naruto comes looking for me."

"Stefan," Elena said walking forward.

"Don't get any closer, Elena." Stefan frowned causing Elena to pause, "You have to leave."

"Not without you. Now's the chance to get away from Naruto."

"I am here of my own freewill, Elena." Stefan said causing Elena to gasp.

"Really Stefan. Stop being an idiot and let's go." Damon frowned.

"If I leave, Naruto will kill you, and when he comes back he will find out that Elena's still alive. You got what you promised me all those years ago Damon. An eternity of misery." Stefan said causing Damon to flinch slightly, "My life in Mystic Falls is over, and I am never coming back unless he orders me to. So leave, and stop following us."

Stefan turned and grabbed Ray's ankle and was about to leave, when suddenly he blurred up and turned to catch Damon's arm as his brother tried to stab him with a vervain syringe, Damon looked at his arm in shock before he grimanced as Stefan applied pressure while smoke began to rise from his arm as Stefan slowly burned him.

"I said Go. Home." Stefan said breaking Damon's wrist before he kicked the back of his elder brother's knee causing it to buckle in before kicking Damon in the gut sending him flying into a tree.

Stefan glared at Damon who was groaning before he spat blood, and he looked to a sad, and shocked Elena, "Go home Elena. Please." Stefan said before he grabbed Ray again and left with the corpse

 **Camp**

Stefan walked into the camp, as Naruto was leaning against a tree, "I don't get it. I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed the werewolf. I killed the vampire. I killed the doppelgänger. I know I did the ritual right. I must be missing something." Naruto pondered calmly, not seeing the uncomfortable expression on Stefan's face.

"I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." Stefan panted.

"Stop being so dramatic, Stefan." Naruto said as he handed Stefan the beer in his hand, "Bottoms up."

Naruto kicked off the tree and walked off toward the car, and Stefan drunk the blood from the bottle, before seeing his werewolf bite wound heal, and tossed it aside before going to catch up.

"Where to next?" Stefan asked walking to the passenger side.

"Chicago, we're meeting someone who I need to consult with about my little hybrid problem," Naruto frowned.

 **Chicago**

 **2 day later**

Naruto and Stefan got out of Naruto's 2010 Dodge Challenger and walked out of the warehouse to see the city "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Naruto said.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked as he looked around.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Naruto asked.

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan replied.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Naruto started

 _ **Chicago, 1920's**_

 _"Word was the Ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." he continued_

 _Stefan was in a car making out with a girl but then he started to drink her blood till he killed her, when he got out of the car and removed the blood from his lips before he walked away, as Stefan entered a bar, the singer and owner of the bar saw him "Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" the woman asked while Stefan smirked_

 _"Save me a dance, Gloria." he replied while she nodded and as he was about to grab a glass of champagne, a woman took it before he could "Ooh. Please, help yourself." he said as she turned to him smirking._

 _"Oh, I always do." she said as she got closer, and whispered in his ear, as vampire features appeared on her face. "Careful, Stefan. You're still wearing your date." She pulled back and smiled at Stefan before she turned around to leave but Stefan caught her arm._

 _"No, no, no. Who are you?" Stefan asked, as the woman smiled before she walked off._

 **Chicago**

 **Present**

"Chicago was magical." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan replied.

"Going to get down to business, then?" Naruto said.

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun. Your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to see one of my favorite witches. For a little consultation since I'm fairly certain now that I know what's wrong now, but a little extra advice never hurt anyone." Naruto said walking away.

 **Mystic Falls, VA**

 **Gilbert House**

Elena was in her bedroom, sleeping. As she moved around to get more comfortable she opened her eyes when she felt herself laying on someone's chest looking up she saw Damon and jumped back covering herself with the blanket as she screamed in surprise.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon said smiling.

"What are you doing?! Get out!" Elena shouted pointing toward the door.

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." Damon said ignoring her demand.

"Ugh. Oh, my God." she sighed as she wiped her mouth before she looked at her alarm clock "6 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6 A.M.?"

"Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya." Damon said as he got up.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?" Elena called out and asked before he could leave.

"Windy city." Damon answered.

"He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?" Elena asked.

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing." Damon retorted.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." Damon said sarcastically as he went and opened one of her drawers and took out a pair of Elena's panties "Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile." Elena hurried out of bed and took her panties from his hands and put them back in the drawer. As Damon walked out of the room.

 **Chicago**

 **Bar**

Naruto and Stefan entered an empty bar and looked around while Stefan felt nostalgic "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Naruto asked.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said leaning against the rail.

A beautiful woman in her late twenties with medium brown wavy hair, blue eyes, unblemished pale white skin and rosy cheeks came up to the front. "Well well, been a while, handsome." she greeted as Naruto smiled.

"So, the hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…" Naruto started.

"Stop. You may be invincible now, but that doesn't make your jokes any funnnier." she interrupted.

"Who are you?" Stefan stated asked.

"Names Jennifer Blake," She introduced.

"Jennifer here is a very powerful Darach." Naruto said.

"What's a Darach?" Stefan asked.

"A dark Druid." Jennifer clarified.

"Wait, didn't the Druids die out more than a 1000 years ago?" Stefan wondered.

"The druids faded into legend and, like other witches, we adapted to hiding in plain sights. A number of druids help large werewolf packs nowadays as advisor's. I'm the advisor for Naruto's pack." Jennifer explained.

"So, what happened to Gloria?" Stefan wondered.

"I found out she was working against me for an enemy group of mine, the Strix, so I killed her." Naruto said and Stefan hmmed at that.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Naruto said

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan said with a sigh he went to the bar, while Naruto looked at Jennifer.

"You look ravishing, by the way." Naruto commented.

"Thanks for the compliment handsome, but we can ' _catch up'_ later. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." she said.

"I broke the curse. Yet I can't make any werewolf hybrids. So, what the hell am I doing wrong?" Naruto asked as he knew that Stefan was listening.

"Obviously, something is stopping you. Look, you know how every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it. Either that or study the original spell." She explained while Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Well, that would be the Original witch. She's very dead. Plus, she didn't write the spell down in her Grimoire before I killed her." Naruto said.

"We could try something else then. I could look at your memory of the event. Study the incantation and go from there." Jennifer said, Naruto nodded as she got up and went to start prepping the spell.

"Perfect. We'll go with that." Naruto said standing up.

Stefan was at the bar fixing him a drink when he looked up and saw a picture that surprised him "What is this?" he asked in shock holding the photo.

Jennifer and Naruto looked over to him and Naruto said "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me. With you." Stefan said as he showed Naruto a picture of them in the 1920s.

 **Apartment, Chicago**

Elena, and Damon arrived at an apartment "Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked looking around.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon said jokingly.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena said.

"Shh." Damon said as he broke the door knob and opened the door "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." he said as they entered.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena said looking around at how dusty it was in the apartment.

"Tour is not over yet." Damon said as he went toward a wall and opened a hidden door, walking inside he turned on the light and Elena saw that there was a lot of alcohol inside.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena said.

"Look harder." said Damon as he looked at a wall and Elena moved forward as she got closer and looked to the side and saw a list of names.

"It's a list of names." Elena said.

"Mm-hmm" Damon pressed.

"These are all of his victims?" she realized as she could practically hear them screaming in fear, and pain.

"Still handling it?" Damon said.

"What were you doing in the 1920s?" Elena asked.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." Damon answered while Elena looked disgusted while he walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"His old stomping ground." Damon said.

"I'm coming with you." she said moving to the door but Damon stopped and turn back to her.

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." he told her before he walked out.

 **With Stefan**

Stefan followed Naruto down the street as he sipped his coffee, "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked as he followed Naruto with the picture.

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Naruto answered looking at his phone.

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan pressed.

"You didn't ask." Naruto said before Stefan grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan demanded.

Naruto took Stefan's arm off of him "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start." Naruto said.

 **Chicago, 1920's**

 _Naruto and Aurora were dancing on the dance floor as Gloria sang but the two were growing increasingly annoyed with the obnoxious laughter from Stefan and his friends,_

 _"Enough of this." Naruto said walking over to Stefan and his friends, "Hey!"_

 _Stefan and his friends turn around looking at a annoyed Naruto._

 _"You are ruining my date with my wife. If you don't shut your mouths I will shut them for you." Naruto said as Stefan with a cocky smirk walked up to him._

 _"And how are you going to do that?" Stefan asked before his eyes widened as he looked into the cold eyes of Naruto as the blonde gripped his throat and lifted him into the air._

 _"Like this." Naruto hissed before the woman Stefan saw earlier grabbed his arm._

 _"Dad, don't." the woman said._

 _"Wait? This is him?" Naruto asked._

 _"Yes." the woman said before Naruto dropped Stefan after a moment._

 _"Keep him on a leash, Valerie." Naruto said walking away._

 **End Flashback**

"Valerie?" Stefan asked confused.

"Lovely girl she is." Naruto smiled as Stefan signed running his hands down his face.

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asked.

"Well, you have many useful talents." Naruto said.

"Do I?"

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Naruto smirked

 _ **Flashback, Chicago, 1920**_

 _Naruto, Aurora and Rebekah was sitting in the bar on one side of a table with Stefan and Valerie Tulle on the other, "So Valerie, what do you see in this guy besides his funny hair style?" Naruto asked. Even though he knew the real answer. He said nothing though, because he had taken Stefan's memoires of the event all those years ago._

 _"Don't listen to him, Stefan. My father's an elitist." Valerie said._

 _"Am not. Aurora and I adopted Valerie when she was a child and whoever she gains an interest in has to be worth something, right?' Naruto asked._

 _"Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asked._

 _"1 is dead and another 2 are out and about." Naruto shrugged causing Rebekah to elbow him._

 _"What about you? Any siblings?" Rebekah asked._

 _"One, I don't really care for him." Stefan said as Naruto nodded before a man stormed over to the table._

 _"Where the hell's my wife?" the man asked as everyone looked up at him._

 _"I don't know. I give up." Stefan smirked._

 _"You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." the man threatened._

 _"Ooh!" Naruto laughed along with Aurora and Rebekah as the man laughed sarcastically along with them before Stefan called a woman._

 _"Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second." he called out_

 _"Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving." the man said after the woman came up to them, as they walked away Stefan grabbed the mans arm and compelled him_

 _"Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." he said the man with a blank expression sat down next to Naruto who smiled at him, and Lila sat next to Stefan before he took off her glove and pulled out a pocket knife as Naruto looked confused while Rebekah, Aurora, and Valerie smirked._

 _"Stefan, don't be mean." Valerie said._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked while Stefan took the knife and cut Lila wrist and made the blood pour into a glass._

 _"Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan said as the women got up and walked away_

 _The man watched his wife walk away with no concern for him, before he looked back to see Stefan push the glass toward him, "I'd like you to join me for a drink." he said and Naruto gained a vicious smile._

 _"What kind of sick freaks are you?" the man asked_

 _"I said, drink!" Stefan said leaning back into the booth, as the man picked up the glass and took a sip of his wife's blood before he started to gag slightly while Valerie, Rebekah, Aurora, and Naruto snickered "I didn't catch your name." Stefan said._

 _"Go to hell." the man growled causing Naruto to laugh._

 _"Do you want another sip?" Stefan asked._

 _"Liam. Liam Grant."_

 _"Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam" Stefan said as Naruto with a chuckle tapped his glass with Liam's who took another sip "Finish it." Stefan ordered causing the four to laugh harder as the man downed the rest of the blood._

 _Naruto looked to Valerie who gave him a look as he looked at Stefan with a smirk._

 **End Flashback**

"I was your number one fan." Naruto said with a smirk as he walked toward the car.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with some of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you by showing you one of them." Naruto said opening the door.

"How?" Stefan asked getting into the passenger seat.

"We're going to your old apartment." Naruto smirked before pulling off.

 **Stefan's old apartment**

Elena was on the bed reading Stefan's diary

"April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again." Stefan's voice said as Elena turned the page "June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery." she kept going till she reached the 80's "1982... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh." Elena smiled at the last one, before she heard Naruto and Stefan coming.

Naruto walked to the door to see that the lock had been broken. Suspicious he pushed the door open and they entered "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" He asked Stefan while Elena was in the hidden closet.

"I haven't used it since the 20's. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Naruto said while Elena looked at the list and saw Liam Grant's name

"To write it down…" Stefan started

"And relive the kill... Over and over again." Naruto finished as he opened the hidden door, "You believe me now?" Naruto asked. Stefan entered the closet to see the list, as he turned his head Elena smiled at him as he looked at her in surprise, as she gave him a hopeful look.

Naruto smirked. "Are you going to kiss her, Stefan?" he asked causing the two to pale as Stefan turned to Naruto who looked at him, "I mean after missing her in the Smoky Mountains, you can finally hold her."

"You knew?" Stefan asked getting a nod.

"Since I healed Damon of the werewolf venom." Naruto said as Elena walked out behind Stefan.

"Why wouldn't you say anything?" Stefan asked as Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"I got what I wanted. The deal was for you to come with me and do everything I say, not tell me your every little secret." Naruto said pulling out his phone and dialing a number as he walked forward and Stefan protected Elena but was confused when Naruto held his phone out to her, "For you."

Elena hesitantly took the phone as Naruto smirked, "Be downstairs in 30 minutes." he told Stefan before leaving the apartment

Elena placed the phone to her ear, "Hello?" she asked nervously

"Elena?" Jenna asked on the other end causing Elena to gasp and look to the shocked Stefan who was listening.

While they did that, Naruto sat cross-legged with his hands on his knees in another apartment, conjuring five balls of white fire that circled around him as he opened his whited out eyes, in a trance as he viewed his memory of when his werewolf side was sealed.

 **30 Minutes Later**

A normal looking Naruto was sitting on the car when Elena followed by Stefan came out, "Where is she?' Elena asked.

"Safe and happy." Naruto said.

"You staked Jenna. I saw you so how is she still alive?" Elena asked

"Simple, I grabbed Jenna from the Salvatore house, compelled her and put her on a private jet to anywhere she wanted to go."

"Tell her to come back." Elena demanded as Naruto tilted his head.

"No. Only Jenna can decide if she wants to return to her life filled with liars, and vampires, or if she wants to stay in her dream place where she can live a safe, settle down with a husband, have some kids, and live a happy existence. Do you really want to take that away from her?" Naruto asked.

"...No." Elena said.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Stefan asked.

"I could never kill a woman who would drop everything and become the guardian of 2 kids that weren't her own. I have a certain respect for her." Naruto said.

"So who was the vampire that you killed in the sacrifice?'

"Some woman from a homeless shelter." Naruto shrugged before he smirked, "So can I take it as Ms. Gilbert will be accompanying us, Stefan?"

"No/Yes." Stefan and Elena said at the same time before they looked at each other.

"Uh oh." Naruto chuckled as he stood up, "Let's go back to Jennifer's, I need a drink. And you two need to have a talk."

Stefan with a frown opened the door and pushed up the seat so that Elena could climb into the back before he got in and Naruto drove away.

 **Later**

Damon walked into the apartment with a dress for Elena when he saw the door wide open and he quickly blurred into the room and began to look around before he pulled his phone out and called her.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto and Stefan looked back to Elena as her phone began to ring, before she answered it, "Damon."

Damon stormed out of apartment, "Where are you?"

"With Stefan and Naruto. He knew I was alive the entire time." Elena said.

"What? Never mind where are you?!' Damon asked

"Meet us at Gloria's old bar, mate." Naruto said loud enough for Damon to hear before with an snap of his fingers Elena's phone sparked, "No one is to know that Jenna is alive, except for your brother."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Less people who knows about her the safer she'll be." Naruto said causing Elena to frown and nod.

"Why did you invite her?" Stefan asked.

"You both need to have a talk, my business with Elena is over so she has nothing to fear from me, unless something changes." Naruto said parking his car, "So have at it."

Naruto got out the car as Stefan and Elena watched him with frowns.

"We can go while he is gone." Elena said.

"I can't. The deal was that I stay with him and does everything he says. If I don't, Damon is dead along with anyone that tries to get in his way." Stefan frowned before he looked at her, "That part of my life is done, Elena. What we had, it can never be the same."

"I know that." Elena said.

" I don't think you do. I've left headless bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans. I'm not some docile pet, I'm a vampire. Death is part of the package." Stefan said.

"Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties, and...and she saved you." Elena said

"And you know what I did after that? I spent thirty years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life. I will not put you through that." Stefan said.

"I can't give up on you, Stefan." Elena frowned

"Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done." Stefan said getting out the car as Damon came speeding around the corner and Stefan caught his brother and shoved him into a wall.

"Take her home." Stefan said before he pushed Damon and stormed off into the bar as Damon looked over to a sad Elena who got out the car.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

"Let's go." Elena said walking away as Damon sighed.

 **Later. Inside**

Naruto and Stefan were at the bar, drinking Bourbon as Stefan looked sad, "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." he asked a bit tipsy.

Stefan blinked and looked at Naruto, "So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" he asked.

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Naruto said.

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked as Naruto began pouring alcohol into two shot glasses.

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Naruto said as he slid one of the shot glasses to Stefan along the counter.

 _ **Flashback, 1920, Chicago**_

 _Naruto and Stefan are at the counter drinking, "They're jealous. Your enemies want you dead because they can never be what you are." Stefan said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow_

 _"What's that?" Naruto asked as Stefan grabbed his shoulder and with a serious expression said._

 _"A king."_

 _Naruto smiled as Stefan laughed._

 _"Look at us. Two sad orphans." Naruto said as they looked over to Valerie, Aurora, and Rebekah who was with the other women staring at them from a distance, "Valerie fancies you, you know."_

 _"Mmm!" Stefan said as he said, "I fancy her too. However…"_

 _"What?" Naruto demanded._

 _"…I don't know. It feels like she's hiding something from me. There are times she looks at me with such guilt and sadness, and I can't understand it. I know it's not that she's cheating, because I'd be able to tell, but is something."_

 _"Oh that," Naruto said as he had another drink, "Look, Valerie has a very tragic past as a human. She doesn't exactly like talking about it. It took her years to open up about it to me and Aurora. She'll tell you when she's ready." Stefan looked back at Valerie and smiled before he turned back to Naruto and nodded._

 _"You know Stefan, how would you like to travel around through the ages with me and the others? I could teach you all there is to know about Vampirism . We could have the world at our feet." Naruto offered._

 _"You know what, you're a good friend, Naruto. I'm glad I met you. I'd be happy to be your wingman." Stefan said as he held up his shot glass in cheers._

 **End Flashback**

Naruto raised his shot, "To friendship."

Stefan clinked his shot glass as a voice sounded off, "Did you call me here to watch you and your old Ripper buddy get drunk?'

Naruto smiled as he and Stefan turned around to see Rebekah, "Actually, I called you because I missed you, and because I found something you might have lost some 90 years ago." Naruto said as he held up what was once Elena's necklace causing Stefan's eyes to widen, as he realized that Naruto must have snatched it from her.

"Mother's necklace." Rebekah gasped.

'Still don't understand why this trinket is so important to you, but here." Naruto said as he tossed the necklace to Rebekah who caught it, "Oh right.'

Naruto placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder, and compelled him, "Remember."

Stefan blinked before memories and emotions forcefully forgotten rushed back to him, as he remembered him and Naruto hanging out, hunting together and him and Rebekah having a drink and talking along with the two teaching him new things, he also remembered Valerie.

 _ **Flashback, 1920**_

 _Stefan and Valerie were dancing as Naruto and Rebekah were in a booth watching them with smiles, "So I hear you're going to be traveling with us?' Valerie asked_

 _"That's right. I will go wherever it is you go. Forever." Stefan said before he and Valerie kissed._

 _Naruto and Rebekah suddenly sensed something and looked around and in that moment bullets start flying all through the room._

 _Valerie and Stefan jumped before Valerie was hit in the heart and fell down, and in a moments notice Naruto and Rebekah blurred to her side._

 _"No, no, no, no." Stefan said seeing the wooden bullets and trying to take the wooden bullet from Valerie's chest and Naruto placed his hand on her chest and used his magic to preserve her life while pulling the bullet out. When she didn't turn grey, he knew he managed to save her._

 _Naruto with a growl was about to go outside and kill Mikael when Aurora appeared and stopped him, "Naruto no, its just what he wants. He brought the entire Gemini Coven and the Travelers with him. This is a fight we shouldn't risk."_

 _Naruto looked to Stefan and Valerie with a frown, "Fine go get everything ready, I'll catch up."_

 _Rebekah looked to Stefan, "Do not forget her." she said before she hugged Stefan and kissed Valerie's forehead before she sped off, not knowing that her necklace had fell beside Stefan who saw it before he was picked up by Naruto._

 _"Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to pause here." Naruto said._

 _"W-What are you talking about? Whoever tried to do this to Valerie has to pay." Stefan replied angrily._

" _He will, I will see to that, but before that," Naruto said before he compelled Stefan, "You must forget Valerie, Aurora, Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother."_

 _When Stefan came out of his trance Naruto and Valerie's body was gone before he looked around before Mikael appeared in a few moments and questioned him._

 **End Flashback**

Stefan came out of his memories to see Rebekah and Jennifer sitting near Naruto, engaging in a 3-way make out session.

"Kali and the others miss you." Jennifer whispered to him as she pulled back.

"I've missed you all too." He said.

Rebekah sat in his lap. "I have some news. Morgana, Tessa, and Jennifer found the anchor to the Other Side. It's in our custody."

"And the Traveler's?" Naruto asked.

"We killed them all." Jennifer said proudly.

"Good. I really hated those magic-hating assholes." Naruto said. Those annoying shits were a royal pain in the ass. He was glad to finally be rid of them.

"I also found someone who can lead us right to the Gemini coven." Rebekah said, to Naruto's surprise and elation.

"Then that means," Naruto started to say.

"We are close to finding them and getting them back," Rebekah said, and Naruto kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Thank you. That's the best news I've heard in 85 years. Where is this lead?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"See for yourself," Rebekah said as she offered her arm, and Naruto bit down as he saw her memories, seeing the lead she mentioned.

"A stray Gemini witch at Whitmore with no magic, and also ½ of a set of twins. What are the odds?" Naruto wondered as he licked up Rebekah's blood off of her arm.

"Naruto," Stefan said as he walked up to them and sat down while gripping his head. "I don't understand. Valerie was shot with wooden bullets, but she didn't die? And why am I seeing images of her one year before I met Katherine?"

"Suppose I should tell you now." Naruto said as he rubbed Rebekah's back affectionately.

"To understand what is happening Stefan, I need to explain my connection with Valerie." Naruto said, "You see, Valerie was a member of the Gemini Coven, a coven of witches that have been a thorn in my side for 800 years. You see, they hate me because I am a hybrid, an abomination in their eyes, and 800 years ago when I killed Mikael in Constantinople during the 4th Crusade, I cut off two of his limbs and they were able to resurrect him roughly 280 years later, and they have aided him ever since. I've come close to killing him numerous times since, and every time, the weapon I need to finish the job always slips from my grasp thanks to a spell the coven put on it should it ever come into my possession."

"Anyway, onto Valerie, she was a member of this coven, until she was cast out at 10 years old. You see, the Gemini, due to their little Twin Merge Ritual, are a breeding ground for Siphoners. Those are witches that are born without Magic of their own and instead, absorb it from other sources. Anyway, Siphoners are seen as abominations, so they kicked Valerie to the curb when she was 10. Aurora and I came across her and took her in, adopting her as our child and raised her. This is where things get interesting."

"In 1858, we were heading back to New Orleans, when we stopped in Mystic Falls Virginia. Rebekah posed as a nurse in the TB ward. There she met your mother and fed her some blood, who later died of consumption, with Rebekah's blood in her system." Naruto revealed and Stefan was shocked.

"You mean that-" Stefan was tryig to say.

"Your mother was a vampire, Stefan." Naruto revealed, "But like you, she could not control her bloodlust, so the 4 of us traveled back to New Orleans. 7 years later in 1863, Lily wanted to check up on you, but we were a little uncomfortable sending her, considering that we were helping her through her Ripper problem, so we sent Valerie instead to check up on you. Now, obviously, her taking your V-card was not part of the plan, but it was no big deal."

"I remember that night." Stefan said in remembrance at his first time with a woman.

"Now, 2 months later, we discovered something. Valerie discovered she was pregnant with your child. I then left for a few weeks to handle some business in over in London." Naruto said shocking Stefan.

"Then why didn't she come back? I waited for her that summer when she sent me that message and she never showed." Stefan asked, trying to contain his raw emotions.

"That's where the problems begin." Rebekah said, "Your mother had, what we nowadays call a stalker. His name was Julian and back then, he was a 300 year old vampire who lusted after your mum. When she rejected his advances one time too many, he lashed out, beating the pregnant Valerie and raping your mother and killing her before fleeing. I found Valerie beaten and fed her my blood, but I was too late to save the baby. I found your mothers corpse and then, Julian stole one of my brother-husband's cloaking rings, and fled New Orleans so we could not track him."

"What…uhm, what happened to Valerie?" Stefan asked with concern in his voice.

"After she came to, and I explained what happened, she was filled with grief and sorrow. Her grief of losing the baby and the shame of not being able to face you made her take her own life by drowning herself in a bath. But because she had my blood in her system, she survived and became a Heretic, which is what we call a Vampire-Witch hybrid." Rebekah explained.

"In 1924, Rebekah, myself, Aurora, Valerie, and several more of my adopted Siphoner children were ambushed by Mikael, the Travelers and the Gemini Coven. The Gemini have this spell called the Prison World spell, where using the power of a Celestial event and the entire, they entrap you in a alternate world. It repeats the same day you were stuck in there, but there is no life in those worlds. Everything else is the same. We killed a number of them before they managed to activate the spell. I managed to protect Rebekah and myself from the spell, but Aurora, Valerie, and the others were sent to the Prison World got sucked into the Prison World. I killed most of the two covens after that, then trapped Mikael in the bottom of the Atlantic, but he managed to pull himself out 1 year before Elena's birth." Naruto said.

"A few years ago, we found Julian's body, but his soul was lost. There was a trail though, so I tracked it down and found it was housed inside the Phoenix Sword. It was a magical sword that traps vampire souls in a supernatural purgatory, where they are mentally tortured endlessly. I stole it from the original owner and reunited Julian's soul with his body before I destroyed the sword, and my people have been holding him captive ever since. We held off on killing him until we got Val back, as it is yours and her right to kill him." Naruto said.

"Are you going after them? The Gemini, I mean? Because, if you are, I want in." Stefan growled as he wanted to kill the Gemini so badly and reunite with Valerie, as his feelings of love for her had all rushed back to him, along with his memories.

"Excellent, then we will hunt down our lead tomorrow after breakfast. Go get some sleep." Naruto said. Stefan nodded and went to go sleep off his exhaustion from finding out about Valerie, their murdered unborn baby, and Julian.

"Wait, hold on. What about the ritual for your hybrid problem?" Jennifer asked as she closed up shop for the night.

"It's okay, I already took care of it. I did the ritual while Stefan was talking with Elena. Turns out there was a second part of the ritual that Esther put on me. It made it so I could not make hybrids without doppelganger blood, so I siphoned the curse away when I found it was centered on my heart." Naruto said.

"That was something I always wondered. Why didn't you siphon the curse away 1000 years ago?" Rebekah asked.

"I was hesitant to do it, because I was concerned that if I did that, it would cause problems for me, so I resolved to undo the curse with the sacrifice ritual, to avoid potential problems. I was only going to do it if the Petrova bloodline died out, which thankfully it didn't." Naruto explained as Jennifer finished closing up shop.

"Well ladies, we have the whole bar to ourselves. What do ya say we catch up?" Naruto suggested and his sister-wife and his lover smiled lustfully at him.

 **Chapter 7 End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Whitmore College**

Naruto was sitting on a bench, inconspicuously reading the newspaper as he went over the info on his target. Josette Laughlin aka Josette Parker. Apparently, she left behind magic, probably due to the fact that her twin murdered 4 of her siblings, tried to murder her two youngest siblings and stabbed her in the gut.

After that, she became an Army Medic on the frontlines of the battlefield before leaving the service and working as a doctor. She was the best doctor at Whitmore and one of the best in Pennsylvania, and was more or less worshipped by her hospital.

Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to kill her yet as she seemed like a decent person, so he would see about recruiting her first.

 **Whitmore Hospital**

Naruto walked into the hospital on campus, and compelled a nurse, and as luck would have it his target was on her lunch break. Apparently also, talking with her younger sister, Olivia "Liv" Parker. Walking up to the roof where he saw the admittedly beautiful early 30's woman and a busty 18-year old blonde eating and talking as he walked up.

"Josette Laughlin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Jo asked looking up to the gorgeous young man who gave a charming smile at both her and her sister.

"I was wondering if you can help me. See, I'm trying to find some members of my family." Naruto said before he pretended to be sheepish, "Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Naruto."

"And who might you be, beautiful?" Naruto asked as he turned Liv after he shook Jo's hand.

"I'm Liv." She greeted to the very handsome man.

They shook hands and Naruto gained a smirk on his face. "Now then, let's talk about the Gemini Coven." Immediately Jo's and Liv's smiles vanished as she paled, as Liv snatched her hand back.

" **Invis-"** Liv said as she gripped Jo's shoulder and tried to turn invisible to escape, before her hands were cuffed in a pair of black hand-cuffs with a yellow pentagram on each cuff.

"Now that was rude." Naruto chastised with a smile.

"What is this? I can't feel my magic!?" Liv said in fright.

"Little something I came up with. There's a spell on those hand cuffs that prevents the cuffed person from using magic. I used to have a set of irons that did the same thing in the Big Easy, but these are easier to carry around." Naruto said unapologetically.

"Now for some proper introductions. I'm Naruto Mikaelson." Liv and Jo paled as they knew what he wanted.

"Now, before you get the bright idea of running, please remember that I am 1000x faster, and have no problem killing every single person on this campus, and burning it to the ground."

" Please, don't hurt my sister. She's innocent. And I have not been a member of the Gemini coven in 2 decades." Jo said, looking at the vampire who has hunted her family for the last 5 centuries.

"I know. I sense no magic in you, which means you gave it up, so tell me where it is that your former coven is hold up, and I'll leave." Naruto said.

"I don't-" Jo attempted but Naruto vamp sped into her personal space. She and her sister would have stumbled over the ledge and fallen to the ground from the surprise, had Naruto not wrapped an arm around each of their waist's.

"Wouldn't want either of you pretty birds falling, now," Naruto said with a smile as he held each of them tightly against his body before he warned them, "Before you try to lie, also remember I can hear you heart beat."

"What are you going to do if you find them?" Liv asked in fear, both her and Jo trying to ignore the arousal of their closeness to him. Liv and Jo had heard stories from other witches about how being in Naruto's presence was like a drug for witches that practiced Natural or traditional magic, due to his unusually powerful presence in nature, thanks to his Hybrid, and later Tribrid status, though nobody outside of Apocrypha was privy to his siphoner status. Stay near him too long and they would be overcome with lust, which had lead to thousands of witches sleeping with him and swearing themselves to his service. It didn't work on super powerful witches like Morgana, or practitioners of dark magic, though.

"If they hand over the 1924 ascendant without issue, I'll leave them unscathed." Naruto said as Jo gave him a pleading look. "My wife and children were stolen from me when your ancestors stuck their noses where they didn't belong. I just want them back."

"If we tell you, will you swear to spare us?" Liv asked. Liv had pretty much given up on the Gemini Coven at this point. The only reason she and her brother had been born was because their father was not happy that Malachi, Jo's twin, was born a siphoner. When Malachi realized why Liv and Luke had been born, it drove Malachi to madness. He killed several of their siblings, tried to kill them and nearly killed Jo. It got so bad that Malachi had to be imprisoned in the Prison World. From there, life got worse for Liv as her father took a very hard handed approach, turning Luke into a younger version of himself. Luke got so bad that he actually was looking forward to killing her and taking her power during the ritual. Liv ran away a month ago and had been living with Jo ever since.

"And if you both agree to serve me for the rest of your lives? Then yes, I swear that I will spare you both." Naruto said.

"Portland. They're in Portland." Jo said. Her coven's barbaric traditions had destroyed not only her life, but her sister's and brothers lives as well. Jo was a compassionate individual but even she could not stomach what the coven had done to her and Liv. She knew Naruto was probably going to wipe out the coven, but as long as Liv and Jo survived, she could live with herself.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled before he squeezed their asses, eliciting moans from both of the now former Gemini Witches. "Now, let's get acquainted."

 **Some dorm room**

 **Later**

Naruto dressed after spending some time getting 'acquainted' with the two former Gemini coven witches.

"Morgana." He called and shadows formed in front of him into the shape of Morgana.

"Hello, Husband," She greeted as she approached him and they kissed each other deeply. "Jennifer tells me we're going to get Aurora back."

"That's what I'm working on." Naruto said.

"So then, why are you here with two Gemini witches," She wondered in slight amusement at the freshly fucked and sleeping witches, "Are you planning to keep them?"

" _Planning on it, but I need to unlink them from the rest of the Gemini, otherwise when I kill the leader, they'll just die with them."_ Naruto said, switching to Ancient Gaelic.

" _You just need me to hold them then." She said._

" _I'll make it worth your while, my lovely Witch Queen," Naruto complimented._

" _I'll hold you to that, my Monster King." She complimented right back._

"I'll hold them at our HQ until you are done." Morgana said before they shared another passionate kiss before she gripped both of their shoulders, and they dissipated into black smoke and melted into the ground before.

Naruto called up his cell and called Rebekah. "Rebekah? Yeah it's me. I have their location. I'm sending you coordinates. Bring Stefan and Jennifer with you. Lucy will meet us there. I'll see you soon. Love you too, babe. Bye."

He hung up and vamp sped away.

 **Portland, Or**

 **Next day  
**

Naruto appeared at an open field, and frowned before he began to look around, and noticed a tree stump. Walking up to the stump, he reached in and got a knife, that was giving off a magical signature, with a smirk he tossed the knife, at the open field and it stuck in midair and a house was revealed to Naruto who walked up, just as 2 people walked out.

"Who are you?" the young man asked.

"Luke, behave yourself." the elder man hissed causing the boy to frown.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw other witches coming from the woodwork "You're trespassing." the man said.

"Well that depends on how you look at it." Naruto said, walking up to the center of the yard as the witches surrounded him "You have something I desire very deeply. Hand over the 1924 ascendant and no one has to get hurt."

"Wha- the only one who would want the 1924 ascendant is..." the man stopped talking as he looked at Naruto whose smile widened, in fear "Oh No."

"Dad, what's wrong?" the boy asked

"Run! It's Naruto Uzumaki!" the man yelled pushing the boy into the house, as everyone began to scatter. The members of the covens necks were snapped by a gesture from Jennifer, who appeared visible again as she had cloaked herself. The boy, Luke, tried to run, but Stefan appeared in a burst of speed, biting down hard on his neck and draining of his blood before biting his head off. Joshua Parker attempted to cloak himself and escaped but found Rebekah in front him, his hands cuffed with Naruto's Anti-magic Cuffs.

"Sorry mate. Can't have you cloaking yourself just yet" Rebekah teased before Naruto bit his hand and began to dive into his memories, finding the location of the ascendant.

"There it is." Naruto smiled before he focused on the Gemini Coven Patriach.

"Unfortunately I can't kill you just yet, not until I get Aurora and the others out of their prison."

"I won't help you." Joshua growled

"I don't need **your** help. I know a Bennett witch with blood to spare, and the prison world's are Bennett witch spells so I also have access to that. You will have to wait to die." Naruto said before he knocked the man out.

 **New York**

 **3 days later**

After finally undoing the link that connected Jo and Liv to the Gemini Coven, Naruto handed the 1924 Ascendant to Lucy as he shouldered a duffel bag filled with blood bags. "Are you ready?" he asked smirking down at Joshua.

"I will never help you." Joshua growled as Naruto smirked.

"You think you have a choice?" Naruto asked before Joshua groaned when Naruto gripped his head and used his magic to hypnotize him and do his bidding while Lucy spilled some of her blood on the ascendant. "Now then, the spell, if you don't mind."

"Yes, master." Joshua said in a dead tone before he grabbed the ascendant and held it forward as Naruto and Lucy placed a hand underneath his

"When we get there you and Josh will head to look for the other ascendant. Once you find it, Josh here would have outlived his usefulness." Naruto said getting a nod from Lucy

"I got it." Lucy said

"Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema. Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema." Joshua chanted before in a flash of light the three were transported to the 1924 prison world without the ascendant

 **1924 Prison World**

Naruto, Lucy, and Joshua appeared outdoors in snowy New York still daylight, "If you find the ascendant before I find Aurora and the others, use this to find me." Naruto said handing Lucy his necklace.

Lucy nodded before Naruto sped off, while Joshua helped her locate the ascendant

 **Naruto's old Manse**

Naruto sped into the old manse he used to own while in New York, and looked around at the old-fashioned lamps and furniture before he found 2 tin-type photos of Aurora and himself, smiling as he remembered taking this with her. He began to look around when a shocked voice spoke behind him, "Naruto?"

Naruto turned and smiled at the shocked looking Aurora who apparently was out gathering firewood that she dropped. "Hey, love." he said before she sped for him as he dropped his backpack and caught her in his arms kissing her passionately as she gripped his head.

 **Later**

The room was destroyed as Naruto and Aurora laid together on the ground kissing, before she pulled away smiling, "I can't believe you're here." she smiled.

"It took much longer then I wanted it to, but I'm here to take you home." Naruto said caressing her cheek as she smiled and kissed his palm, "Where are the children"

Aurora smiled before she stood up and the two got dressed. Aurora, with a lit lamp in her hands, led Naruto down to the basement, where he saw find five more vampires, all of them desiccated to the point that they were basically statues, sitting around a table.

"Everyone, Naruto has come. He's here to take us home." Aurora said as Naruto looked around as the vampires looked at him and he smiled as he opened the backpack and took out a blood bag with a wave of his hand the blood floated out of the blood bag before he had the orb of blood split into 5 identifies orbs that he made fly into the faces of the vampires and slowly the blood seeped into their mouths and the desiccation receded as Naruto out more blood bags on the tables that were snatched.

"Is Malcolm with you as well?" Aurora asked picking up the bag.

"No, he was killed during the attack." Naruto said with a frown as Aurora frowned as well before they looked to the vampires that got up and began to stretch before a woman walked up to Naruto who smiled before the two hugged tightly.

"Nora, how I've missed you." Naruto said.

"I've missed you, daddy." Nora said as Naruto turned to Valerie and Marie Lou who he brought into a hug as well.

 **Later**

Naruto, Aurora and the others walked out to the woods to as it was night time now, and the Aurora Borealis is lighting up the sky when they met Lucy with Joshua, "I found it." Lucy said holding up the ascendant

"Good, let's get out of here." Naruto said before he looked to Joshua and with a snap of his fingers Joshua snapped out of his stupor and looked around before he saw Naruto smirking at him

"What have you done?" Joshua asked seeing Aurora and the others

"Saved my wife and our kids." Naruto said before he grabbed Joshua by the throat, "You're going to die here, alone in the cold, with the rest of your degenerate clan."

Naruto with a flick of his wrist, ripped out Joshua's throat. "Ready." Lucy said as she cut her hand with the ascendant, "Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema. Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema."

Everyone held onto Lucy before in a flash they were gone, as Joshua gasped for breath, trying to stop the blood from spilling out of his throat, and the prison world began to rumble.

 **1994 Prison World**

A teenager was walking through the empty world when it suddenly shook and he stopped as he looked around, "Oh no, no no no!" he yelled as the prison world's shaking intensified before he was sucked back into the air yelling.

 **New York, the real world**

Naruto, Lucy, Aurora and the 5 heretics returned to the real world on the Empire State Building. Aurora and the other heretics looked out at the new world in amazement.

"Valerie," Naruto said as she turned to her adopted father. "Before I forget, I have a surprise for you."

"You can come out now," Naruto said and Stefan came into view.

"Stefan," Valerie whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. She turned to her adopted father and said, "Why bring him here, Father? He doesn't even remember who I am."

"I remember everything now." Stefan said as he slowly walked forward. "The 1920's. Our first time meeting again. Our little spot at Gloria's. When Naruto almost killed me because I being really obnoxious. That one guy who I made drink his wife's blood." Valerie began to cover her mouth, looking at him with something akin to hope. "And I remember 1863. Meeting you at the fair. And…our first night together."

"You really remember me?" Valerie asked.

"I gave him back all of his memories, daughter." Naruto said off to the side, and Valerie and Stefan embraced each other in a hug and kissed, the two lovers reunited at last.

 **2 days later**

Naruto and Stefan were in a clothing store, both were drinking champagne and Stefan was also looking at a magazine and waiting for Aurora and Valerie, who were trying on clothes. "There has to be more to this dress." Aurora said incredulously from the dressing room.

"There isn't." Naruto said while he continued to drink. Naruto and Stefan were doing this shopping thing with Aurora and Valerie, while Aurora was handling Nora and Mary. Oscar and Beua did not need much direction themselves. The two walked out of their dressing rooms and Naruto saw that Aurora was wearing a silver dress and Valerie was wearing a longer black one.

"So, women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then." Valerie snarked a bit.

"It's so bizarre to see. Rebekah and I used to get dirty looks for wearing trousers." Aurora said

"You wore trousers back then, wife, so women today could wear nothing." Naruto replied.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Valerie asked with a disgusted look on her face as "Ready 2 Go" by Martin Solveig and Kele's played over the speakers.

"It's dance music." Stefan answered

"People dance to this?" Aurora asked in disbelief.

"Oh they dance to a lot more than this. This is not the worst of it." Naruto said.

"So what do you think?" Valerie asked Stefan turning around.

"I like it." he answered while she looked at him blankly "What? I said I like it." he said with a smile.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Valerie said answered shaking her head as she went back into the fitting room, while Stefan looked at Naruto who shook his head.

"I don't get it. I wasn't lying." Stefan said.

Naruto said to Stefan, "Look, Val needs some time to get used to this new world and having you around again. Just be patient with her, okay?" Stefan nods and Naruto thinks maybe it's time to head back to Mystic Falls. Plus, he needed to check on something.

Naruto pulled out his phone and made a few calls. "Yeah, it's me. We're doing it."

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Nightfall**

Caroline and Tyler are in the hallway. She's putting honey on the door knob. Tyler is lovingly kissing her shoulder and head from behind.

"Do you think Matt's going to be okay?" Caroline wondered, which makes Tyler pause his kissing.

"I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?" Tyler asked, wondering where this was coming from.

"I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is okay." Caroline tried to clarify.

"I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he lets on." Tyler tells her as he smiles, "I think that I love how big your heart is."

She smiles at her boyfriend and said, "I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits."

"I'm happy. I'm here with you," Tyler said with a smile as they kiss.

"Aww, you two are so cute," came Aurora's voice as they turned to her.

"Uh, do we know you?" Caroline, not sure who this was.

"You're Caroline, the doppelganger's bestie, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf." Aurora stated, putting the supernatural teens on guard.

Caroline puts herself between Tyler and Aurora, calmly asking, "And who are you?"

"Oh, is this the part where you defend your werewolf lover?" Aurora giggled.

"Something funny?" Caroline asked.

"Child, I'm over a thousand years old and one of the Originals, not to mention my husband is Naruto. You have no chance if we were to fight." Aurora playfully informed her, and the two froze in fear, remember that Naruto held them captive.

"What does…he want?" Tyler asked, figuring it better to play nice, because there was not chance of beating her.

"My husband wants nothing from your girlfriend, young pup, but you? He wants to speak with you. Now," Aurora said, vamp speeding them both into a lab room. There, Naruto stood, arms crossed behind his back. Rebekah stood off in the corner.

"I've brought them," Aurora said, causing Naruto to turn to them.

"Thank you, Darling." Naruto said as he kissed Aurora and then turned his attention to Tyler and Caroline.

"Do you two know who I am?" He asked.

"You're Naruto, the guy who tried to sacrifice us and killed my best friend." Caroline said.

"Well, your not wrong there, but I've known your friend was alive the whole time. I don't really need your friend anymore. Besides, you two were only the backup's if my main sacrifices and my other back up's failed. Your lives were never in any real danger." Naruto said.

"Your, uh, wife mentioned you wanted to talk." Tyler said hesitantly as he eyed the Originals with caution.

"Yes, though your girlfriend is not a part of this conversation. She could use a little nap." Naruto said as Rebekah appeared behind Caroline and snapped her neck.

Tyler looked very afraid, but Naruto raised his hand, "Don't worry, its just a snapped neck. Not anything for a vampire to worry about." Naruto then looked at Tyler. "Though the same does not apply to you, young man."

"What are you trying to say?" Tyler asked.

"You like this girl, don't you?" Naruto asked and Tyler nodded. "Then surely you must realize that as long as your not a Vampire, you and her don't have a chance at a lasting relationship. Your species are mortal enemies and your bite is lethal to her."

"But I'm here to offer you a solution." Naruto pulled out a vial of his blood. "Dying with my blood in you will turn you into a hybrid. Werewolf and Vampire. Your relationship is no longer doomed to fail, and you don't have to worry about accidentally killing her every full moon."

"How do I even know this would work?" Tyler said.

Naruto showed him his true face. Tyler stared at it in wonderment.

"I know you're wondering about it. Go on, ask me." Naruto beckoned.

"What's it like? Being a hybrid?" Tyler asked as he needed to know more.

"It feels amazing." Naruto admitted. "I became a werewolf after I was already a vampire, but I still remember my first transformation. How my bones broke and how I was a rabid animal and ended up ripping fifteen people apart in wolf form. Trust me, it's worth having to consume blood."

Tyler thought about it and made a decision. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Drink up," Naruto said as he handed Tyler the vial of his blood and Tyler consumed it. Naruto then snapped his neck.

They then sat around for a little bit while Aurora played with Caroline's phone.

Caroline then woke up. "We didn't have mobile phones in 1920. Would have made things a lot easier I suppose." Aurora then took a selfie with Caroline's phone.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline groaned.

"He's dead. Ish." Rebekah said.

Caroline then turned herself over and gasped when she saw her boyfriends prone form. "What did you do to him!?" Caroline demanded.

"He's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be hybrid." Rebekah told her.

"How could you force him to do this?" Caroline asked Naruto.

"I didn't make him do anything, pretty bird. All I did was give him the sales pitch, he's the one who bought it. He made the decision without me doing anything." Naruto said and it was at that moment that Tyler woke up.

"Ah, good. You're awake." Naruto said as he got up. Naruto walked up to Tyler and Naruto bit into his own wrist, letting blood flow. "Time to finish up."

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline pleaded.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die." Naruto told her before he turned back to Tyler. "It's okay."

Tyler struggles internally and but he finally forces himself to drink some of Naruto's blood..

"There we go. Good boy." Naruto said as he pulled his wrist away from Tyler.

Tyler coughs, rolls over on the floor, screaming and groaning and writhing. He holds his head and screams and his face finally changes. His eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins under his eyes.

"Much better," Naruto smirks. "I'll be in touch kid." He gets up and Rebekah and Aurora follow him, leaving Tyler and Caroline alone.

"So, whats next?" Aurora said.

"Damon is looking for Mikael, though Katherine is manipulating him from the shadows. He'll find him soon. You two will stay here in the mansion I had built here over the summer. Now that I know I can turn hybrids by myself, I gonna make a few more." Naruto said.

"And what do you expect us to do?" Rebekah asked him.

"Keep an eye on Stefan and Valerie. Aside from that, do whatever you want." Naruto said as he started walking away from them after showing them where the house was.

"So, what about this high school thing I've heard about?" Aurora asked.

"Why sister, it's as if your read my mind." Rebekah said as the two elder vampires kissed.

 **Chapter End**

 **Gemini Coven Scenes and Prison World scenes are credited to Shawn129. He gave me permission to use them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Forks, Washington**

Valerie sat on a bench during the day writing in her diary about how her life has been since she had come back into the world.

' _Dear diary—nowadays, I feel like I'm in hell. It's hard to imagine a place worse than where I've come from, but by some spectacular miracle, I found it. In the weeks since father rescued my siblings and I, three things are clear: the food is literally made of poison, the air smells like a plague, and everyone wants to know what everyone else is doing. I don't fit in here, nor do I want to. This is not the world I imagined.'_

' _Yet, it hasn't been all bad. Father's gift in reuniting me with Stefan has been the one of the few good things about my new lease on life so far. Stefan's darker than I remember, more damaged. Like me. Being a vampire changed both of us. I kept him initially at a distance, but I feel like I'm slowly starting to reconnect with him. Things got much better after we killed Julian.'_ Valerie sighed in rememberance as the memory of them avenging their child.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **3 days ago**_

" _Father, what are we doing here?" Valerie asked as she, Stefan, and Naruto had entered a small apartment in Seattle._

" _We are here to right a great that was committed against the two of you." Naruto said as they walked into the living room, to see a man tied to an ancient torture chair from the Spanish inquisition, a spike sticking in his abdomen, his head covered by a black cloth._

" _Who is this, Naruto? Stefan asked. Naruto responded by pulling off the cloth, to reveal Julian._

" _Julian." Valerie gasped. But Julian looked different. He was gray, his veins showing, and he couldn't move._

" _He can't talk." Naruto said as Julian saw them and fear showed in his eyes. "He's been bled to the point of nearly desiccating. I've brought you both here, because it's time avenge your child, and put this behind you."_

 _Standing there, seeing the face of the man who raped and murdered his mother, and killed his unborn child, Stefan could not help but see the similarities Julian shared with Damon. Damon had fed on Caroline and raped her, then compelled her to forget about it and had planned to kill her back when Stefan first came back to Mystic Falls. Caroline had confided in Stefan one day, too afraid to discuss it with Bonnie, because Bonnie was still in her 'hate-all-vampires' phase at that time, and Elena wouldn't have listened anyway. Damon had murdered damn near all of Stefan's human relatives. Damon murdered Gail, a pregnant woman and the mother of Sarah, Zach's only child and the last human Salvatore._

 _Stefan was the Ripper of Monterey, one of the most violent and savage vampires alive. But even he would never rape a woman or kill an unborn child in it's mothers womb. Damon always gave him crap, when Damon was in fact the true monster between the two of them._

" _I know this is cheating," Stefan said as he walked behind Julian and Valerie walked in front of Julian, rolling up her sleeves, "But you raped my mother and murdered her. You killed mine and Val's child. And you made her commit suicide. So, I don't really care."_

" _This is for my child, you demon," Valerie snarled as she plunged her hand into Julian's chest and ripped his black heart out, while Stefan's ripped Julian's head off with the spine still attached to the head._

 _Stefan and Valerie were overwhelmed with emotion as they avenged their child, wrapping each other in hug, Naruto then wrapping his arms around them, comforting them._

 _ **Flashback end**_

' _It would be a lot easier though, if father wasn't dragging us with him all over America, making his werewolf hybrids. In just this last week, he's already made 35 of his hybrids.'_

As Valerie finished writing and walked down the street, she tried her best to reply to text messages she's received from Stefan on her phone, but she can't seem to get it to work, and taps the screen multiple times in frustration as she crosses the street. As she was not paying attention as she walks across the street, she suddenly got run over by an SUV, and her body rolls several yards down the road, snapping her neck. The driver, a teenage boy and his girlfriend, rush out of the car and immediately begin to freak out.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! What did you do?" The girlfriend shrieked.

"I didn't think she'd walk right into the street." He exclaimed as he didn't think anyone was dumb enough to walk across. But he also did not slow down either, and never learned that drivers were supposed to watch out for pedestrians.

"Stu. Stu, we have to call 911." The girlfriend says in a panic.

"Shut up, okay? Let me think." Stu says in annoyance, looking around for a moment before getting an idea. "Okay. It's not like anyone saw us, right?"

"Are you insane? We can't just leave her here. She's not moving!" The girlfriend asked in horror.

"We just smoked a joint, okay? I'm high as a freaking kite right now. Do you want me to go to jail?" Stu demanded in a panic. Stu's girlfriend seems torn, but Stu is insistent. "Let's go."

Stu turns and heads back to the car, though his girlfriend stayed behind, clearly not wanting to leave her for dead. However, when Stu honk's the car's horn at her, she shoots one last look at Valerie before reluctantly standing and getting into the car. They then drive over her sprawled out body without another word. A few minutes after they were gone, Valerie bolts upright, her face bloody and covered in road-rash as she picks up her bag and her phone and gets ready to leave.

 **With Naruto and Stefan**

"No offense, Naruto, but don't you have enough hybrids by now?" Stefan said as he pointed to the 35 werewolves standing behind them.

"Don't complain so much, Stefan. This was the last stop anyway, and it gave you time away from Mystic Falls so you and Valerie could reconnect without your bastard brother and ex-girlfriend getting in the way." Naruto said from his spot in the kitchen counter of the house they were in as Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara V underwent transition. Behind him stood notable Werewolves from Apocrypha, including several of his Alpha's that chose to become Hybrids, like Ennis, Kali, Ethan and Aiden, while other like Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Talia Hale, Deucalion, and Malia chose to remain as normal werewolves.

"And from the sounds coming from the bedroom these last few nights, I'd say it's going pretty well." Naruto teased as he took a swig of blood, causing Stefan to turn away in embarrassment as Naruto teased him about Stefan and Valerie's sex life.

Just then, Valerie walked into the house, her clothes still a mess from when she was run over. "Val, what happened?" Stefan asked in concern.

"Some horrible teenagers plowed me down in their automobile." Val said angrily. She wasn't hurt physically, but it angered that those kids were selfish enough to leave her there. "The little monsters left me for dead! No apology, no call for help. I was roadkill. If I had been human, I would have been dead and written off as a tragic accident." She turns away from them and wipes tears from her eyes as Stefan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, comforting her.

Naruto clenched the table that he was leaning on in anger. His daughter was already having a hard time adjusting to this new world, despite Stefan's help and Julian's death, and now this has happened. She didn't need this right now.

"Come here," Naruto as he walked over to her and gave her a hug, comforting Valerie. After a few moments, Naruto turned to Kali, who served as second in command of Naruto's hybrid pack.

"Stay here and relax. We'll be back in a bit. Send me a text if any of our new comrades wake up." Naruto ordered and Kali nodded before her hybrid brethren made themselves at home.

"Come with me, you two," Naruto said as he walked out, the two of them following him, realizing what they were doing. "We're going on a hunt."

 **Forks High school**

Stu and his girlfriend had parked the SUV between two school buses and were furiously washing down the outside of any evidence to their crime. Suddenly, Valerie vamp-sped toward them and killed Stu by smashing his skull into the windshield, shattering it and causing a large splash of blood to cover the broken glass. Valerie points at the blood, mockingly saying as she pointed at the windshield, "Missed a spot."

Stu's girlfriend's eyes widened in fear at the sight of her, but when she backed away, she stumbles right into Naruto and Stefan, who were behind her.

"Who are you?" The girl asks, terrified.

"Remember that large squirrel you ran over this morning? That was my girlfriend, Valerie." Stefan growls. Valerie smiles at him in acknowledgement.

"But... you looked dead." The girl stammered.

"I get that a lot." Valerie says with a nod.

Stu's girlfriend tries to flee for her life, but Naruto simply throws out his hand. The door to the SUV flips open in front of the girl, causing her to slam into it. She moans in pain, but before she can move, Naruto pulls her back toward him with magic. Naruto and Stefan pull her up to her feet.

"You're worse than your friend- you thought about doing the right thing, but then you just left my daughter there for dead." Naruto hissed in the girls ear. While he talks, Valerie caresses the girl's bloodied face with her finger before licking her blood off the tip, sighing in relief at the taste and causing her vampire face to come out. She leans forward to look the girl in the eye as she grabs her neck with her hand.

"And yet, you're the first thing in this town that I don't entirely hate." Valerie says, her face vamping out. Valerie bites down on the girl's neck and feeds deeply until the girl dies. Once she's dead, Valerie pulls away, blood dripping down her face. Stefan, still angry about what this girl and her boyfriend did to the love of his life, bit down on her neck and fed from her so hard that he ripped off her head.

"Now I understand they call you the Ripper of Monterrey." Valerie said as Stefan tossed the headless corpse unceremoniously to the ground.

"I didn't used to be able to control it. I was always on and off the wagon, if you will. Ever since last month though, I feel in control. And stronger too." Stefan said as he wiped his mouth off and looked at Naruto. "I haven't thanked you enough for that."

"Don't mention it," Naruto said, as the training he had given Stefan over the summer had allowed Stefan to accept his dark side, and now, Stefan could drink fresh blood and rip peoples heads off without any problem. Naruto's phone rang just then.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Hello, Brother. How's Washington State?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, once you get over the small-town mind-set and health nuts, it's practically a breeding ground for werewolves. What's up?"

"Our Father is dead." Rebekah said, in full view of Damon and Elena.

"Whoa, back up. How did Mikael get out of the tomb I left him in?" Naruto asked. Naruto had been planning to stop by on the way back to Mystic Falls and execute Mikael. 20 years ago, Mikael had learned that Elena's mother was a descendant of Katherine from some witch that Kol was fucking. Kol had told the witch and she told Mikael that her child would be the next doppelganger. Desperate to prevent Naruto from breaking his curse, Mikael went after her, but Naruto was prepared and helped Abby desiccate Mikael, though Naruto daggered Kol for being so stupid and nearly costing him his safe route to undoing the curse.

"I don't know. Somehow he got out. Luckily for me, I had a dagger on me and put him down. Det er en felle," Rebekah said, switching to Old Norse for a moment to warn Naruto that something was up.

Naruto heard the catchphrase and became suspicious, realizing Rebekah was trying to warn him. "Send me a picture of his body."

Rebekah snapped a picture with her phone and sent it to him, along with a message that message that Aurora was already moved out of there and she would keep Naruto up to date.

"I'll be back in three days." Naruto said as he hung up before turning to Stefan and Val. "Change of plans, you two. We are going back to Mystic Falls early."

 **Next Morning**

The next morning, Mikael is still dead on the floor; Rebekah is in a chair, painting her toe nails while waiting for Mikael to come to life again. He starts to move, coughs, and gets up.

"Finally. Took you long enough." Rebekah mocked.

"Rebekah." Mikael said.

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking, save it. Nothing you say matters to me." Rebekah snarked.

"I see. Where is my dagger?" Mikael said.

"Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me." Rebekah said.

"You were never what I was after." Mikael tried to tell her.

"Naruto was my family. If you were after him, you were after me."

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!" Mikael said.

"I know what he did, and he'll pay for it with his life. But Naruto was not born a killer- none of us were! You and mother did this to us when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family. Not him. Never him." Rebekah snarled as she played her part of fooling the others until Naruto could come and kill Mikael and walked away.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

 **2 night's later**

 **Tyler's house**

There's a rock band playing in the garden; everyone from the school is there; Caroline enters the house with Bonnie.

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside?" Caroline asked.

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie asked.

"This is weird! Where is Tyler?" Caroline wondered as she went to find him.

Outside, Stefan and Valerie move through the crowd. Tyler walks over carrying a box of beer.

"Hey Stefan! What's up?" Tyler greeted.

"Hey Tyler. Nice party you've got going on." Stefan complimented.

"Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Naruto wants." Tyler said as Naruto appeared on stage.

"Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!" Naruto said to the cheers of everyone while Naruto smirks triumphantly.

 **Later**

The party is still going on. Naruto and Tyler were talking.

"My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here." Tyler said in worry.

"Your mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for the health your friends." Naruto said with a smirk as he drank his beer.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"I want you to look around." Naruto said as he pointed out Tyler's friends. "There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline, which if I do say so myself, you two make a great couple. Their epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal."

"But you're probably wondering, who are all these other people here?" Naruto pointed out and Tyler started to understand.

"I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life." Tyler said.

"That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own." Naruto said as he pointed out some of his hybrids. "That's my friend Kali...my beta for my Hybrid Pack. Found her years ago in Beacon Hills, California. Did you know that there's several different werewolf bloodlines in that area? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent or the Quielette tribe from Forks, Washington."

"Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler asked.

"Well, everyone except my advisor, Jennifer. They all love a good party. And they, like you, were sired by me. They wish to serve, protect, and please their savior and all that jazz. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate." Naruto warned before he smiled and slapped Tyler on the shoulder. "Feel free to get your girlfriend out before she gets caught in the crossfire."

 **Tyler's bedroom**

Tyler and Caroline are in Tyler's bedroom. Tyler had dragged her up there to talk with her in private.

"What are your friends up to with Naruto?" Tyler asked his girlfriend.

"Uh - nothing." Caroline responded, because if something was going on, she was not sure.

"He is on to you, Caroline. Whatever you all think you're about to pull off- he's two steps ahead of you!" Tyler said.

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline said again, getting more defensive.

"Caroline, please, I'm begging you. Don't lie to me right now." Tyler pleaded with her, but this only seemed to anger her.

"You know, actually, I'm not. I don't know anything. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it, because you are sired to team Naruto now. And you can't be trusted. So can we please just go back to the party now?" Caroline wants to leave but Tyler takes out a syringe and vervains her; she goes down unconscious.

 **Outside**

Damon walks up to the front door. A hybrid is standing at the bottom of the steps acting as the doorman.

"Invite only, vampire."

"Here's my RSVP." Damon rips his heart out. "Hybrid".

 **Outside with the band**

Aurora was here, as she decided to be here when Mikael was killed.

"Aurora," Naruto said from behind her and she turns around, happy to see him. "I thought Rebekah said you left to a safe location."

"Naruto, you gave me the upgrade 800 years for a reason. I don't need to fear your step-father," Aurora said matter-of-factly.

"I know, I'm…over-reacting," Naruto said as he took her in his arms. "I just got you back and don't want to lose you again."

"And it's so thoughtful of you to consider that, my sweet love," Aurora said as they kissed, "But I am immortal, like you. I can't die, so I have nothing to fear from Mikael. I want to be here when you kill him this time."

"Alright." Naruto said. Naruto turned to Katerina, disguised as Elena who was behind him, and said, switching to Bulgarian, _"Ready to avenge your family?"_

" _Let's do it."_ Katherine said, looking forward to watching Mikael die.

 **Back in Tyler's room**

Matt had come up to Tyler's room.

"What'd you do to her?" Matt asked, seeing Caroline unconscious on the floor.

"It's just vervain. She'll be fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible." Tyler said.

"What's going on? " Matt asked.

"Something's going down against Naruto and this house is full of 40 other hybrids like me that can't let anything happen to him." Tyler tried to explain.

"What do you mean can't?" Matt asked, as you always had a choice. Unless you were compelled or sire-bonded but that's not the point.

"I can't explain it. I can't fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way." Tyler said.

"By attacking Caroline?" Matt demanded.

"I'm protecting her, Matt! This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out." Tyler said before he headed back downstairs. He runs into Damon, who grabs him and throws him in an empty room.

"As the host you should know these hybrids don't make the best first impression." Damon mocked.

"Whatever move you think you're making, Naruto is already prepared for you. He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to." Tyler tried to warn him.

"Tell someone who cares." Damon snarks.

Damon grips Tyler's throat. In response, Tyler's true face emerges and he tries to bite Damon a few times but does not manage to nick the bastard that murdered his uncle. Damon has to force Tyler off him, and Tyler Superman punches Damon. Tyler had the strength equivalent of a 120 year old vamp as a fresh Hybrid with no training, so Damon wasn't hurt too bad and kicks Tyler into the wall.

Damon is about to stake Tyler when they both clutch their heads in pain. Bonnie comes in, using a pain infliction spell on both of them. After Tyler and Damon are slumped on the floor and Tyler falls unconscious, Bonnie stops using her powers on Damon. Damon gets up.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You weren't supposed to witchy migraine me!" Damon complained in anger.

"You weren't supposed to murder Tyler!" Bonnie said back. She and Tyler may not be close anymore after he became a major asshole but, Tyler was Caroline's boyfriend and didn't deserve to be killed, especially not by Damon.

"He tried to bite me!" Damon said, as if that made it all okay. The White Oak stake had fallen on the floor, and Damon reaches down to pick it up.

"What is that?" Bonnie asks as Damon puts the White Oak stake back in his jacket.

"Nothing." Damon tries to deflect but Bonnie figures it out.

"Oh my god is that the...?" She asks but Damon hushs and points to the ceiling.

"Shh. They're everywhere!" Damon said, referring to Naruto's Hybrids.

"Why do you have it?" Bonnie wondered.

"Because I'm the only one who can get inside the house!" Damon whispered.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto is at a table playing beer pong. Jennifer comes up to him.

"Babe, you have a visitor." Jennifer said to Naruto.

"Well, tell my visitor I'm in the middle of an intense game of beer pong," Naruto said with a smile to Jennifer.

"It's Mikael." Jennifer said and Naruto looked annoyed and throws the ping pong ball into a cup.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Have the other's move out back. I'm gonna have a little chat with my step-dad." Naruto says to his hybrids and advisor, who move to follow their orders.

Naruto goes to the front door, Mikael is at the doorway.

"Hello, Naruto." Mikael greeted.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot. You can't." He mocked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael gestured.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you to shreds." Naruto said. Most of Naruto's hybrids gather behind Mikael on the lawn.

"They can't kill me." Mikael stated, reminding Naruto about the White oak and it's lethality to originals.

"But you'll wish they could. Think you can take on 40 hybrids in wolf form? All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll rip you apart." Naruto said, making a gesture with his fingers.

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed." Mikael insulted to Naruto. "Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward."

"Says someone who I already killed 800 years ago, and crushed numerous times afterwards." Naruto insulted right back.

Mikael growled at being reminded of how he had been killed before. "You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Mikael said.

Mindy walks up behind Mikael and pushes Katherine to Mikael. Mikael thought she was Elena. Naruto was not shocked at all. "Oh my," Naruto said sarcastically. "I'm completely shocked by this totally unforeseen turn of events. What ever will I do?"

"Come out and face me, Naruto. Or she dies." Mikael threatened. Naruto just smiled right back.

"Go ahead. Kill her." Naruto said nonchalantly with a shrug when he saw the knife. He wasn't worried since Mikael was threatening Katherine with a steel blade. But if it had been Elena, Naruto would still say it. Naruto didn't need Elena. He had already stolen her eggs 2 more times and wiped her memories, and each of the women he implanted them in were now pregnant, which meant he had 3 different lines for a new doppelganger to arise.

"No, Naruto. He'll do it." Katherine pleaded, playing her part.

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations." Mikael warned, not realizing that Naruto could create hybrids by himself.

"You would think so, wouldn't you? Stupid Viking brute. I tire of this idle chatter. Any words between us have already been spoken." Naruto insulted as he pulled out his old Colt 1911 from when he served in WW2 and shot Katherine in the stomach, Katherine dropping to the ground, playing dead. Mikael was surprised at his ruthlessness as Damon rushed at Naruto. With the White Oak Stake.

But Naruto was ready for Damon. Jennifer, Kali, Aurora, Stefan and Valerie were ready for him.

Kali kicked a rushing Damon in the face, sending him into the wall. Valerie and Jennifer held him there with their magic. Stefan approached Damon and gripped the sides of his neck. "What are you doing!?" Damon demanded as he wanted to know why Stefan was helping the monster that Damon believed was ruining both of their lives.

"Protecting my friend, who also happens to be the adoptive father of my girlfriend. I'm not gonna let you kill another of my friends like you did with Lexi, you sorry excuse of a brother." Stefan growled as he snapped Damon's neck. Aurora took the White Oak stake.

"You didn't seriously think a vampire as young Damon Salvatore could sneak up on Naruto, did you?" Aurora said in amusement. "Wow, you really are bad at this."

"The bastards wife." Mikael snarled.

"The deadbeat stepfather. How is it we've gone a thousand years and are only now meeting?" Aurora wondered. Mikael, seeing the white oak stake in her hands and remembering how Naruto had killed him once, decided to retreat even though he despised it, only to run into a barrier at the edge of the property.

"It's a boundary spell that I put up." Naruto said from behind Mikael with Aurora, as Naruto rushed at Superspeed and kicked Mikael in the face sending him tumbling to the ground. "You can enter, but you can't leave."

"You know, I remember 1000 years ago, right before I made you kill your wife, that I was heading to the village where my true father resided. I had wanted to meet him, ever since I learned who he was." Naruto said as he took of his suit jacket and shirt. "You robbed me off that. Last time, and every other time, I've conquered you as a vampire. This time, I'm going to put in the grave as a wolf."

Naruto went to all fours and used his transformation control to force himself to shift, as his bones quickly broke and reset themselves, causing him to groan in pain for several moments. Naruto raised his head and every supernatural creature saw his true face emerge as white fur began to grow on his body as he completed the change. In Naruto's place, stood a 6 foot tall wolf with white fur, red eyes, and black sclera.

" **Now then,"** came Naruto's voice as he spoke to Mikael, shocking every supernatural creature present, " **Let's see how you handle the Original Tribrid!"** With that, Naruto rushed and chomped Mikael's leg, causing him to groan. Before Mikael could counter attack, Naruto, still biting on Mikael's leg, threw him into the air. Right before Mikael landed, Naruto sped in, shoulder tackling Mikael in the back, cracking his spine, causing Mikael to shout in pain.

"You filthy beast!" Mikael shouted in anger as he kicked Naruto with his unbitten leg while his spine healed. Mikael got to his feet just in time for Naruto to pounce on top of Mikael, breaking his ribcage as he hit the ground with the massive werewolf tribrid on top of him. Naruto then began to claw and tear into Mikael, who cried out as he struggled and failed to force Naruto off of him. Mikael went for a right hook, but Naruto moved his head out of the way and bit down on Mikael's arm, before tugging and ripping it off. Not that Mikael had a chance to recover, as Naruto bit down on his other arm and ripped that off. Mikael kicked Naruto off of him with his one good leg and turned around rising to his feet, before Naruto pounced on his back and bite out part of his spine, paralyzing the Original Vampire.

" **And just think, my powers are even at their peak."** Naruto said as it was not even a full moon tonight.

Naruto then shifted back into his human form, leaving him naked as he towered over the downed Viking. "Stake," Naruto said and Aurora handed it to him.

"Look at you, just a writhing mass of flesh and blood." Naruto said as he broke off a small piece of the White Oak Stake and handed the rest back to his wife.

"Nobody cares about you or what you want, boy!" Mikael shouted even as Naruto's enhanced venom worked itself through Mikael's system.

"Your entire family, minus Finn and Esther, love me. All of Apocrypha and my hybrids love me. Your projecting yourself onto me, you're the one with nobody. You and I could have possibly co-existed in peace, after I abandoned your family for the wolves, but then you had to go and piss me off. You have only yourself to blame for what has befallen you." Naruto placed the tip of the very small piece of White Oak on Mikael's chest. "Try not to come back this time." Naruto said as he forced the point into Mikael's heart causing the Viking to gasp in pain as his body lit on fire and he died a second time. Naruto threw all of Mikael's limbs on the fire to make sure he could not be resurrected this time.

"So, he's dead for real this time." Aurora said.

"As long as the Other Side still exists, there is the possibility of him coming back. Luckily, we still have a weapon that can kill him." Naruto said as Aurora knew he was talking about the about Excalibur.

"Have the hybrids gather Mikael's ashes's and put them in this jar," Naruto said as he conjured a black and red jar. "I need to go take care of a little something."

 **Forbes Residence**

Later that night, Caroline's sleeping on the bed, waking up; Tyler comes in.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked his girlfriend.

"What do you think?" Caroline bit back, still sour about Tyler Vervaining her.

"I'm sorry I stabbed you. It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there." Tyler said.

"Oh, yeah, not hey Caroline, um, I worried about what might happened this evening so maybe you should just go home and watch Dancing with the Stars?" Caroline angrily said.

"If you knew all your friends were gonna get together and try to take down Naruto, would you have left?" Tyler asked and Caroline had to concede that she would not have left.

"No", she said.

"So there you go. I saved you from your own stubbornness." Tyler said, trying to make a joke, but Caroline didn't see the joke.

"This isn't funny, Tyler! How are we supposed to be together when you're sired to him?!" Caroline said as she sat up. She loved Tyler deeply and wanted to be with him, but his sire bond to Naruto, the guy that had captured them and snapped her neck, convinced her boyfriend to become a hybrid, plus her boyfriends supernatural loyalty to Naruto, was getting in the way.

"I need you to understand, Caroline." Tyler started to explain.

"Understand what? That you're one of the bad guys now?" Caroline asked.

"Understand that this is who I am! There's nothing that I can do about it. Naruto can't be killed. I can't be fixed. Understand that I'm okay with it." Tyler explained.

"But...How are you okay with it?"

"Because it's better this way." Tyler explained to her, "I don't have to turn anymore, Caroline. Not unless I want to. I never have to go through that pain again. Nor do I have to worry that one day I'm gonna wake up and find out that I bit you or killed my mom. If being sired to Naruto is the price that I have to pay, so be it."

"But...you don't have any true control over yourself." Caroline pointed out.

"I never did before. The full moon controlled me." Tyler said as he held her hand in his. "After everything that we've been through, you've been my rock through all of it. Don't turn your back on me now."

"Once I'm done, she won't have to," Naruto said, leaning in the door way against the frame, fully clothed again.

"How did you get in my house?" Caroline said in fear.

"Invitation isn't an issue for me." Naruto said as he stood straight and approached Tyler. "I wanted to thank you for letting me use your house for my trap tonight."

"Yeah, it was no problem." Tyler said.

"Ah, but see, that the thing. I'm in a really good mood right now. And your help, was vital to my success tonight, so here I am, ready to doll out the rewards." Naruto said as he walked closer to Tyler.

"What reward?" Caroline asked.

"How about freedom from his sire bond?" Naruto asked, as both Caroline and Tyler were in shock. "I mean, that is after all, what is causing most of your relationship problems, Tyler. She's angry and doesn't understand the sire bond but thankfully, you don't need that to keep yourself from transforming. And if we are being honest, I'm secretly rooting for the two of you."

Naruto clasped Tyler's shoulder's and stared into his eyes, invoking Tyler's sire bond one final time, "Thank you for your help, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free. Live your life without me and never think of serving me again."

With that, Naruto left for his house to celebrate his victory with Katherine, Jennifer and Aurora.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena and Damon are in the living room, talking.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked in shock as Damon paced with his glass and a bottle of scotch.

"We thought of everything, Elena! Naruto having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!" Damon ranted before taking a gulp of his scotch.

"I don't understand. Stefan should have wanted Naruto dead. More than anything. That's what we were counting on." Elena said.

"We blew it." Damon said in utter defeat.

"Where's Katherine?" Elena asked.

"She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her?! Naruto would've crushed her." Damon assumed shaking his head "I nearly had him, Elena. I was inches away from staking Naruto! This could have all been over!" he yelled throwing the bottle of scotch in the fireplace.

"Hey. Damon..." Elena said grabbing his arm only for him to pull away from her before she grabbed his face "Hey! Hey, listen to me! We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me."

Damon frowned "We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?" he asked.

"Then we'll let him go. Okay? We'll have to let him go." Elena said getting a nod from Damon.

"Easier said then done, miss Gilbert." Came a thick southern voice and Elena and Damon turned to see who it was. "You had a good plan Mr. Salvatore, however, Naruto and Mikael have been fighting for 1000 years, and Naruto has always won all his fights with Mikael, long before he ever became a hybrid. Mikael was doomed to lose from the beginning."

"Who are you? How did you get in?" Elena asked, as the deed should still be in her name.

"When you died in the sacrifice, your ownership was rendered null and void. You should probably consider doing something about that." The man smiled. "Oh where are my manners? Russell Edgington." He and Damon shook hands. He shook hands with Elena reluctantly, since to Russell, humans were supposed to be nothing more than food.

"You mentioned Damon's plan. Do you, have a way to hurt Naruto?" Elena asked.

"I do, Miss Gilbert. You see, Naruto Mikaelson maybe the most powerful creature on the planet, but he has many vulnerabilities. His family, for starters, as well as friends and any adopted children." Russell said.

"Well, we actually have Rebekah in our basement, daggered." Elena said, as she saw an opportunity to get back at Naruto for taking away her aunt and for Naruto killing Elena.

"An excellent start. I have a feeling we will work great together." Russell said with that false charm of his, hiding what he really thought of Elena and Damon, as for now, they served a purpose.

"But how can you help us?" Damon said, as he wanted revenge on Stefan, for betraying him, and Naruto for, in Damon's mind, making him do it.

"I am," Russell said dramatically, "over 1000 years old. I am just as strong as Naruto or any of the Originals. You want to get revenge on Naruto? Then you need to be willing to fight just as dirty as he will. Speaking of which, where can I find Valerie, his adopted daughter?"

"I can help you with that," Damon said as he told his new ally against Naruto where to find Valerie. If she dies, both Stefan and Naruto would suffer. Damon never really cared which of Stefan's friends or lovers he killed, so long as Stefan himself was still around to suffer for it.

 **The next Morning**

Naruto was in a parking lot leaving a voicemail for Rebekah "Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, babe. Mikael is dead. It's time to wake up Kol and Elijah."

Receiving another call Naruto switched to it "Hello?"

"It is a fine day in Mississipi." Russell said, causing Naruto to stop walking.

"Russell." Naruto said with a dead calm in his voice. Russell Edgington was the insane and crazy protégé of Tristan de Martel, turned a year after Tristan was. Russell had been responsible for the Vikings dying out, when he had a Viking-hating werewolf pack loyal to him slaughter them like sheep. Russell believed in vampires being the supreme race, that they should subjugate all of humanity, instead of blending in. He was known as one of the craziest vampires to ever exist. The one thing he coveted was being able to walk in the sun, but witches would rather die than to help him, and if given the slightest opportunity he would kill anyone older than him, so that he would be the oldest vampire in the world, therefore capable of ruling the vampire race, as he saw fit.

"Hello, Naruto. It has been a long time since last we spoke. What's it been, 3, 400 years?" Russell asked before he shrugged, "Well, whatever."

"Why are you calling me, Russell? I have more important ways to spend my time." Naruto said in annoyance.

"Oh, but you have a reason, Naruto. In fact, I imagine as you're opening the truck you cart your caskets around in, you'll see what that reason is." Russell said as Naruto opened his truck to see the caskets are gone.

"No." Naruto said, wide eyed. Russell had stolen his 3 brothers! Well, 2 brothers. Finn was not a part of the family, as far as Naruto was concerned. But still!

"What's the matter, oh great king? Missing something?" Russell asked in a large room with the caskets.

"What the hell are you doing, you crazy fuck!?" Naruto asked

"Challenging your authority. It's time for a new king of the Vampire Race," Russell said. "I have your sister and Valerie as well. Want proof?" Russell, shot Valerie with a wooden bullet coated in Vervain in her right lung, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Valerie!" Naruto shouted in concern for his adopted daughter.

"I will slaughter you and everyone you've ever met like pigs and I will use your bones as toothpicks, you arrogant Celt!" Naruto threatened.

"You do that and you can expect to receive Valerie's head on your doorstep. I wonder, as someone who has been 2 steps ahead of his enemies all his life, did you see this coming?" Russell asked.

Naruto hung up the phone and in a fit of anger, kicked the truck that used to house his coffin's, sending it skidding along the ground, crashing into a building.

Aurora and Stefan were right behind him. "I take it the two of you know what's happened." Naruto said as he turned to face them.

"That crazy pyscho has your family, he has Valerie!" Stefan exclaimed in fear and anger. Anger because someone had stolen and was hurting the love of his life, and fear because he might lose her for good this time.

"We know, Stefan." Aurora said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We will get them back."

"And we'll destroy whoever stands in our way." Naruto vowed as the 3 plotted revenge.

 **Chapter end**

 **So yes, Russell Edginton from True Blood makes an appearance. Honestly, with Stefan firmly in Naruto's camp, and Damon not presenting a credible threat, I figured Russell would be a good substitute.**


	10. Esther's back

**Chapter 10: Esther's back**

 **Mystic Grill**

"I feel like I'm going crazy. Totally paranoid all the time." Elena said to Bonnie who sat across from her.

"You have a right to be. Naruto is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him." Bonnie said eating a french frie.

"Why hasn't he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity." Elena stressed.

"Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat."

"The same dream?" Elena asked.

"Yeah! Four coffins, Naruto in one of them. It's weird." Bonnie explained.

"What if it's not just some dream? What if it's like...you know...witch dream?" Elena asked.

"It's just stress. I'll figure it out. And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?"

"He betrayed us Bonnie. He helped Naruto, and even has a new girlfriend. The Stefan that we know is gone." Elena said dramatically.

"How is Damon handling it?" Bonnie asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Damon is...Damon." Elena said.

"So, I have that ring you asked for," Bonnie said as she pulled out the extra daylight ring that Elena had asked for Caroline, in light of how her father had taken her ring before and tortured her.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Elena said as she felt like crap for lying to Bonnie and using her, but Russell was the only way to get back at Naruto.

Elena left the Bar for a bit to go deliver the ring. She stepped into a car, and in it was Russell Edgington.

"I thought you didn't have a daylight ring?" Elena asked.

"Tempered Glass to block the UV rays," Russell said as he tapped the glass. "It's difficult to do anything when I'm helpless as a hamster for 12 hours a day."

"Well, I have something that might change that." Elena said as she pulled out the daylight ring that she had tricked Bonnie into making.

"Is that," Russell started.

"A daylight ring. You said you needed one to help us against Naruto. Well, here you go." Elena as she handed it to Russell.

Russell took it and slipped the ring onto his hand and then slowed lowered the window. When the sunlight did not burn him, he laughed gleefully.

"My hands are shaking. I feel like a little child," Russell said as he cried actual tears of joy. "One thousand years of night. You can't possibly know what it's like."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Elena beckoned him to step outside.

Russel stepped outside and initially held his hand up to his face. Then, he held out his hands and laughed joyfully, "It's glorious. It sublime!" Elena smiled as her new ally was now much more useful, even though she had no idea what she had unleashed.

 **Bar**

Damon and Alaric were sitting at the bar, with Damon having a lot of different alcohol bottles in front of him, while Alaric was reading something

"Oh, I give you a choice. Bloody Mary or Screwdriver. Brunch in a bottle. Come on Ric, I can't drink all this by myself. I mean I can but then somebody's getting naked." Damon said as he looked at the female bartender who looked back smiling.

"Oh man I can't believe you're making me drink alone." he whined.

"I'm busy." Alaric said without looking up from his work.

Damon looked to Alaric with a raised eyebrow "It's the eve of Naruto-ageddon. You're doing homework?"

"This may come as a shock but some of us have actual lives outside of the supernatural world. I am not here to hang out with you. I'm here to see Jeremy. Who is an hour late for his shift."

"Kids today...Where are their values?" Damon asked mockingly.

Alaric put Jeremy's mid-term paper on the counter which had the title "American History 201". It had an "F" "That's his mid-term paper. Copied it straight off the Internet. Didn't even try to hide it." Alaric said in disappointment.

"Ohh, somebody's getting grounded." Damon said.

"Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy-as in Jeremy Gilbert?" The bartender asked Alaric.

"Yeah."

"He was fired last week." The bartender said.

"Oops." Damon said going back to his bottles, while Alaric looked over to Elena who was at her table.

 **Later**

Elena was on the phone, leaving a message for Jeremy, while Damon was shooting darts "Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me!" she hissed before she hung up as Damon got another bullseye "Unbelievable!"

"You're feisty when your mad." Damon flirted.

"It's not that I'm mad. I'm just-I'm worried." Elena explained.

"But why? He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Elena."

"He is spiraling. Ever since he stopped seeing Vicki and Anna, he is moody, he is not really talking to anyone."

"It's typical teenager." Damon shrugged.

"Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about." Elena replied.

"Not everyone. He still has you." Damon said before he went to retrieve his darts from the dartboard.

"You okay?" Elena asked.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" Damon asked.

"Well, you're daydrunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look." Elena said.

"Hmm- what is my most attractive look?" Damon asked flirtatiously, as he moved closer to her.

"Ah, ah- I'm not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying this is my least favorite one..." Elena said with a small blush.

"Noted. See if I can make any improvements." Damon said turning back to the dartboard, causing Elena to sigh before she looked behind her and saw Naruto and his wife.

"Don't mind us." Naruto said as he leaned on the table, with Aurora standing next to him.

"Naruto." Elena said in fear, afraid he might find out what they did.

"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon mocked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with my wife." Naruto said, to their shock .

"So, this is the doppelganger of this generation." Aurora said as she circled Elena inspecting her. "She doesn't seem like anything special. Personally I prefer Katherine."

"Well, of of course you would." Naruto teased as he quickly fixed both of them a drink, referring to the foursome they had the other night.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon said.

"My sister seems to be missing since she called me about Mikael. Need to sort that out." Naruto said, looking at them for any signs of deception.

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon deflected.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like what's become of my old home from 1000 years ago. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your worthless lives however you choose." Naruto said as he grabbed the darts.

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked.

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Russell Edgington." Naruto said as he threw some darts.

"We don't even know who that is," Damon said, the ringing in Naruto's ears caused by his lie detection telling him that Damon was lying.

"Well you see that is a shame." Naruto said in anger as they knew something. Naruto throws a dart and gets a bulls-eye, embedding the dart in the wall behind the bullseye.

"The crazy cunt stole my family from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine." Naruto said.

"That sounds like a Naruto and Russel problem." Elena said.

"Darling, it seems this arrogant baby vampire and doppelganger are laboring under the delusion that we were asking for help. Why don't we correct them of this?" Aurora offered.

"Would you do the honors, beloved wife?" Naruto offered.

"Gladly." Aurora said as she snapped her fingers. As if a blanket was being pulled from reality itself, the bar bustling with activity turned into a blood bath with corpses, severed heads, and blood everywhere with the exception of Matt, who was on shift and cleaning up, and Alaric, who was grading his papers, as if he didn't care that everyone in the bar had been slaughtered. Damon and Elena saw Stefan on the floor feeding from a woman before he sat up gasping and began to get to his feet licking the blood from his lips.

"Meet the new and improved Stefan Salvatore." Naruto smirked as he pulled out his phone. "Do not forget that I am the greatest supernatural creature to ever walk this Earth, not to mention, one of the most intelligent. I know you know something about Russel Edgington. All the people in Mystic Falls that I compelled when I first came here for the sacrifice still report to me. He entered your house and then left carrying something, but they couldn't see what it was. And while I could torture it out of you, I don't have time to waste. I need to find my family before Russell harms them."

"And while I'm thinking about it." Naruto said before he made a call "Kali, show me our new friend."

Elena and Damon watched as Naruto showed them his phone where a video was playing as a door opened and they saw a buffed up man wailing on someone.

"Ennis, Naruto wants to see the kid." Kali said on the video before the man moved and to the horror of Elena, and Damon, they saw Jeremy tied to a chair with his face bloody.

Damon glared at Naruto, while Stefan smirked before he held up Jeremy's ring causing Elena to pale. "I want my family back, and I'll kill every person in this town to get them back." Naruto said.

"I'll leave them with you, Stefan. Beat it out of them if you have to." Naruto said to Stefan, who smirked, who started to stride forward.

Damon burst towards Elena at Vamp speed, trying to get her out of here, but he stopped right in front of her. He tried to move his body, but it wasn't responding to his commands.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I can't move." Damon groaned, a squelching sound could be heard.

"Because I'm not letting you." Stefan said, as they looked at him, seeing his outstretched clenched fist. "I learned a few tricks from Naruto over the summer, besides learning to control my bloodlust. One of them, was how to control the elements of fire and water. And because a majority of the human body is water, I can control your bodies by the controlling the water in your blood. The two of you are not going anywhere."

"Stay with him. Make sure he doesn't overdo it before you get the information. I'm gonna meet up with Jennifer and Morgana and we will track down Russel." Naruto said to Aurora, kissing her goodbye before heading to meet up with Jennifer.

 **With Russell**

 **Old Witch House**

Russell was inside the old witch house, where the Rebekah was daggered on the ground, in her homecoming dress. Elena had stabbed her in the back when she was getting ready. Only two coffins were arrayed in a neat pattern, made invisible by the witch spirits. Valerie was also there, bloody and tied up to a chair.

"Well, that is unfortunate," Russell said on the phone. "Find the girl and let me know when you do."

Russell hung up the phone. "You're a fool." Valerie struggled to say. "Ten thousand fools like you have gone up against my father. None of them live to tell the tale."

"Well, unlike them, I have the aid of someone very special." Russell then looked away and spoke to what appeared to be thin air. "Isn't that right, ma'am?"

Valerie looked at his hands and saw a peculiar ring on Russell's hands. "Where did you get that ring? That's one of my father's cloaking rings. The one stolen by Julian."

"Hmm?" Russell said as he looked at the ring. "Oh, well this is terribly awkward. See, Julian was a vampire that I sired myself. He also had the benefit of being sire-bonded to me, so I could make him do whatever I wanted him to do. When I learned of you, I sent Julian after you, as he was expendable and I wanted to hurt the Mikaelson's, by taking away two members of their family."

"You gave the order?" Valerie said lowly before she started thrashing in her chair in anger.

"Oh please, stop your thrashing," Russell said in annoyance. "The serum I've injected you with is made from herbs that prevent you naughty little witches from focusing their power, so no spells for you. And those chains were mystically enchanted to hold vampires. Although there is the issue about you siphoning powers." Russell then ripped off both of Valerie's hands, causing her to cry out in pain.

Valerie huffed as her wrists bled, "He's still gonna find you. That cloaking ring can't protect you from a Mikaelson Warlock, a High Priestess of the Old Religion, and a Darach. Their power combined will find you in seconds. "

"I know that they will find me. But they will be looking for you. And the ring will do what it needs to do just long enough. " Russell said, as he looked at his phone and saw a text from his compelled spies that they have the girl he was looking for and are bringing her to the location.

"Good, guess I can stop waiting then." Russell said as he shot Valerie in the heart.

"What did you shoot me with?" Valerie asked.

"Werewolf venom." Russell said, to her horror, "And without your hands to siphon it away, you better hope your daddy gets here in time to save you." With that Russell sped away, just in time to avoid Naruto, Morgana, and Jennifer.

"They are here." Naruto said as he kicked down the door to the witch house and they hurried in. Naruto came upon Valerie, angered at what had been done to her.

"Valerie!" Naruto shouted as he rushed to his daughter. He smelled the werewolf venom and noted her hands had been ripped off. Naruto placed his hand on her chest and siphoned away the magic of the werewolf venom, rendering it benign, before summoning Valerie's severed hands to him, so he could re-attach them.

"Father," Valerie moaned in pain as her nerves, muscles and bones reconnected themselves to her hands.

"You're gonna be okay, baby girl. I got you." Naruto whispered as he bit his arm to draw blood so she could feed and recover from her torture quicker. He held in her arms as she bit into his arm and drank.

Naruto saw Rebekah in red dress, lying on the ground with a dagger in her back. "Oh Rebekah, what did they do to you?"

"Naruto, we have problem," Jennifer said as she and Morgana finished checking the house for everything. "The coffins holding your mother and Finn are missing. Russell must have had them moved."

 **Mystic Grill**

 **10 minutes earlier**

Aurora sat at a table watching as Damon, who had been stripped down to his underwear, thrashed as he was staked on top of a few tables that had been pushed together. The skin on his left arm had all already been peeled.

Stefan was stirring his Bowie knife in a glass of liquor filled with Vervain that had been magically enhanced by Naruto to be ten times more effective than normal Vervain before he walked around the table and slowly ran it along Damon's right arm, peeling his skin right off, the alcohol and magically enhanced Vervain on the knife causing the older Salvatore to yell in pain. He tried to move but Stefan was keeping him pinned by using his power over water to control Damon's blood and thereby, control his muscles.

"Damon, I'm not in a good mood right now. Tell me and Aurora what we want to now, and this stops." Stefan growls as he skinned Damon up to his right shoulder, leaving all the muscles on his right arm bare and bloody to the world.

"I can't." Damon groaned.

"I don't care what you can or can't do. What matters to me is what I care about is saving my girlfriend from the psycho that has her now." Stefan said.

"Now don't be like that, I ne-ugh!" Damon was unable to continue as Stefan shoved his hand into his gut grabbing his spine and using his new power of fire to burn Damon's nerves connected to his spine.

Damon screamed in pain and saw his little brother glaring down at him with hatred. "I don't care what you, or Elena need. All I care about is getting Valerie back, so if you don't want to keep suffering, you better give me what I want!" Stefan growled before he ripped out Damon's spleen.

"Please, please I can't-Make him stop!" Elena pleaded.

"Well, that is not going to happen, darling," Aurora said. "My husband believes you and your boytoy know something about Russel and I am inclined to agree." Though admittedly, this was taking too long.

"Stefan," Aurora said, getting his attention, "This is taking too long. I'll bleed him out and then compel the truth out of him." Aurora moved to stand near him, and used her power over water to forcibly expel Damon's blood from his body, causing blood to spray from his mouth like a geyser.

"Damon!" Elena shouted in worry as he was bled out.

"Well, that is quicker. I have to admit, I was getting a bit frustrated at the lack of progress." Stefan said in admiration for the upgraded Originals skill.

"Stefan, Please, let me go," Elena pleaded as she struggled futilely against Stefan's control.

"Can't do that." Stefan replied.

"Please Stefan. I love you." Elena said.

Stefan sighed in frustration as he looked at Elena with cold eyes. "Let me explain this, Elena. Valerie Tulle is the love of my life. I fell in love with her within a day of knowing her as a human, and if it wasn't for a certain vampire that I killed, we would have been parents. Fast forward to the 1920's. I'd been on a Ripper binge for 8 years and who do I happen upon but Valerie, who I unfortunately could not remember because it had been so long. Even though I was my worst self and my emotions were off, I still fell in love with her again. Do you have any idea how significant that is? I loved the same woman twice, once as a human and once as an humanity-less Ripper. Against that, you are nothing. In fact, if it wasn't for my memories of Val being compelled away, I would not have spared you a second glance."

While Stefan was breaking Elena's heart, Aurora finished compelling Damon to tell them everything that they wanted to know.

"Now talk. Did you and Elena meet with Russell Edgington?" Aurora ordered Damon.

"Yes." Damon admitted, unable to resist the compulsion.

"What did you two discuss?" Aurora questioned.

"HE came to us offering his help to take down Naruto. We were fresh out of useful allies after Mikael so I accepted." Damon said.

"What did you give him?" Aurora said.

"We gave him Rebekah. Elena had stabbed Rebekah in the back before homecoming, so she couldn't interfere in our plan. I told him where to find Valerie." Damon admitted.

Why give up Valerie?" Aurora questioned.

"To hurt my brother. To make him suffer." Damon admitted.

"Why?" Aurora wondered.

"Because, he despises me." Stefan said as he walked over to them. "In fact, He promised me, after I chose to save his worthless life by forcing him to turn, that he would make it an eternity of misery for me. And so far, he's done a fairly good job of that. I mean, in 1912, he convinced me to drink human blood, even though I couldn't handle it, and that is how I became the Ripper. He kills all of my human relatives, up to and including a pregnant woman and her unborn child. Oh, he also raped a close friend of mine, using her as a blood bag and would have killed her had I not stepped in."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me your actually still mad about-Urgh!" Damon choked as Stefan gripped his throat.

"It was rape! You tricked her into letting you into her bed, then fed on her and raped her for at least a week. If you compel someone to have sex with you, it's not of their own free will and is by definition, rape. I may be a violent vampire that rips people's heads off, but I never would rape a women or kill an unborn child, like you have!"

It was then that Aurora's phone ringed. She answered, "Darling, I'm glad to hear from you. Did you find them?"

"I have Valerie, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol here with me and Jennifer. Val was tortured but she will recover fully. But there is a problem. The coffins that housed my mother and Finn are missing. Tell me you found something from them." Naruto said.

"You were right. Damon and Elena knew about Russell. In fact, they were working with him." Aurora said.

"Since you have them, ask them why Russell has a daylight ring, and who made it." Naruto said as Valerie has mentioned she had seen him with a Daylight ring, causing Aurora's eyes to widen.

"Which one of you imbeciles was stupid enough to give Russell Edgington a daylight ring!?" Aurora asked in a loud voice.

"It was me." Elena said, thanks to also being compelled, to their surprise. "I convinced Bonnie to make one by lying to her and telling her Caroline needed a spare."

One of Naruto's spies called him while he was on the phone. "Hang on, I have another call." Naruto told his wife as he put her on hold. "Go."

"Abby Bennett was spotted in Mystic Falls, being dragged away by some men, out to an graveyard. Bonnie Bennett was spotted having the same done to her." the spy said.

"Keep me posted," Naruto said as he answered his wife, finishing healing Valerie and pulling the dagger out of Rebekah's back, before turning her over to drop some of his blood into her mouth to help heal her faster.

"Bonnie Bennett and her mother Abby are currently being dragged away to the old cemetery, which is the very spot I made Mikael murder Esther." Naruto said as he rubbed his head. "That's it. That's what he wants. He's going to revive Esther."

"What I don't understand is how they know each other. Esther was dead long before Russell became a vampire." Aurora said on her end.

"It must be the Other Side." Morgana pondered.

"I think your right." Valerie said, "He seemed to talking with someone I could not see. I thought he was just crazy but maybe he was talking to Esther."

"Aurora, you and Stefan meet us back at the house. Kill Damon and bring me Elena. We don't want Elena falling into Esther's hands. Doppelganger blood is a powerful binding agent." Naruto said as he hung up.

"You can't kill me. You've never been able to go through with it." Damon said.

"There's a difference between _can't_ and _don't want to_ Damon. I came very close to killing you months ago when you murdered Lexi. I came close to killing you when you murdered Gail. The only reason I didn't was out of some misguided delusion that I could redeem you, that it was my fault for turning you into this. It's only recently that I stopped blaming myself for that." Stefan said as he paced. "I'm cursed in some ways. I'm like Elijah, fighting for the redemption of the Family and all. But tell me Damon, what is there to redeem!? You've always despised me, even when we were kids, you turned me into the Ripper, you've murdered all of our human relatives, you murdered my best friend and you raped my new one, and have tried to kill her on more than one occasion. And now you sold out the love of my life to one of the craziest vampires who has ever lived!"

"So, that's it. You're finally gonna do it." Damon said in resignation as he saw nothing but utter hatred brimming in his brothers eyes.

"You are only alive today because I forced you to turn, which, in hindsight was my biggest mistake. You were gonna kill yourself all because some girl was dead. Your immortality is a gift that you can never repay. You promised me an eternity of misery." Stefan growled as he raised his arm, "Well, now I'm ending yours."

Stefan plunged his hand into Damon's chest and gripped his heart, causing the older brother to groan, with Elena screaming for mercy in the background. "Say hi to dad for me." Stefan said as he then ripped out his brother's heart with all his strength. Damon's painful protest was short lived as the hand that gave him immortality years ago removed his heart, his features slowly turning grey. Still pinned to the door, he slumped backward, no more life in him. Stefan let the heart flop to the floor.

"I understand that this must have been difficult for you. He was still you brother." Aurora said.

"We had this cycle where we would fight, then we would make up, then one of us does something to piss the other off, Damon lashes out, which kills the people I love, and cycle goes back around. There was also this obsession with stealing my girlfriend. First with Katherine, then with Elena. He didn't give a crap about me. It just took me this long to see it." Stefan said as they ignored Elena's wailing in the background of losing Damon's before she could admit how she felt. The two vampires then turned to take Elena back to the Naruto's house.

 **Naruto's house**

"So, Niklaus, what did we miss?" Elijah said as he finished his blood.

"Don't get us wrong, Naruto, I'm still cross you daggered me. You've still got a long way before I'm ready to forgive you, but this," Kol gestured to several drained bodies around him, "Is a start."

"Brilliant." Naruto said uncaringly as Rebekah tended to Valerie. "Look, under normal circumstances, I'd love to fix our relationship as brothers, but I have a massive crisis on my hands. Esther is back and she has Finn and Russell Edginton working for her."

"What?" Elijah asked, alarmed that particular member of his sireline was working with their mother.

"Or at least, she will be in bit. I have Morgana and Jennifer doing a spell to find her so we can put a stop to her before she wakes up.

"It maybe be too late." Morgana said as she entered the room. "We found her, but we can sense she is about to awaken."

"Damn it! Where?" Rebekah asked as Morgana mentally projected the location of where Esther was and they sped off to stop her.

They appeared in the cave systems underneath Mystic Falls to a particular part of the cave, to see Esther getting out of her Coffin, with Russell Edgington and Finn standing next to her.

"I don't think so!" Naruto shouted as he summoned a long sharp spear mode of stone, and threw it, Impaling Esther in the shoulder.

"Mother!" Finn shouted, as Naruto rushed her with a fist coated in lightning. Finn grabbed Naruto's hands with his own. "Get her out of here!"

Russell pulled out the stone spear from Esther's shoulder and Esther spoke a quick spell, causing both of them to vanish in flock of Starling's.

"Teleportation spell." Naruto grumbled.

"She's gone now." Finn said, struggling and failing to hold Naruto back.

"She's been dead for 1000 years, you've been in a box for 900 of those years. There is no where she can go that I won't find her. She's brought herself some time, but you're lucks run out,traitor." Naruto growled as his lightning coated hand pierced Finn's abadomen.

"I'm never going back in a box." Finn said reaching behind him to a box and pulling a white oak stake out and stabbing the distracted Naruto.

"NO!" Rebekah shouted with tears in her eyes as her brother husband was stabbed with the one thing that could kill him. At least as far as she knew.

Naruto looked in shock at his chest as Finn took a moment to bask at finally getting revenge, before he heard chuckling, confusing as Naruto should be dying. Naruto backhanded Finn, causing him to fly into the wall, before Naruto pulled the stake out of his chest and threw it at Finn, spearing him in the heart and staking him to the wall, causing him to scream in pain as Elijah, Kol and Rebekah all saw Finn desiccate and the stake caught fire.

Naruto ignored the now burning corpse, and grabbed the box Finn had reached into to see it was filled with stakes, before blasting them with white flames.

"White oak." Naruto frowned, as he picked up Bonnie, who had been drained of blood and was on her last legs, while her mom lay behind her, completely bled out and dead.

"Impossible." Kol said

"Finn is burning with a stake in his chest." Naruto replied "Esther and Russell are in the wind, probably with one of these. She's wants to kill us, we have to kill her first".

 **Chapter end**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Original Tribrid 11**

 **Chapter Start**

Naruto and Aurora, watched alongside, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah as the vampires of Apocrypha talked amongst themselves. It's been 2 days since Finn was killed and his sireline that had grown and flourished under Sage had perished. The vampire community outside of Apocrypha was in an uproar as they had no idea their lives were in the hands of the Originals who they hated and wanted dead, while members of Apocrypha were worried as now with white oak in play, and whispers of sireline wars floating around. It was making things complicated and Naruto did not need complicated now that Esther was back.

"Everyone settle down." Naruto said causing the chatter to stop "Now you all know why your here. 2 days ago, I killed Finn Mikaelson, and an hour later everyone from his vampire bloodline dropped dead with him."

"Yes, for 1000 years the death of any member in the Mikaelson family has seemed impossible, with the only weapon that can kill them having been burned to the ground by you all 1000 years ago. But the wood from that same tree is now in play again, and the enemies that they have made will see this as an opportunity." A female vampire said causing everyone to look at her

"There have already been reports that Lucien Castle has launched an attack on Stan Erickson." A male vampire said as Naruto and Kol frowned at those names.

"It's no secret that Lucien Castle has been planning something for centuries. He hates the Mikaelson's just as much as Tristan and the Strix do. We know the Strix are up to something. Our intelligence from our spies within Strix suggests Russel Edgington's involvement in all this is no coincidence." another male vampire said.

"So what is it you propose then?" Elijah asked

"Well, Lord Elijah, it's no secret that the current most dangerous threat to not just your family, but all of us, is Esther Mikaelson. Esther is one of the top five most powerful witches to ever exist. Esther is also your mother, so not only does she have a potential magical advantage, but a psychological one as well. She knows things about you all, probably things you all don't know yourselves. We need to find her and kill her."

Naruto, Aurora, and his family shared a glance, and Naruto nodded showing that he agreed

"Shouldn't our first concern be the white oak?" a female vampire asked getting everyone's attention "I mean, I have faith in all your skills, but there are still factions of your sirelines who aren't apart of Apocrypha that wants you all dead. And it's already confirmed that if Lord Naruto and the rest of the Mikaelson's die so do all of us. I'm not comfortable with my life in someone else's hands, as I'm sure you all can relate."

"What're you saying?" Rebekah asked.

"Is there anyway to safely break the link that binds our lives to yours?" the female vampire asked causing the Mikaelson's to frown.

"Of course there is." Naruto said getting everyone's attention "For centuries each and every vampire that has joined this organization has shown incredible loyalty. I would not ask anyone here to fight for me because they are being forced to, because that makes their loyalty tainted, and we can't have that."

"How do we do that?" Kol asked since he knew of a way but the method would eventually lead to the deaths of the entire sireline.

"With a witch line that has been around for at least as long. Now, we currently have such a witch." Naruto said, to everyone's confusion.

"A 1000 year old witch?" Aurora asked with a raised eyebrow

"Where the bloody hell are we going to find one?" Rebekah asked

"Your sister wife, who lived during the time of Camelot, some 1500 years ago," Naruto said looking to the side, where everyone looked over to Morgana. Chronologically, she was old enough that she fit the requirements.

Naruto looked back to the gathered vampires "While Morgana handles unlinking you all from the Mikaelson's, I want eyes on each faction not apart of Apocrypha, and find out where Lucien's wife Serana is. That information will come in handy for when it's time to strike so we can kill them both."

Everyone got to work as Naruto turned to Aurora who was frowning in thought "Love, something on your mind?" Naruto asked

Aurora made to speak but a vampire walked up "Um, Father, I have something I need to speak with you and the Mikaelson's about."

"Is it about Esther?" Aurora asked

"Sort of. My team and I made believe we have made a breakthrough on how to override what she did to you all when she rendered you all sterile." the vampire said causing the Mikaelson's to blink while Rebekah walked up closer.

"Show us." Naruto said grabbing both Rebekah's and Aurora's hands.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto and the others looked at the vampire who introduced them to his infant son, who was being held by his Heretic, wife of 400 years. Naruto stroked the cheek of his adopted son's child and stroked the child's cheek, feeling the life-force of the child.

"A natural-born vampire-witch hybrid." Naruto said in wonder. He was over a millennium old and he never believed he would see the day when vampires could procreate.

"How is this possible?" Elijah asked.

"To be honest, it's quite simple. Vampire, werewolf, witch, human…all of our bodies are basically the same, just each species has a little something extra that the others doesn't have. I ran an in depth analysis on members of the Mikaelson's sirelines and with my wife's help, came across a discovery." the vampire said before he walked off into a room and came back ingredients. tansy, mint, wormwood, a spoon of honey, and a drop of pennyroyal.

Naruto walked up and looked over the ingredients. He recognized the ingredients, so he asked, "Moonflower tea?"

"What is it?" Kol asked

"It's basically medieval contraception. It can prevent pregnancy for women, while it increases sterility in men." Aurora explained.

"Yes. After seeing these ingredients, it was my theory that Esther slipped this tea to them at some point during the day she turned her children into vampires." The young man said.

The Mikaelson's glanced at each other remembering the funny tasting tea, their mom had gave them that day.

"Moonflower tea doesn't work like that. And even if it did, why would it effect us and all our sirelines to this day?" Naruto asked, though as he thought about it, he realized it was not through natural means.

"Her magic." The wife said getting their attention "Esther spelled the effects of the tea and supercharged them, and when you all died with it in their systems and became vampires, she locked in the spell."

"Right, but there is always a way to undo any type of magic, so I engineered a serum with a spell from my wife to neutralize the effects of the moonflower, although this only worked because she is an Heretic," the younger vampire started to babble.

"And you're my adopted son." Naruto finished getting a nod, as Rebekah took the serum, looking at it closely.

"Will you be able to fix it so that any vampire will be able to benefit from this?' Naruto asked

"With more time, yes." the vampire said.

Naruto nodded slowly before Naruto looked to the newborn and smiled softly "And look, don't work too hard. Your work is important, but so is your child. You have a way of being too invested in your work."

"I hear you, I will do right by my child. I swear it." the vampire said

Naruto patted his adopted son's shoulder and turned on his heel.

"Oh, there is something else," the vampire said causing the Mikaelson's to look at him "the serum will take a few months to fully neutralize the moontea, if you decide to take it."

Once they left the room, Naruto turned to address his siblings, "Come with me. There is something we need to do."

 **Mystic Falls Woods**

"Niklaus, what are we doing here?" Elijah asked as Naruto brought the Mikaelsons to the area where Naruto had upgraded Aurora and himself 8 centuries ago.

"There is something I have been planning for you, Kol, and Rebekah for a long time now, Elijah." Naruto said as they walked into the forest until they came upon a stone pillar with a stone goblet.

"What is this place?" Rebekah asked as she was unaware of it's significance.

"This is hallowed ground. Where it all began. Where mother created the Vampire race under the shade of the infamous White Oak Tree and turned us into vampires." Kol explained.

"That's not all. Do you three remember when I killed Mikael the first around during the Fall of Constantinople and afterward, took Aurora on vacation to the New World to show her our home land?" Naruto asked Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah, who all nodded, "Well, while we were here, I gave her and myself an upgrade."

"What kind of upgrade are we talking about?" Kol asked as Naruto and Aurora flashed their vampire faces.

"How about immunity from White Oak?" Naruto said, shocking the 3 of them.

"Naruto, don't joke here. This isn't funny." Rebekah said as she thought this was impossible.

"If you have been able to do this all this time, then why do only you and Aurora have this immunity?" Kol asked as he immediately started to assume the worst about what it meant.

"The last time I did this, I only had enough of the ingredients to upgrade 2 people." Naruto said as he bit his hand and squeezed until he had enough of his blood in the chalice. "Blood of a powerful Mikaelson Warlock."

"Then I had to get more of this." Naruto said as he pulled out the small piece of the White Oak stake he had taken from when he killed Mikael the second time. He dropped it in.

"The ashes of an Original Vampire killed by White Oak." Naruto said as dumped them in.

"And finally, the magic of the Old Religion, a powerful lost form of magic practiced by the Morgana Pendragon, the Druids, and Merlin himself in the time Camelot." Naruto announced as his eyes glowed red. "With this, I will perform the spell that will take away your weakness to Wood and White Oak, rendering you completely immune to it. The spell has other benefits like making new Originals, but the white Oak thing is the main benefit."

"Now, keep quite, I need to concentrate." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and began chanting. **"Dèan ann an òrdugh, Thoir Dearmad gu fiodh mòr, Tabhartas Cumhachd nan Eun. Dèan ann an òrdugh, Thoir Dearmad gu fiodh mòr, Tabhartas Cumhachd nan Eun. Dèan ann an òrdugh, Thoir Dearmad gu fiodh mòr, Tabhartas Cumhachd nan Eun. Dèan ann an òrdugh, Thoir Dearmad gu fiodh mòr, Tabhartas Cumhachd nan Eun."**

Naruto opened his eyes and they glowed red as blue flames rose into a pillar from the cup for a minute before they receded leaving only a dark blue liquid in the stone chalice.

Naruto pulled out 4 large vial's and filled them until every drop of the liquid was in them. He distributed 3 of the vials to each of them before capping and pocketing the 4th one, the three Originals drinking the elixir.

"Now what?" Rebekah asked.

"Now, the final step is to "die" by a wooden staking." Naruto said as he made air quotes when he mentioned dying before he blurred around the three Original's stabbing each of them in the heart, initiating their transformation.

"Bring them back to the mansion when they wake up, darling. I am going to go take care of our little loose end." Naruto said to Aurora as they shared a quick kiss and he vamp sped back to his mansion.

 **Cemetery**

Esther, and Russel walked to the cemetery toward the Salvatore tomb "Why are we here, ma'am?" Russel asked

"Long ago on this spot, my son used me as a human shield and I was killed by my husband. The violence of my death marked this ground for all time." Esther said as they entered the tomb. Esther stood in front of a bowl, as Russel was on the opposite side, facing her while the other man was in a corner "I'll need Alaric's ring." she said

"Now, may I ask how exactly this tacky ring is supposed to help us when it is primarily used to protect humans from a supernatural death?" Russel asked.

"I will give you all the protection you need, however the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children, I will need to bind the protective magic in the ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible." Esther informed before Russel gave her his ring.

Esther dropped the ring into the bowl before she started chanting a spell, before flames burst up from the bowl as the ring melted. Esther then stirred the molten metal with the white oak stake and then turns it upside down. The metal pours down and covers and fuses with the white oak "The ultimate weapon for what will soon be the ultimate hunter."

As Esther got to work, she had failed to sense the magic Naruto used to upgrade his siblings.

 **Naruto's Mansion**

A bloodied Elena was down in the dungeons beneath his mansion, her arms chained to the ceiling as Naruto came down. "You do not look so good." He commented. "Of course, I had you beaten, so that is beside the point."

"What are you…gonna…do with me." Elena asked as she coughed up some blood.

"Well my dear, a good king is always ready to make the difficult choices, but a great king also listens to his advisors. My wives have been speaking with me about this, and though I've been a bit hesitant, I've come around to their assessment of the situation. You are more trouble than you are worth, not to mention you are a titanic pain in my ass."

"You're gonna…kill me," Elena struggled to say.

"Your death was a sure thing the moment you helped Russel Edgington, my dear. You should not have agreed to help the charismatic stranger that showed up in Damon's house. He's well known in the vampire community as being absolutely crazy, not to mention believes humans should be little more than cattle to feed vampires." Naruto said mockingly, "Anyway, I've been weighing the costs of keeping you alive versus not and I don't see any benefit to it anymore." Naruto still had those 3 doppelganger lines that were coming along nicely but he also realized he may yet change his mind on that subject again once he gets his hands on Silas and Amara. And Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah was infinitely more valuable as a prize than more dopplegangers.

"I'm afraid this is the end for you. And yet, I need to prevent Esther getting her hands on doppelganger blood again," Naruto said as he vamps out and bit her neck hard, draining her of blood and consuming it completely.

 **With Bonnie**

Naruto was in his mansion, sitting in a chair as Bonnie was unconscious on a bed in the guest room. When she suddenly gasped awake, and as soon as she saw Naruto fear settled in, "Stay away from me!" she said terrified. She tried, in her fright, to cast migraine spell to cause him some pain, but in her heightened emotional state, she was unable to even affect him.

"There is no need for that, my dear," Naruto said, as a small spell from him easily countered the spell the inexperienced and emotional witch cast. "You will not be harmed here."

"You've been tormenting me and my friends! What right do you have to say that you won't harm me!?" Bonnie shouted in rage.

"It's not my fault your idiot friend of a doppelganger chose to pick a fight with me after I graciously allowed her to live. Besides, it's not me your really angry with." Naruto calmly replied, his cool aloof attitude drawing both Bonnie's ire and confusion.

"What are you saying?" Bonnie demanded, though her current powerlessness made it seem more cute than it should have been to him.

"The ones you are truly mad at are Elena and yourself. Elena, obviously, for using you, manipulating you, lying to you, getting you nearly killed, inadvertently killing your beloved Grams, getting into bed with the craziest vampire there is, getting your mom killed, nearly killing you…need I go on? And your angry with yourself, because you let it all happen and allowed yourself to be used, then tossed aside without a care." Naruto said, his words affecting her more than they normally would.

Bonnie could still remember it, the crazy vampire that murdered her mom after she was just starting to get back to a good place with her and then that same vampire nearly killed her. Elena, manipulating her into helping her and Russel and giving Russel the means to hurt her. Bonnie was seriously getting tired of this shit. How the only time someone had it in them to come around was to talk about their problems and use her magic as a tool to help them. It really, really sucked.

"What's…Elena's fate going to be?" Bonnie asked.

"Elena has already been dealt with." Naruto answered ominously.

Naruto slowly got up and sat on the bed, moving closer to Bonnie. "You're at a crossroads and you have a choice to make. You can either stay here and continue to be used as a weapon and eventually go to an early grave and take your entire line with you…or, you can join Apocrypha. Your family never knew real prosperity until I came along. 900 years ago, your ancestors who still live today promised me the servitude of your bloodline in perpetuity. Now, I'm not a fan of one losing their free will, so instead, I have merely taught, protected, bedded, and guided the Bennett family for centuries. You see, you Bennetts, left to your own devices, tend to do some really crazy and stupid shit. Your ancestor, after an admittedly terrible heartbreak, created the Other side and started this whole debacle we all live in today. Another ancestor of your exposed vampire kind to the world. I have merely guided the Bennett's away from chaos so no more of those shenanigans happen."

"That said, if you chose the latter, your family will not be allowed out of Apocrypha again. I won't make that mistake again. So, what'll it be?" Naruto asked.

For the first time in probably forever, Bonnie began to think for herself instead of worrying about what Elena or the others would want her to do…not that it mattered, as Elena was dead and Caroline was too busy being in love with Tyler to seemingly care. For the past few months she had been going through the motions. Her mom and Grams were dead, her father was a dead beat and her friends treated her like a magical fix-it for all their problems. They were happy but she wasn't. She felt alone and abandoned, no other witches to talk and practice magic with, no boyfriend. Only vampires and doppelganger problems. It's time she listened to her Grams advice, and stay out of vampire business and a way to do that was to leave.

Looking to Naruto who was patiently waiting for her, she remembered how her Grams had said that the Bennett bloodline followed the orders of only one being and that was the King of the Supernatural World, the Tribrid, who only wanted them to live a full life. Her Grams said he could be the cruelest person to his enemies and the nicest to his friends. Grams spoke of him in reverence, that it was an honor to be in his presence and she could see why, as his aura was mind blowing. She never felt such power not from any vampire she's every come across , not to mention she also felt like she could do anything at the moment. She was amazed that she had been unable to sense it previously. Perhaps it was because of how angry she was at him but she wished she could have sensed it before.

As Bonnie continued to delve deeper into Naruto's aura she began to pant as he eyes glazed over in lust before she moved up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Used to this from Bennett witches, Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl and began to kiss her back and make love to his newest recruit.

Later

The Original Tribrid and the Bennet Witch lay in bed together with the sheets only covering their lowers halves, Bonnie spooning Naruto's left side, her head resting on his chest and tracing her finger along the lines that defined his steel hard muscle, while Naruto's arm was wrapped around her waist. Under the sheets, Naruto's hot and fertile seed would have been seen leaking out of Bonnie's pussy and ass, and her stomach was half full of it as well. Bonnie had never felt so satisfied in her life. After experiencing the pleasures of sex for the first time, Bonnie wished she had not spurned Naruto months ago. His presence alone was a drug for her and his sex was her own personal brand of heroin.

Naruto meanwhile was thinking about something. He may very well become a father in the coming months. He had done a spell and found his seed was nearly 100% fertile, so he was now capable of getting women pregnant. He could very well become the father of the next generation of Bennet Witches. Not that he minded, Bonnie was a great gal once you strip away the self-sacrificing thing she has going and allow her to think for herself. He wouldn't mind having a child with her, though he would prefer it if his wives had his first child. He had largely given up on having a child until he fixed the hybrid curse, but now that it was a possibility, he would prefer either Aurora or Rebekah get pregnant first.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his siblings enter the compound, quickly vamp speeding and getting his clothes back on so they could finish Esther once and for all.

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Russell and Esther were back in the Salvatore tomb. She had sent him to find Elena after she had created an indestructible White Oak Stake, but Elena was found dead in Naruto's mansion. While she did not show it, she was annoyed and her spell would not be as effective without Elena so she could make sure Russell dies, and she was annoyed because now she would have to use herself as the focal point of the ritual.

"It is unfortunate, but I will have to use myself as the focal point for the ritual." Esther said

"And what will this ritual do for me?" Russel asked as he drank the serum.

"I shall make you stronger, faster…like my children. Indestructible. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him, I will remake you into a true hunter, a vampire to end the vampires that were once my family." Esther explained as she killed him to start his transition. Russell would be dead, but only for a few minutes.

Sensing something, Esther to see two men there pointing a shotgun and a crossbow at her.

"Don't move!" One said ordered aiming the shotgun at Esther.

The other sent a text to Naruto to let him know they found Esther before putting his crossbow at the ready.

"How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice." Esther said before she raised her arms before the two men turn their hands and point their weapons at each other struggling, before she had them shoot each other.

The five Original's entered the scene at the moment before Naruto looked to Russel, who was smirking and emerging from the tomb.

"You're an Original now." Naruto noted, sensing the changes in him.

"Indeed," Russel smirked, holding up the stake "And with this, I can kill not just the Mikaelson's but I will become the New King of the Supernatural World."

"Your very overconfident. I'm not weak to white oak anymore." Kol smirked back, causing Russel and Esther to become puzzled.

"Niklaus," Elijah asked, knowing the confusion would not last much longer.

"Get him. I will handle Esther," Naruto ordered and immediately the five sped forward.

Naruto ducked under Russel's stab and hit him with a lariat sending him flying back before Rebekah appeared under the airborne Russel and punched him up into an airborne Elijah, who stomped on his face driving it into the ground.

Groaning Russel climbed to his feet, but gave a pained yell when Kol kicked his elbow inward breaking his arm, before Aurora spat out a large fireball, causing Russel to scramble to his feet and flip away, snapping his arm back in place.

While this was happening, Esther tried to use a teleportation spell to escape again. One thing that happen's when a lot of vampires are running around is that they have super speed can sneak up on witches and kill them before they can do anything. She did not feel like risking herself. Unfortunately for her, she felt something blocking her teleportation.

"Trying to run away again, I see." Naruto said as he walked closer to her while the others dealt with Russel. "I've enchanted the grounds of this cemetery and Mystic Falls itself. No more teleportation for you. This time, you will not be escaping."

Esther was still at a loss of how Naruto could have magic, since she still thought it was Niklaus, but she did know that he was trying to kill her, so she fired off a telekinetic blast that would send him flying back to give her time to escape. Yet, Naruto raised his hand and generated his own blast, the two attacks meeting and a struggle for dominance began, the ground cracking in an arc around them.

Rebekah flipped over a swing from Russel and was unprepared for when Russel tackled her and tossed her into a tree before sending a large stream of flames after her, causing the tree to explode in flames. Russel gasped when Elijah tripped him up, before he made to bring a flame encased foot down on his neck, but Russel rolled out of the way, and in a break dancing fashion spun to his feet, flames shooting him his feet, before he was punched in the jaw by Aurora and kneed by Kol, before he could stumble back the brothers grabbed his arms and pulled him forward as Rebekah burst from the ground and kneed him in the face breaking his nose, before they all struck his torso with lightning fast punches, before pulling back so that lightning surrounded their fist's, the trio stabbing Russel, who screamed in pain as lightning coursed through his body, before Aurora came up behind him and snapped his neck, causing him to fall to the ground.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Esther's spells were struggling for dominance, both being equally matched. Naruto could not find a way to overpower Esther with brute strength, so he needed a different tactic. " **Gesweorc, hine beclyppe,"** he muttered, casting a spell of the Old Religion, chocking Esther and cutting off her air supply. This had the desired effect of weakening her spell, causing her to fly back and smash through a tree, breaking her spine.

"Poor Esther," Naruto said as he mocked the fallen witch. He approached the paralyzed witch grabbing her arm when she raised it blast him again, draining her magic and causing her great pain, as he snapped her wrist. "You should have stayed dead. The world and this family doesn't need you. All you do is poison everything you touch."

Esther called upon the last of her strength before she got all of it drained and reached into Naruto's mind. She hoped to bring up old memories of Klaus's in the hopes it would buy her time escape. But she didn't find the memories of Klaus. She found Naruto's.

"You're not my son. You're no-" Esther said weakly, interrupted when Naruto grabbed her neck.

"That's right. Klaus, the boy you raised and allowed to be tormented by Mikael, has been dead since the moment you sealed him away. I forced the change and took the body that belonged to me. I dare you to come after me! I will kill you every time you come back. My survival will haunt you through eternity. You will never destroy me!" Naruto declared before he bit Esther and decided to take all of her memories, his eyes turning black as saw all of her memories, including secrets that she meant to keep hidden, specifically about Dahlia and Freya.

Naruto pulled off of Esther and looked at her with disgust, while she looked horrified that her darkest and most shameful secrets were now Naruto's, including how to kill Russel. "You really are the worst mother." Naruto accused, before she felt her neck snap when he gripped her head, and then, only darkness.

He looked to Russell and could sense that Russell was dead and not going to reawaken, so he gave the order to his siblings to burn Russell's body while Naruto handled Esther's, grabbing the dead body and throwing it over his shoulder. Naruto was certain of one thing, he was tired of having to kill his enemies more than once. Perhaps, it was time to destroy the other side.

Naruto pulled out his phone and gave one of his top trackers at Apocrypha a call. "It's me. Find this generations Brotherhood of the Five. It's time to get rid of the Other Side."

 **Chapter end**


End file.
